Die Zweite Chance
by Myxale
Summary: Manchmal braucht es eine zweite Chance... (m/l)
1. Prolog

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
Für Paps; dessen Blöde Idee es war. DANKE! :/  
  
Für July; Ohne deine halbgaren Kommentare wäre es...nun ja- anders!  
  
Und für Lydecker...einer der coolsten Bösen, mit Charakter!  
  
Und alle für euch... die ihr es Lesen wollt!  
  
Dark Angel gehört mir nicht...hatte es nicht...wird es nicht. Hab damit nur gespielt. Kein Geld damit verdient...nicht das ich will!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, es werden keinerlei kommerzielle Zwecke mit diese Story verfolgt, sie dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung anderer. Dies gilt für die gesamte Story.  
Prolog 1.5  
  
Ein Geschäft mit den Falschen!  
04:40 Morgens. Irgendwo in einem Waldgebiet nahe Manticore  
Col. Donald Lydecker saß in einem Hummer Geländewagen und starrte in den finsteren Wald vor sich hin! Es kosstete ihn sichtlich mühe sich zu sammeln, wann immer sich sein Blick in den Wald verirrte. Er mochte es, wenn seine Gedanken leer wurden. Die ruhe und den Frieden den sie brachten war heilend, auch wenn er es sich nicht erlauben durfte. Er mochte solche Orte: Ein Ort, offen für alle Arten von Taktischen Möglichkeiten! Geistige sowie Körperliche. Nur Augenscheinlich verlassen und leer. Keiner weit und breit. "Wenn dem nur so wäre" dachte er stumm und schaute auf den Fahrer des Hummers.  
  
Der Fahrer, welcher stumm an seinem Platz saß; nicht von sich gab außer Atemgeräusche, war auch noch da... Genau so wie eine Einheit X5 und noch eine kleinere Gruppe von X7 die sich einem Radius von ca. 10 Metern überall und nirgends zugleich befanden! Überall waren seine Kids.  
  
Er lächelte in sich hinein, und schaute von der dicken Akte auf die auf seinem Schoß ruhte zu dem Mädchen auf dem Rücksitz. Sein Herz wurde schwer bei ihren Anblick. Das Lächeln erstarb. In diesen Augen, die ins nichts starren, fand er nicht die Augen eines Soldaten den er unterwiesen hatte. Schweren Herzens wendete er seinen Blick von dieser leere in den Augen ab. Augen, die ihn manchmal in seinen Träumen verfolgen.  
  
Die Akte, mit dem Manticore Logo bedruckt und Gestempelt in der typisch Militärischen art, zierte eine reihe von Ziffern und Buchstaben: Zoe-X5-452- S-2 Er berührte die Akte fast zärtlich mit den Fingerkuppen und seine Lippen wurden schmal, als die Erinnerungen gegen seinen Willen aufstiegen:  
  
Die X5 Reihe ist viel versprechend und er fühlte sich geehrt auch über dieses Projekt zu wachen! Er war damals so Stolz! Die ganze X-5-S Serie hätte auch sehr gut werden können, wenn nicht sogar besser als die meisten Manticore "Produkte"  
  
Das Prinzip oder die Idee waren einfach! Die Fähigkeiten der X5 Reihe weiter Spezialisieren - daher das S -, Leichtere Kontrolle, mehr effizient und keinen ganz selbständigen Willen. Aber dafür empfänglicher für die Vorgänge in den Köpfen der Feind. Die Möglichkeit jede Persönlichkeit "vorherzusehen und anzunehmen.". Keine Gefahr zur flüchten, Verweigerung oder anderweitige Möglichkeiten das Projekt zu belasten!  
  
Aber das allein macht keinen Soldaten aus. Soldaten brauchen einen eigenen Willen. Wieso brauchte es so lange, bis er es begriffen hatte? Ein Soldat braucht einen Willen.  
  
Als Ausgangsbasis dienten X5-701 als Prototyp und dann X5-452 als eine Weiterentwicklung kurz ein Jahr später! Alles lief gut, eine Zeitlang zumindest. Die Zustimmung von Oben, die Mittel und das Personal, alles war da! Die beiden X5-S wurden Separat von den anderen X5 gehalten, trainiert und studiert! Alles ging nach Plan! Doch dann begann der Prototyp X5-701-S-1, im alter von etwa 17 Jahren Fehler im Verhalten zu zeigen: Unbeherrschte Motorik, Blackouts, Gedächtnisverlust, Flashbacks, Halluzinationen und noch mehr Geistige Defekte dies man nicht beim Namen nennen konnte.  
  
Das alles häufte sich; Eine Zeit in der die Wissenschaftler und Ärzte ihr bestes gaben sie zu erhalten! Doch am ende lief der Prototyp Amok und musste von paar X5 nach einer Jagt erbärmlich erschossen werden! Doch zuvor gelangte es dem Prototypen das halbe Gebäude in dem es untergebracht war zu verwüsten und 11 Angestellte mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Erstaunliche Leistung, wenn man bedenkt das 9 der11 ermordeten Angestellten Soldaten und Wachpersonal waren. Bewaffnet und Ausgebildet!  
  
Die Macht des Wahnsinns!  
  
All das lies das Team um "Zoe" X5-452-S-2 vorsichtiger werden. Die Tendenz zum Ausraster war bei ihr ebenfalls da! Zur Erleichterung aller war das nicht der Fall. Sie schien stabil zu sein und selbst das Programmieren der Psyche ging gut.  
  
Den Namen "Zoe" bekam sie verpasst, als die Veränderungen eintraten. Ein Wissenschaftler meinte sie sei wie die "Zoe" aus einem Buch über Wahnsinnige das er gelesen habe. In welchem ein Mädchen studiert wird, das nach vielen Jahren "normalen" Lebens, scheinbar plötzlich Durchdreht und eine Spur aus Feuer und Blut hinterließ. Bis man sie fasste. Doch dann, wo sie eingespart war, schein sie wieder normal zu sein! Kurz gesagt: Der Name hing damit zusammen, da keiner so richtig wusste, ob sie nicht in jedem Augenblick aus ihrer Haut fahren würde! Eine Tickende Bombe! Tick; Tick;  
  
Die Ärzte gewöhnten sich schnell daran sie so zu nenne: "Zoe wie geht's?" oder "Was mach den Zoe heute so" "Hallo Zoe" und so weiter.  
  
"Tja es ging! Aber nicht lange!" fügte Lydecker seinen Gedanken trocken hinzu! Als dann die Veränderung eintrafen, waren alle Beteiligten Angespannt und warteten nur auf eine heftigere Reaktion von X5-452-S-2 mit welcher die Feuerfreigabe verbunden war! Sie wurde, egal wo hin, stets von zwei X5 begleitet, deren Waffen immer auf Sie Gerichtet waren!  
  
Doch sie Drehte nicht durch, wurde auch nicht Gewalttätig, nein! Sonder nur immer Apathischer und Kränkelnder. Kein Bewusstsein welches man ihr gegeben hatte, wollte bei ihr anspringen! Nach viel Rätseln und Raten, kam man zum Entschluss, dass aufgrund Zoe's "Teil Bewusstsein" ihr Hirn nicht die Erfahrungen im Training oder der Schulung als "Traum" auswerten und verarbeiten kann! Diese Reaktionen wären allein vom "Charakter und Persönlichkeit" mit in den Traumstadien verarbeitet worden. Was aber wenn da keine sind? Dies wiederum führte dazu das die "Rest Psyche" die Informationen falsch bewertete, behandelte und reagierte. Mit diesem Geistigen "Defekt" und der Unfähigkeit Gewisse Sachen zu verarbeiten, kränkelte auch ihr Praktischer Nutzungswert.  
  
Der Rest Verstand - oder der teil davon - von X5-701-S-1, hingegen reagierte sich anders ab. Suchte ein anderes Ventil, auch wenn es lange dauerte bis es überlief. Deswegen wurde für X5-452-S-2 ein Platz in dem Keller geschaffen! Wo sie ab ihrem 18 Jahr bis heute betreut wurde! Eine Zelle neben den anderen Anomalen! Und wo ich über sie wachen konnte, hätte da nicht jemand anders entschieden. Ihr Dasein als ein neues Teil der Furchttaufe für die neuen Generationen.  
  
Sie waren alle so zuversichtlich und siegesgewiss gewesen, was die neune Serie anging. Es hätte ein Verdammter Sieg werden können!  
  
"Ja, es hätte! Was es nicht tat!" "Sir, sie meinen!?" fragte der Fahrer, als Lydecker den letzten Gedanken laut aussprach. "Nichts Soldat, machen sie weiter! Sagte er mit seinen für ihn typischen Ton, ohne den Fahrer auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von den Akten lösen, obwohl es ihm schien, als sehe er durch sie hindurch! "Sir, ja Sir" kam es zackig vom Fahrer der es wieder mit dem stillsein aufnahm. "Aber sie haben viel daraus gelernt!" meldete sich ein Gedanke in Lydeckers Kopf, den Faden wieder aufnehmend; die Akte streichelnd.  
  
ZoeX war eines seiner Kids. Sie war es, bis man entscheid sei einzutauschen! Einzutauschen gegen andere Waffentechnik. "Darum bin ich heute hier!" dachte er still! Die "Abnehmer" wollen gerne Manticore Gut haben, und sind breit zu tauschen. Die "Defekte" X5-452-S-2 -wie man sie nennt - gegen Nano Technik. "Aus beiderseitigen nutzen." Wie es der nette Mittelsmann behauptete! Doch dies war Manticore mit denen sie sich eingelassen haben. Man-ti-core, allein dieser Name hätte sie warnen sollen! Manticore ist führend auf diesem Gebiet, ist am weitesten, am besten! ZoeX war nur der Köder. Um nichts auf der Welt würde Manticore seine Schöpfung hergeben. Zumindest nicht Lebend. Aber die Nano Sache, wollen sie dennoch haben! Es würde ihre Möglichkeiten erweitern. Sie zu opfern war da schon eher im bereich des Möglichen! Für die eine "Sache" opfern! Ob er das aber wollte...?  
  
"Sie kommen, Sir!" Durch sein Funkgerät drang leicht verzerrt die junge Stimme des X7 Commander und holte Decker aus seinem geistigen Rückblick. "Verstanden Trupp 2, bleiben sie in Position!" gab er die Anweisung. "Verstanden Sir!" "Trupp 1, in Position!" "Verstanden!" kam auch da die antwort! Er steckte das Funkgerät weg und schaute zum Fahrer. "Los!" hauchte er gepresst! Er mochte das jetzt nicht gerne tun! Der Fahrer nickte und zündete die Scheinwerfer.  
  
Das Stückchen Wald das zum Tausch auserkoren war, füllte sich plötzlich mit dem Geräusch eines Motors und dem Licht der Frontstrahler. Als sich der kleinerer Geländertransporter der "Abnehmer" in den Lichtkegel des Hummer schob.  
  
Lydecker erwartete sie im Lichtkegel beider Fahrzeuge, die Akte unter dem Arm geklemmt. Es waren 6 Männer insgesamt obwohl nur 2 hätten kommen sollen. Aber das war egal! Es bedeutete gar nichts! Es könnten auch hunderte sein, seine Kids würden diese auch meistern.  
  
"Wie ich sehe haben sie Freunde mitgebracht" hob Lydecker an, als die Männer in das Licht traten. Alle düster dreinblickend und die Waffen Versteckt aber bereit. "Ich dachte, sie halten sich an ihr Wort und kommen allein!"  
  
Der "Abnehmer" grinste schmutzig und Selbstsicher. "Ich halte nicht viel davon, allein in eine Gegend Rumzustehen, wenn ich weiß dass ich es mit dem Militär zu tun habe" sagte er dann. "Oder mit dem Rest welches davon übrig ist. Wenn man alle Geheim und Spezialeinheiten weglässt." "Aber ich bin allein! Habe keine Kompanie dabei." log Lydecker kühl, "Außerdem musste ich warten!"  
  
"Wie Nett! Wir entschuldigen uns vielmals" spottet sein Gegenüber, "Aber wir mussten die Gegen erst beobachten, wollten nicht auf...Überraschungen stoßen!" fügte der Mann mit einer Kunstpause hinzu. Wobei er das Wort "Überraschungen" seltsam fremd betonte.  
  
Lydecker schnaubte laut. Was der spottend Man falsch verstand und noch breiter feixte. "Wenn ihr armen Idioten wüsstet, dass dutzende kalte Augen auf euch ruhen..." Dachte Donald  
  
Während sich die "Abnehmer" mit Lydecker beschäftigten, schlich sich unbemerkt ein X7 unter ihren Wagen und Platzierte mehrere kleine Ladungen C4 und einen Empfänger an den kritischen stellen unterhalb des Fahrzeugs! Selbst die eine Wache die um den Wagen ihren Rundgang tat merkte nicht, wie der geschickte X7 seine Aufgabe Meisterte und wieder in die Nacht verschwand.  
  
"Genug Smalltalk. Ich will ES jetzt sehen, zeigen sie mir das Ding!"  
  
Bei diesem Kommentar zuckte bei Donald Lydecker nur ein Gesichtsmuskel ins seiner Maske. "Es" waren sein Kids. Er hat sie gut Ausgebildet. Und wenn sie Fehler haben, dann nur dann weil die Wissenschafter und Ärzte es vermasselt haben! "ES!? Ding?! Du bist ein Ding, ich bin ein Ding, aber nicht meine Kids" dieser Gedanke bohrte sich schmerzhaft tief in seinem Geist. Lydecker verspürte einen starken drang dies laut zu sagen, doch er schluckte es runter...wie so vieles davon davor auch schon.  
  
Er winkte dem Fahrer zu welcher die Lethargische X5-452-S-2 von der Rückbank holte und sie zu Lydecker führte.  
  
Es dauerte bis sie mit ihren kurzen Schritten aufgrund der Fußschellen, bei ihm war.  
  
Donald schaute auf das schöne ausdruckloses Gesicht, welche in diesem Alter noch einige X Modelle tragen. Sie war sauber gemacht worden, so wie man einen Gebrauchtwagen optisch aufbessert, damit es besser dasteht als er eigentlich ist, und vernünftig gekleidet.  
  
Die halblangen braunen Haare waren gekämmt; Sie war in Army Stil gekleidet. Graues Tarn T-Shirt, Leggins, und Boots. Er schaute sie noch mal an, um sich zu vergewissern ob sie etwas mitbekommen hatte. Ob es eine Änderung gabt, die ihn Bemächtigte, den tausch zu verhindern und das was nun folgen müsste. Doch so wie ihr Gesicht geradeaus zeigte, so schielten beide Augen ausdruckslos nach links oben in die Lider hinweg. "Unverändert, all die Jahre" dachte er still und Traurigkeit schnürte seine Kehle. Donald drückte sie leicht in der Richtung zur den "Abnehmern" Sie fügte sich und ging mit unbeseelt kurzen Schritten hin. Die Männer nahmen sie vorsichtig entgehen, so als gelte es eine Schlafende Schönheit nicht zu wecken! "Nettes Ding!" meinte einer der Männer halblaut. "Dieser Mr. Renato Miller" dachte Lydecker säuerlich "so, so! Was? Glauben sie, wir wissen nicht dass sie für die "Reds", die Südafrikaner arbeiten." Fragte er im Geiste.  
  
"Ihr Name ist ZoeX und nicht Ding" sagte Lydecker knapp, sein Blick an dem "Hauptabnehmer" geheftet. "Wieso versuchen sie alle deren Existenz zu schmälern?" fragte er sich wütend "Sie sind alle Soldaten...ihnen gebührt Respekt. Respekt für ein leben, welches sie sich nicht aussuchen konnten."  
  
Einer der Männer kam hervor und stellte sich vor Lydecker; öffnete einen schmalen Metallkoffer. Lydecker überflog schnell aber ordentlich den Inhalt und nickte zustimmend. Er nahm den Koffer und händigte dem Man die Akte aus. "Das war's?!" meinte der "Abnehmer" und formulierte die Frage als antwort! Sichtlich gelassener über den anscheinend glatt verlaufenden Deal grinste er hämisch.  
  
Donald verzog seinen und Mund nickte nur, als er zuschaute wie sie ZoeX mit 4 Männer in den hinteren Bereich des Transporters wegschlossen!  
  
"Nettes Geschäft" sprach der "Abnehmer" und reichte ihm die Hand!  
  
Lydecker erwiderte nicht, noch schüttelte er dessen hand. Er stand nur da und dachte wie ihn bald eine weitere X5-452 verlassen wird.  
  
Der andere Mann zuckte nur die Schulter und grinste. Als er auf dem halben weg war, rief Donald nach ihm. "Den werden sie für ihre Arm und Fußschellen gebrauchen. Sind aus Titan und haben ein Unikat als Schlüssel!" worauf er dem Mann einen Schlüssel nachwarf. Geschickt fing er ihn auf und schloss seine Faust fest um ihn. Dann stieg er grinsend in den Wagen ein und sie fuhren los.  
  
Lydecker winkte den Fahrer, welcher auch schon die Lichter des Hammers ausschaltete. Als dann der Wagen der anderen mitsamt ZoeX in der Mondlosen Nacht verschwand, holte er sein Funkgerät heraus und drückte den Knopf. "Alle Sammeln!" rief er hinein. "Verstanden!" kam die knappe antwort und kurz darauf sammelten sich alle X5 und 7 in einer Halbkreis-Formation um ihn.  
Prolog 2.0  
  
Mission; Überleben; Ziel; Dienst...  
04:50 Auf einem Feldweg Im Transporter der "Abnehmer"  
  
Da war er. Er: Bodo, 46 Jahre alt, ein ehemaliger Marine, Vater von 2 Kinder und der Mann einer ewig Meckernden Frau. Doch hier war er nun. Er gehörte einst zu der Marine. Er wollte zu jenen Gehören die dieses Land beschützen und halten. Doch als es anders kam, - wie es kam -, wo das Land ihn beschützen sollte, aber es nicht tat, ging er. "Hatte das Maul voll!" Wie er immer zu sagen pflegte, wenn er dumm gefragt wurde.  
  
Er verdiente sich als Wachmann bei einer Firma ein wenig Gehalt, weswegen er sich gezwungen sah sich auch als Mietling zur Verfügung zu stellten - an allerlei Zwielichtige Personen - um das Gehalt zu bessern versteht sich; die Familie zu nähren.  
  
Aber dass er jetzt hier war, konnte er noch nicht fassen. Er hatte mit seiner Erscheinung und der Waffe immer den Eindruck genährt er sei gefährlich! Aber das war er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Er hatte viel mist gebaut: Gelogen Gestohlen und Geprügelt. Einen Mann ins Koma getreten, weil man es ihm befahl. Aber das hier!!  
  
...Aber das hier, ein Mädchen in Handschellen das offenbar verkauft wurde, das ging zu weit. Er verstand nicht viel wovon die Düstergesichtigen Männer so gesprochen haben, ZoeX, Dinger und der ganze Mist. Es war doch offensichtlich, das dass Kind verkauft- nein - eingetauscht worden war, gegen diesen Koffer! Was auch immer dort drin war. Ein vorlauter Mr. Miller sagte da doch etwas von: "Nettes Ding"...was er damit gemeint hat?? Hat das Kind etwas in sich was als "Ding" dient? Viren oder so, oder ist sie selbst das Ding?! Er hat schon dutzende Schauermärchen darüber gehört, dass man Menschen benutzt um in ihnen "Sachen und Dinge" zu schmuggeln oder Transportieren.  
  
Bodo schaute in das ausdrucklose Gesicht des Mädchens. "Sie ist nicht da! Guck dieses arme Kind an. Gott nein!" dachte als er an seine Kinder dachte. "Diese Braunen Augen die irgendwo hinwegstarren. Ein schönes Kind ist das, ein trauriges Kind gerade mal 18 oder 20 Jahre mochte sie sein."  
  
Er mochte sich nicht ihr Schicksal ausmalen. Bodo meinte er könnte ein einen hauch Traurigkeit in diesem Gesicht sehen, obwohl es so ausdruckslos war wie ehe. Der Transporter schaukelte bei diesem unebenen Weg, schüttelte die Insassen. Doch der Körper des Mädchens wiegte sich nur mit. Sie schien besser zu sitzen als er und die anderen die bei Bewusstsein sind. "Unheimlich" dache sich Bodo.  
  
"Bodo! Nimm den Schlüssel. Behalte ihn bei dir, bis wir sie umladen müssen." Bodo nickte nur, als Mr. Miller durch eine kleine Luke sprach, der den hinteren teil des Transporter mit dem vorderen verband und ihm den Schlüssel aushändigte.  
  
Die Stimmung im Wagen war gut. Die einen Quatschten und alberten rum, die anderen schielten auf das Kind. Einige trauten sich sogar sie anzufassen. Obwohl keiner genau wusste was es mit dem Mädchen auf sich hatte. Sie alle sahen den Auftrag so gut wie beendet.  
  
Mr. Miller war zufrieden. Einer dieser X Modelle, die er seinen Auftraggeber als Mittelsmann beschaffen sollte, für welche zwecke auch immer; Er hatte es. Er wollte nur zu gerne wissen was daran so "X" ist. Ein Mädchen! Nicht mal ne Frau, ein Mädchen. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein weitres mittel zum Weg? Zudem scheint sie so weggetreten. Wozu sie noch gut ist? Und was soll an der Gefährlich sein?  
  
Dennoch hatte er es sich von den Süd-Afrikanern sagen lassen: "Vorsicht mit dem Objekt" Nicht mehr nicht weniger! Aber das hatte ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er wusste dass sie so oder so fast fertig sind. Nur noch eine Stunde! Solang könnte er mal in der Akte Rumlesen und sehen was es nette dort gab. Er öffnete er den Ordner, wider besseres wissen, das er es nicht durfte.  
Toni, vorlaut und neu im Team, ein kleiner schmutziger Mann, ein Bastard mit Rattengesicht, ein Arschloch wie alle einstimmig sagen würden, kniete vor der X5-452-S-2 nieder und beäugte sie skeptisch. "Was meint ihr? Was hat es mit dieser Sexy kleinen auf sich?!" fragte er neugierig wobei er zu ihr hinaufschielte um mögliche Reaktionen zu beobachten. "Lass es Toni" kann es langweilig knapp von Denne, einem der Veteranen im Team. "Ich frag doch nur!" protestierte er.  
  
Toni konnte sich aber nicht helfen und packte schnell nach ihren Brüsten. Und beobachtete das Mädchen. Dann noch Mal. Erst schnell und flüchtig, dann - mutiger geworden weil jedes Mal eine Reaktion ausblieb - langsam und sicher. Erst streichelte er sie nur, doch dann als es ihn mehr und mehr ansprach, begann er feurig daran zu Kneten. Er konnte sich nicht einmal sein so seltenes und berühmtes "Woahh" verkneifen. Er packe ihr zwischen die Beine oder streichelte ihre Arme. Zupfte an den Spitzen ihren langen Haaren und sog ihren duft ein. Er geilte sich so sehr auf, dass sein Gesicht Rot wurde. Er griff nach ihren Nippeln und zog daran; drückte fester und rastloser. Die anderen ignorierten einfach was er tat. Sie alle wussten hiermit hatte Toni ausgedient. Keiner würde ihm nachtrauern. Mr. Miller hatte gesagt das Objekt überhaupt vorsichtig zu behandeln, wie es vielleicht gefährlich ist - auf welche art auch immer. Und die anderen 3 hinten wussten, wenn das Mädel ihn nicht irgendwie umbringt, dann tut es Mr. Miller. So oder so!  
  
Gerade als Toni das graue T-Shirt aus ihrer Hose Ziehen wollte, um besser an das Fleisch zu kommen, da griff Bodo ein! Er packte Toni fest und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft in den Sitz neben der weggetretenen Frau! Dem Rattengesichtigen presste es die Luft aus den Lungen. Als er etwas erwidern wollte, hob Bodo nur warnend einen Zeigefinger!  
  
"Bis du Verrückt?" Bodo sprach gepresst, das Gesicht ganz in Rot "Du bist eine Ratte Toni, ein Man ohne Vernunft. Wenn dieser Wagen ankommt und anhält, werden wir nach Hause gehen, denn dann ist unser Dienst beendet. Wir haben unsere Mission fast hinter uns! Wir sind unserem Ziel sehr nahe und Du wirst nicht Überleben wenn Mr. Miller es erfährt, und er wird es erfahren. Weil keiner für dich einzuspringen wird." Toni starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drein!  
  
"Es ist doch nur ein Mädchen" presste Toni mühevoll hervor. Bodo Sprach gezwungen leise und Zornig. "Gott...Verdammt! Nur ein Mädchen!"  
  
Wütend auf sich, weil er so tief sinken konnte um einen Armen Mädchen das Übel zu sein! Und weil er so dumm ist und nicht die grinste Ahnung hatte was vor sich ging. Wütend auf Toni und auf alle die er je getroffen hatte! Er wollte noch nie sehnlicher Heim wie im Moment. Er war kein Heiliger, aber dennoch so etwas...  
  
Ratlos schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schaute dann verzweifelt zum Mädchen. Als wenn sein trauriger Blick sie Trösten und Tonis verhalten entschuldigen könnte! Als dann ihre Augen, die die ganze Zeit über in den Augenhöhlen gedreht waren, herunterfuhren- die seinen kalt fixierten.  
  
Verwirrung lag für nur einen Bruchteil eines Augenblicks auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Böse erwachte dann plötzlich das eben noch Verwirrte Gesicht zum Zornigen Leben.  
  
Eine Verzerrte Maske und zwei zierliche Hände an deren Gelenken teuere Handschellen ruhten, waren alles was Bodo am ende Sehen sollte. Ob Bodo sein Genick in diesen Zierlich Händen hat bersten hören ist fraglich. Eher nicht. Was aber gut ist, denn sonst hätte er noch mit eigenen Augen ansehen müssen wie sein Körper ohne Kopf dastand.  
  
Keiner der 3 übrigen hätte verhindern können was dann dort geschah, als Bodo's Kopf fliegen lernte. Ein Wesen, eine Kreatur wie diese ist ihnen noch nie begegnet! Ein Ultimativer Jäger in Frauengestalt. Pur und rein; Nicht-menschlich. Kraft und Gewallt in Menschen Form und Hülle gebannt. Die Schlafende Schönheit erwachte zum Leben und offenbarte ihre Monstrosität in voller Pracht.  
  
*** Mr. Renato Miller, der eigentlich Ray Mill hieß; fielen die Augen fast raus als er die Akte einsah. "6 Männer in einem Transporter mit einem Monster Schimären Ding!" Jagte es ihm durch den Kopf! Alle Eigenschaften dieses Dings, Trainings Erlebnisse plus Fotos, Medizinische Daten, Fähigkeiten...und ...und... Es gab keine Zeit zum Handeln, denn ein heftiger ruck jagte durch den Wagen. Und Ray wusste plötzlich mit unheimlich beängstigender Gewissheit was es war. ***  
  
Kaum das sie Bodo den Kopf weggerissen hatte, zog sie ihre Arme an, fuhr beiläufig ihren Ellenbogen in Tonis hässliches Gesicht und auch er hörte nicht Mal das eigene Knacken. In einer Fliesenden Bewegung Streckte sie dann ihre beiden Füße gerade und Bohre die Fußspitzen in dem Magen ihres Gegenübers. Der mit dem Rücken zur Rückwand des Transporters saß. So tief und fest dass es kurz darauf ein ekliges Schmatzen gab, als die Fußspitzen hinten, auf der anderen Seite vom Körper rausragten.  
  
*** Der Mr. Miller genante Mann fluchte laut und Öffnete nur kurz die kleine Luke hinter sich, um seine Waffe hinein zu führen, um zu retten war zu retten ist...als ihm plötzlich eine andere Waffenmündung zuvorkam.  
  
Blitzlichtgewitter und das dröhnende Geräusch von kreischenden heißen Kugeln auf Metall erfüllte die ganze Fahrgastzelle übertönten jeden noch so lauten schrei, als die Mündung der Schnellfeuerwaffen aus der Luke nach allen Seiten und Richtungen schwang. ***  
  
Als Bouncer - einer der Techniker im Team - sah, wie das zierliche aber leblosen Ding, an dessen Titten Toni noch eben spielte, - bevor Bodo ihn gestoppt hatte - mit einem Ruck den Kopf Bobos in den Händen hielt, fror er ein. Sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt. Er wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen, konnte es aber nicht. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Als dann noch Tonis Kopf nächst den seinem Platzte und überall seine Hirnmasse spritzte; dem Denne Schuhe in den Magen gedrückte wurden bis sie hinten raus kamen, wünschte er sich weit weg. Dazu hoffte er, es würde bei ihm auch schnell gehen.  
  
Blanke furcht schein sich in sein Gesicht gemeißelt zu haben, ebenso blank und wie in Stein gemeißelt, war ZoeX's Fratzenhafter Ausdruck von Kaltblütigkeit und effizient als sie fauchte.  
  
Doch sie nahm nur seine H&K Semiautomatik in die Hände, kleine Hände die es geschafft haben Bodos Kopf wegzureißen, und feuerte alle Munition im Magazin in die Luke die sich an der Fahrer Kabine befand und just laut schabend öffnete.  
Kurz darauf kann der Transporter zum Stehen. Des Fahrers beraubt, fuhr er schlingernd hin und her, nur um am ende gegen einen Baum zu fahren, der ihn dann gänzlich stoppte.  
  
Sie ging am diesem zitternden Haufen elend vorbei und wollte die Tür auftreten. Als sie merkte dass ihr die Schellen zuviel Bewegungsfreiheit kosten, streckte sie sie dem Zittrigen Bouncer entgegen. "Öffnen!" befahl sie. Bouncer, der seinen Namen hatte, weil er so sprungartig war, zögerte zuerst und als er anscheinend nicht schnell genug Reagierte, brüllte sie "Öffnen" mit einer Stimme die mehr erschreckte weil sie so intensiv war als aufgrund der Lautstärke. Als dann das Gesicht dieser Frau sich in Ungeduld verfinsterte, fand er die Nötige Motorik und holte die Schlüssel aus den jämmerlichen Resten von Bodo hervor. Das Mädchen deutete zuerst auf ihre Handgelenke und Bouncer öffnete sie mit zittrigen Händen. Erkennbar Probleme mit dem Genauen einführen des Schlüssels. Mit dem Kinn deutete sie zu ihren Füßen und als Bouncer auch diese Schellen unten mit einem Klick öffnete, packte sie seinen Kopf mit einer Hand und stieß ihn hart gegen die Rückwand. Über die sofort Blut spritzte.  
  
Einen Tritt und die Türflügeln flogen aus den Angeln. Sie war frei. Das zählte alles. Sie nahm sich vor dieses Fahrzeug genauer nach brauchbarem zu Untersuchen und Betrat den ihr bekannten Waldboden.  
04:55 Irgendwo in einem Waldgebiet nahe Manticore  
  
Donald Lydecker stierte auf Gerät welches ihn der X7 ausgehändigt hat. Es war ein Fernzünder, einer wie viele andere auch. Doch dieser fühlte sich bemerkenswert schwer und fremd an! Er hätte ihn beinahe fallengelassen, als es ihm der X7 gab. Er blickte sich um. Die X Soldaten standen da. In Formation, einsatzbereit und klar auf einen Auslöser wartend. Sein Blick schweifte von einem Gesicht zum anderen, blieb aber dann bei einem X7 Mädchen stehen, von dem er wusste, das es in einigen Jahren das jetzige Gesicht von X5-452 oder X5-452-S-2 haben wird.  
  
X5-452... Auch sie ist gegangen, genau wie Zoe gleich gehen wird!  
  
Wie sie sich auch eines Tages auch nennen werden, er hat sie alle schon jetzt umgebracht.  
  
Er seufzte schwer gepresst, und verzog seinen Mund. Lydecker richtete seinen Blick dort, wo diese "Abnehmer" jetzt ungefähr sein mussten. Er war dunkel und nichts zu sehen. Aber bald!  
  
Als er merkte das seine Entschlossenheit schwand, sprach er zu sich: "Ihr Name WAR Zoe" Dann drückte er den kleinen Knopf. Es Blitzte nur kurz in der ferne, und darauf zuckte nur Lydecker zusammen, als der Donner ihn erreichte! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Der "Someone"  
00:13 Logans Penthouse  
  
"Und alles was mir geblieben ist, sind diese Zeilen. Und die Erinnerung! Die Erinnerung an die Erinnerung. An ihre Haut, ihre Lippen und ihr Lachen. An die Unbeschwertheit der Augenblicke die manchmal aufkam, wenn wir beide uns neckten oder gemeinsam Lachten! Heute, nachdem die Welt noch mehr Kopf steht als je zuvor, sehne ich mich noch mehr nach der Zeit davor!"  
  
Logan hielt kurz inne und überdachte die Wahrheit in diesen Zeilen die er soeben verfasst hatte. Sie sind wahr und kommen aus den tiefsten seines Herzen. Was würde er alle hergeben um es "davor" Sein zu lassen? Er legte seinen Stift in das Gedichtsband und tat es zur Seite.  
  
Damals war sie durch das Oberlicht in sein Apartment eingebrochen um die Göttin Bast zu stehlen, stahl aber nur sein Herz - neben vielen anderen Dingen-. Er wusste dass er von Anfang an von ihr Fasziniert war. Auch wenn sein Ego damals glaubte es war nur umgekehrt!  
  
Niemand hatte es in einem solche schnellen tempo geschafft. Keiner konnte so schnell einen Logan Cale Faszienieren; Frau braucht da schon mehr! Aber sie...hatte alles...sie schien es sofort meistern. Hatte keck und frech sich in sein Herz geschmunzelt, als er sie gestellt hatte und war dann auch schon aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Kopfüber.  
  
Immer zum Sprung bereit, immer auf Rückzugs Modus, wann immer es heiß oder brenzlig wurde. Und so machte er sich auf die suche nach ihr, nur im mehr zu finden als er es wollte.  
  
Genau wie eine Katze, die sie auch irgendwie ist, kommt sie wenn sie Schutz, Geborgenheit und Futter braucht. Die dann aber flieht wenn es ihr zu eng wird.  
  
"Verdammt Max!" spie er bitter aus "Für einen Supersoldaten bist du verdammt Feige!" Seine Stimme versagt in letzter Zeit immer öfter bei diesem Namen. Und der Wein den er in Übermaß getrunken hatte, macht es auch nicht dass dieser Name leichter über seine Lippe ging!  
  
Seit Wochen hat sie sich nicht blicken lassen. Seit Wochen, die einem wie Monate; wie Jahre erscheinen!  
  
Wenn er nur wüsste was er tun kann. Er liebt dieses Wesen so sehr, das dafür keine Worte im Universum mehr gab. Bar allem was die Menschen zu wissen glauben.  
  
Er griff wieder nach dem Band, klappte die Seite auf und setzte den Stift müde an:  
  
"Ihre Berührungen Töten mein Leben, meine Distanz die unendliche Liebe. Sie will unsere Kreuze selber tragen; Selbst meine Fehler als die ihren anerkennen; Es ist aber nur ein weiterer Grund für sie Wegzurennen. Wo sie Tot in meinen Armen lag, mein Herz und vielleicht die Liebe mit ihr Starb."  
  
In einem Strom aus rasendem Emotionen und Bilder floss das ganze letzte Jahr an ihm vorbei, erfasste Logan und riss ihn mit. Die Gewichtige Wahrheit seiner eigenen Geschriebenen Worte, mit dem Wirken des Schweren Roten Weines und der Müdigkeit, setzten ihm schwer zu und Tränen füllten seine Kobalt Augen. Er versuchte sie nicht zu stoppen, - Er wusste, es würde nicht helfen - stattdessen nahm er seine Brille ab und gab sich ihnen und der erleichternden Trauer - die sie mitbrachten - hin!  
  
Sie brachen mit Gewalt aus, waren heiß und groß. Die emotionale Kraft die in ihnen Gefangen war verließen seinen Körper, der nun matt und schwach wurde; der sich durch das Gewimmer schütteln ließ.  
  
Er rutschte vom Sofa runter auf die Knie und lehnte seinen Kopf auf dem Computerausdruck von Maxs Bild auf dem Tisch! Die Kälte die von dieser Glasoberfläche durch das Papier ging, brannte auf seiner heißen Haut. So wie ihre vollen Lippen Brennen würden wenn sie ihn küsst.  
  
Plötzlich sich wirklich einsam fühlend; wütend auf Manitcore, auf Max, auf sich. Und auf alles andere auf dieser Welt, fegte er die Flasche mit dem Edlen Pre-Puls Wein, mit einer Rückhand quer durchs Wohnzimmer worauf sie an der Wand in Tausend stücke zerbarst.  
  
Das rieseln von Glassplittern auf Holz füllte den nun stillen Raum, als Logan selbst erschrak. Das nachklingen der zerschmetternden Flasche schien ewig zu halten. Es Regnete seinen Zorn nieder.  
  
Ebenso schnell wie der Zorn auf Max kam so schnell bereute er seine Wut auf sie! Er würde sie nie hasse; Nur lieben. Lieben bis nichts mehr in ihm Lebte was lieben könnte. Selbst das würde in seinen Augen kein Hindernis sein!  
  
Er krallte die Seiten des Ausdruckes mit seinen Händen und drückte das Bild fest an seine Brust. So als könne das Bild seinem Herzen Linderung verschaffen! Tränen sickerten in sein Sweatshirt, oder platzten auf den kalten Hartholzboden "Max..." konnte er noch mit einer rissigen stimme hervorbringen. Es klang fast so wie eine Entschuldigung.  
  
Wenn Logan darüber nachgedachte hätte, so würde er es selbst nicht verstehen, warum es fast wie eine Entschuldigung klang. "Forever eye's, dark, someone's Angel!" wisperte er im trunkenen Bewusstsein durch den Tränenschleier das Gedicht welches nur sie meinte. "Ich bin der Someone" fügte er mit nichts als hauchen hinzu. Er brauchte sie so sehr. Wenn sie ihn nicht anfassen durfte, so wollte er wenigstens das sie ihm Versichert das sie verstehe das er der "Someone" ist.  
  
So weinte er vor sich hin bis er erschöpft und leer auf die Couch kletterte, dann das Foto fest umklammernd traumlos einschlief. Nur das er nicht wusste, das er dennoch von ihr träumte! Wie alle Nächte zuvor.  
Der "Angel"  
Außerhalb Logans  
  
Nicht unweit beobachtete auch ein trauriges und ebenfalls Verzweifelten Wesen sie Szene. Es war Max, auf dem Gebäude gegenüber.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit lebte sie davon ihn zu beobachten, und ihm diese blicke zuzuwerfen als ob es nun im Moment keine sorgen gibt. Blicke die ihn anstatt ihrer Lippen küssen sollen. Sie Lebte nur davon ihn zu beobachten. Seit sie ihm nicht mehr berühren durfte. Sie wusste das sie davon Lebte, doch verstand sie es nicht!  
  
Max hatte diese Nacht auch vorgehabt Logan zu beobachten, so wie schon oft zuvor, seit sie Ihn fast mit ihrer Berührung - dem Virus - umgebracht hatte. Seit alles anders war. Und sie eigenmächtig zum Entschluss gekommen ist, das es dass beste für Logan ist.  
  
Wenn sie ihn nicht anfassen durfte, so wollte sie ihm wenigstens sehen. "Aus der ferne ist es sicherer für dich." Dachte sie. Auch wenn es sehr schmerzte. Der schmerz war ein angemessener Preis; nur der Schmerz; nicht aber sein Leben.  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn gerne und stellte sich vor sie wäre unmittelbar neben ihn, ohne den Virus, ohne all das andere...so ähnlich wie früher, neben ihn zu stehen. Wie beide sich absichtlich in Situationen brachten, wo sie sich angeblich nur zufällig berührten. Oder das sie ihm über die Schulter schaut wenn er für sie seine Meisterstücke der Kochkunst zauberte.  
  
Sie stellte sich das alles vor, um den Träumen über Sie und Ihm - die Träume einer schönen Zukunft - zu nähren. Max schlief ehe nur wenig, doch seit sie entdeckt hatte, das sie öfter von der "besseren Zukunft" geträumt hatte, zwang sie sich den schlaf buchstäblich auf.  
  
Sie beobachtete Logan immerzu. Wie er durchs Apartment ging oder am Fenstern stehen blieb um zu Sinnen. Die schönen Augen, die in die leere der Nacht starrten. Augen die die ganze Stadt nur nach ihr absuchten. Augen die Sie auf den Dächern der gegenüberliegenden Gebäude vermuten. Augen in denen sie wieder so schmerzhaft gerne versinken wollte. In denen sie immer die Güte, seine Sanftheit, die Führsorge und die Liebe allgegenwärtig war.  
  
Oder wie er Gedichte in sein Band schrieb; Sie zweifelte nicht dass es welche über sie waren. Oder wie er stundenlang Sibelius' Valse Triste auf Wiederholung hörte und dabei das Überwachungsfoto von ihr, als sie jenes erste Mal Eingebrochen war, auf dem Monitor seines PC streichelte. Jene Musik die sie im Wagen gehört haben, als sie vor Lydecker fliehen musste und glaubte ihn das letzte Mal zu sehen. Die trauernden Klänge ihres ersten Kusses. Ihres gemeinsamen Traumes.  
  
Oder wie er die Bürste, mit der sie ihre Haare nach der Dusche bürstete, in seinen schönen Händen hielt um das eine oder andere Haar zu liebkosen; daran zu riechen. Das alles hatte sie schon gesehen! Und es tat weh das zu sehen. Aber der Schmerz war ein angemessener Preis...nicht aber sein Leben! "Du wirst mich überwinden! Und es wird dir mit einer anderen besser gehen." Murmelte sie an der grenze zum Heisersein, während eine Träne sich ihren weg bahnte. Hoffend das Schicksal hätte sie nicht gehört.  
  
Das alles war schon schwer genug für Max, doch was sie dieses Mal sah brach ihr das Herz Millionen Mal zugleich.  
  
Seine Wirkliche Verzweiflung. Nicht diese Wortkarge Fassade. Max hatte Logan noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Nun aber wurde sie Zeuge dessen was geschieht, wenn der kühne Eye's only Logan verläst und gleichzeitig was passiert wenn er sich allein und unbeobachtet glaubt. Die Weinflasche die er in Ohnmacht seiner Gefühle gegen die Wand fegte, oder wie er kniend ihr Bild an sich drückt bis es schmerzt, weil er sie nicht an sich drücken kann! Wie sehr er in Trauer versinkt und hofft das Bild würde ihm, wenn er nur genug flehe, zurückküssen.  
  
Als sie Logan so liegen und weinen sah, konnte sie sich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie wollte zu ihm rennen, ihm alles gestehen. Ihm all ihre Liebe mit blut versichern, die lüge über Alec aufklären und ihm sagen das er ihre Welt ist. Ihr ein und alles! Nur damit der gegenseitige schmerz endet. Sie konnte es aber nicht! Er musste in Sicherheit bleiben, selbst wenn diese "Sicherheit" ihm Kummer bedeutet und ihr den Tod.  
  
Doch ein teil in ihrem ehrlichen inneren, wusste sie das er nie aufhören würde sie zu lieben! Egal was sie vorgab getan zu haben oder was sie tun wird! Niemals wir er aufhören. Dieses Gefühl war durchtränkt von einer solch starken Gewissheit, dass es ihr die Sinne raubte. Und ein teil von ihr war dankbar. Dankbar, das Logan nicht aufhören würde sie zu lieben, war dankbar das trotzt all ihrer lügen er sie noch Liebte. Und das diese Ehrliche Erkenntnis ihres Herzens ihre Verlogenheit in Tränen Wegschwamm. Tränen strömten aufgrund der inneren Geständnisse hemmungslos aus ihren Augen, schwemmen ihren Panzer fort. Kraftlos sackte sie zu Boden zog ihre Beine an und versenkte ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien. Die Trauer schüttelte sie so sehr wie es nur die Anfälle tun konnten. "Ich werde dich auch immer lieben!" flüsterte sie unter Tränen in den Nachtwind. Der leider nicht die Kraft hatte diese Worte zu Logen zu tragen.  
  
Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden fand sie die Kraft und kehrte auf wackeligen Beinen in ihre Wohnung zurück. Dort angekommen legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und rollte sich zusammen. Ihre Gedanken bei der Wahrheit über ihre liebe; Bis auch sie angeblich traumlos einschlief.  
Forever eye's, dark, Logans Angel  
Logans Penthouse 8:23  
  
Er blinzelte schwer als das erste licht des Tages hartnäckig in seine Augen drang. Er fühlte die Augen noch immer brennen und stechen wie seinen ganzen Körper! Verwirrt schaute er sich nach seinem Rollstuhl um, nur um zu begreifen dass er wieder gehen konnte. Jenes Blut welches Max ihm spendete um sein leben zu retten, nachdem ihn der Splitter fast umgebracht hat. "Max" mein erster Gedanke am Morgen und der letzte am Abend! Und dazwischen auch!" grübelte er. Forever eye's, dark, someone's angel  
  
Widerstreben und schwermütig rollte er sich von der Couch und spürte mal wieder dass diese zum Schlafen nicht gut ist. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und die Sinne Trübe. Die Stärken an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht geheftet, machte er sich mechanisch daran die Spuren zu beseitigen, bevor jemand was mitbekäme. Die Spuren eines Verzweifelten Mannes. Der nach einer langen Zeit zugelassen hat, das er zusammenbricht.  
  
Als alles halbwegs ordentlich aussah, steuerte er groggy auf das Bad zu. Dort angekommen beschaute er sich in dem Spiegel, zum ersten Mal seit langem.  
  
Logan sah erbärmlich aus, man konnte die Spuren einer jeder Träne auf seinem Gesicht sehen, weiße Linien und Schlieren. Seine Blauen Augen umrahmt von hellem Rot. Kleine Kapillaren sind angeschwollen und hervorgetreten. Umgeben von Augenrändern die an Abgründe erinnern. Trockene und aufgesprungenen Lippen, in deren furchen sich das rot vom Wein niedergelassen hat. Blass wie Kreide. Seit Tagen unrasiert und ungebadet. "Verkommen Cale?" fragte das Spiegelbild trocken. "Einfach verkommen!" Antwortete die Person. Er drehte das Warmwasser auf und ließ es den Waschbecken füllen. Das war er, der erste Schritt auf dem längeren Weg zu Wiederherstellung seiner Würde.  
Wohnung von Max und Original Cindy 12.13 Uhr  
  
Als Original Cindy sich langsam fragte warum ihre Genetisch aufgebohrt, angeblich nie schlafende Freundin noch nicht wach war, begab sie sich in Max's Zimmer Sie fand dort Max in ihren gestrigen Kleidern zusammengerollt schlafend, das Gesicht nass vor Tränen. Sie weinte noch im Schlaf und flüsterte etwas, auf das Original Cindy ihr Leben verwetten würde, das "Logan" heißen sollte. Cindy schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Verdammt süße" murmelte sie. Sie setzte sich neben Max und streichelte ihren Schopf. "Verdammt...als ob das Lieben nicht auch so auf natürlichem Wege schon schwer genug ist, ohne das die Manticore Idioten Viren herstellen müssen." Grübelte sie bei Max's Anblick. "Max mit Virus- Der versuch Eyes Only zum schweigen zu bringen."  
  
"Wach auf Süße!" Cindy schüttelte Max sanft an der Schulter. "Logan?" krächzte Max mit einer gebrochenen Stimme hervor. Sie lächelte Wehmütig "Nein Süße, ist's nur Original Cindy"  
  
Verwirrt und unsicher blickte Max sich um, sie konnte schwöre sie wäre bei Logen eingeschlafen. An ihm geschmiegt, in sanfter Umarmung seiner Arme. Die sanften Worte die er ihr die ganze Zeit während sie dort lag ins Ohr flüsterte. Worte voller liebe und Aufrichtigkeit, die sie Weinend gemacht haben bevor sie Einschlief. Doch je mehr licht in ihren Kopf drang, desto deutlicher wurden die Erinnerungen. Die Beobachtung von Logans Apartment; Wie er dort zusammengebrochen ist! Wie sie so gerne hinrennen wollte; Die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Die Wahrheit ihrer liebe. Wie sie bei seinem Anblick und in Gegenwart ihren ganzen Herzens selbst Zusammengebrochen ist.  
  
Max guckte verstört zu Cindy rauf, als sich dann, in Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, ihr Gesicht zum weinen verzerrte. "Schhhhht, ist Ok Süße!" Original Cindy nahm sie in die Arme und tat ihr bestes ihre Freundin zu trösten! Mach einigen Minuten der stille, die nur durch Max schluchzen unterbrochen wurden, setzte Cindy wieder an. "Du hast du ihn wieder beobachtet! Nicht war?" Mit tränennassen Gesicht und trüben roten Augen schaute Max erstaunt fragen zu Cindy hinauf. "Woher..." "Woher Original Cindy das weis Süße?!" unterbrach sie Max. "Es gibt nicht viel was Original Cindy nicht über Liebe weiß. Original Cindy weiß alles und sieht alles. Genau so wie Original Cindy wusste, das zwischen dir und Mr. Rollerboy immer etwas war, egal wie stur ihr beiden behauptet habt "Wir sind nicht so; Wir sind nicht so" Cindy grinste Altklug und versuchte die Stimmung zu Lockern. Als es nicht zog, fuhr sie ernster fort. "Genau so wie Original Cindy wusste dass du ihn liebst. Es gibt da außerdem nicht viel wo du sein kannst." Sagte Cindy. "Auf der Arbeit sehen wir dich, wenn du ins Bett gehst auch. Wenn du aber am Abend nicht im Crash bist und es alle anderen auch nicht wissen wo du steckst, dann bleibt da nicht viel zum raten übrig, nicht Süße?! Max musste kurz schief lächeln...Cindy konnte man nichts verheimlichen. Sie schien fast wirklich alles zu Wissen, und sehen.  
  
"Willst du mir erzählen was genau passier ist?" fragte Sie nach einigen Augenblicken stille und hoffte Max würde auf das Angebot eingehen, vielleicht würde es ihr Erleichterung verschaffen.  
  
Max nickte langsam und begann: "Ich...Er..." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Mission; Überleben; Ziel; Dienst...Erwachen  
Jahre zuvor!  
  
Irgendwo im Wald Nahe Manticore  
  
ZoeX umrundete den Transporter. Ihre Sinne und der angespannte Körper noch immer auf Kriegsmodus. Sie öffnete die durchlöcherte Fahrertür langsam, diese protestierte quietschend, aber gab nach. Die 35 Schuss habe ganze arbeit geleistet. Die Insassen waren regelrecht Perforiert worden. "Sperrfeuer aus nächster nähe ist sehr Effektiv" hörte sie Lydecker in ihrem Kopf sagen! Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr gehört. Unbewusst musste sie lächelte! Er war immer da. Und sie wusste das!  
  
Als sie einige brauchbare Gegenstände zusammengetragen hatte, hörte sie ein für gewöhnlich nicht hörbares; beunruhigend bekanntes Elektronisches Geräusch. ZoeX duckte sich kurz zur Quelle des Geräuschs und ihre Augen wurden sehr schmal!  
  
Unter dem Transporter angebracht stak eine einzelne Fernzündvorrichtung mit Mattleuchtender Diode die ZoeX sofort ins Auge fuhr. Rasende Bilder vom Training über Sprengkörper und Zünder huschten ihr durch den Geist.  
  
Dann, vom einer Sekunde zur nächsten, machte sie kehr und sprintete in den Wald was ihr Genetischer Code hergaben. Gerade als sie den 13 Schritt setzte, Explodierten die Ladungen. Die Druckwelle erfasste ZoeX sofort und fegte sie hinweg. Sie registrierte nur noch eine sengende Hitze und ein grelles Licht als sie dann im Flug gegen einen Baum geschmettert wurde...das Bewusstsein entgleitend....  
Jahre später  
  
Eine kleine Wohnung Irgendwo in Seattle 7:25 Uhr  
  
Zoe blinzelte, als die Bilder des Traumes mit der hellgelben Decke ihrer kleinen 2 Zimmer Wohnung verschmolzen. Sie hatte wieder diesen Traum von ihrer Flucht und der Explosion. Er kam immer und regelmäßig, gehörte ganz zu ihren bescheidenen Leben. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an die dunkeln Jahre vor dieser Flucht und der Explosion. Aber wohl an die Jahre bevor sie "Krank" wurde: An Lydecker, an Manticore, an die ganzen Wissenschaftler aber am meisten an Bondy ihre Schwester. Quirlig und Goldblond.  
  
Zoe hatte damals noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt nach Manticore zurückzugehen als die Welt über sie hereingebrochen war. All das neu und fremde was ihr Angst machte. Doch als sie sich erinnerte wie ihre Schwester X5-701-S-1 (Zoe nannte sie erst später Bondy, da sie Blond war, Blondy, ohne L) erbärmlich und ohne die Würde die einen Soldaten zusteht, gejagt und erschossen haben, entschied sie sich anders. Zudem sollte sie dort damals in diesem Transporter Sterben, soviel konnte sie sich heute zusammenreinem. Sie war eine art Köder oder ein Opfer für etwas Größeres.  
  
Sie erinnert sich noch lebhaft daran als es ihr immer schlechter ging. Die leere und Dumpfheit die sie immer öfter und länger heimsuchte. Und als die dann endgültig von ihr verschluckt wurde, konnte sie sich nicht mehr mitteilen. Immer seltener sickerten die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung zu ihr durch. Die Anweisungen und Bemühungen der Ärzte. Sie fühlte immer weniger und sah bald nichts. "Gebannt in einem Verstand, der nicht den Körper fühlt" sagte sie in den Raum hinein, als sie versucht das Gefühl mit Worten zu nennen.  
  
Doch dann, als nichts mehr zu machen gab, hörte sie jemanden Wörter sagen die in ihr etwas wachrüttelten. Worte die etwas bedeuteten. Worte die irgendwie zu ihr durchdrangen:  
  
Mission; Überleben; Ziel; Dienst Worte die überall, an jeder Wand in ihrer Baracke in Manticore Stolz prangten.  
  
Alles bekam auf einmal einen Sinn! Sie hätte nicht geahnt dass sie schon lange "Weg" war. Kaum das sie sich von der Dämmrigen Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, die sie so lange hielt, sah sie einer anderen Gefangenschaft entgegen. Der Körperlichen. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Diese Feinde hatte sie schnell und effizient Beseitigt. Lydecker wäre bestimmt voll des Lobes für sie.  
  
Sie musste lächeln als sein Strenges Gesicht sich vor ihrem Geistigen Auge schob. Er war Streng und Erbarmungslos, aber dafür wogen seine Lobe umso mehr wenn man sie hörte. Es entschädigte für die ganze Qual und die Mühe!  
  
Doch das liegt nun Jahre zurück. Jahre in denen sie ihr bestes tat um in dieser Welt zu überleben. Eine Welt die so kaputt ist, das es in jeden Krieg mehr Ordnung gibt. Zwar hatte diese Welt mehr Klänge und Farben als ihre alte, doch sie ist krank und stinkt. War der Krieg die eigentliche Welt? Ihre Welt? Das wusste sie noch nicht, aber würde es noch herausfinden.  
  
Und als sie dachte es könne nicht schlimmer kommen kam es noch schlimmer! Heute weiß sie dass sie nicht allein ist. Da Draußen sind andere Transgenetische Kreaturen. Kreaturen wie sie eine ist. Sind wohl diese Deserteure von denen Lydecker immer in Zorn gesprochen hatte.  
  
Sie ist schon einer begegnet, die eine musste diese Begegnung teuer bezahlen. Und dennoch hatte sie mit ihnen nichts zu schaffen. "Ihr seid anders" pflegte Lydecker zu sagen, wenn es auf die anderen X Modele anspielte. "Ganz anders! Ihr seid Speziell! Darum auch das -S- . Denkt daran, wenn ihr in den Kampf zieht! Verstanden X5-452-S-2?" "Ich habe daran gedacht Lydecker" sagte sie und dachte automatisch an ihre erste Begegnung mit einer "Gewöhnlichen X5" zurück.  
  
"Sie kam aus dem nichts!" sagte Zoe gedehnt, so als gelte es jedes einzelne Wort zu wiegen. Und die Bilder formten sich vor ihrem Geistigen Auge: Sie war eines Abends unterwegs um sich eine Reserve ihre Medizin zu holen, als diese X5 aus den Schatten kam! Zoe ist sofort in Defensive gegangen und hat ihre Situation analysiert. Ganz so vie sie es von Lydecker gelernt hatte. Sie hatte es sofort gerochen das es eine von diesen X5'en ist. Sie hielt nicht viel von den "üblichen" X5 Modellen. War ihnen sogar übergeordnet. Aber wurde nicht zwangsläufig als Feind eingestuft, wohl aber als Verräter. "Nenne deine Kennung Soldat" hatte Zoe knapp gerufen. "Was?!" kam es dümmlich von der X5. "Deine Kennung" wiederholte Zoe mit strengerem Nachdruck, ihre eigene Ungeduld wachsend. "Entspann dich Schwester, wir sind hier nicht bei Manticore" "Danach habe ich nicht gefragt" entgegnete Zoe kalt "Und deine Schwester bin ich erst recht nicht, Minderwertige X5" zischte sie und wich zurück als die X5 sich einen Schritt näherte. Zoe's gegenüber war eine Frau mir Rehbraunen Haaren die zum Zopf geflochten waren und weiser Haut. Grünen Augen und einen Schmalen Mund. Schön wie alle X5 Frauen. Aber ihre ganze Körperhaltung beichtete Zoe die Vernachlässigte Wachsamkeit und das Fehlen an regelmäßigem Training. "Minder...was?" fragte die X5 stutzig " Ich weis nicht auf welchem Trip, du bist aber..." weiter kam sie nicht. Als sie mitten im Satz auf Zoe zuging und ihren Arm einer harmlosen aber unbedachten Geste nach Zoe streckte. Es ging alles sehr schnell.  
  
Zoe packte den Arm nutzte ihren Schwung, drehte sich in die X5', versenkte ihren Ellebogen in deren Herzgegend. Die Getroffene taumelte zurück, auf ihren Gesicht der Ausdruck völliger Überraschung, gemengt mir dem soeben erlittenen Harm. X5-452-S-2wartete nicht lange, setzte mit einem Side Kick direkt hinterher, der einen normalen Menschen den Brustkorb eingetreten hätte, und nagelte die "Minderwertige" in die Wand hinter ihr fest. Dort deckte Zoe sie mit Schlägen und Kicks ein bis diese Zuckend zusammenbrach.  
  
Zoe lies die X5 liegen und setzte ihren Weg schnell fort. Sie wechselte gleich an jenem Abend ihre Absteige und den Stadtteil. "Wer wusste, was "wer" noch wusste." Sagte sie sich.  
  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Bauch und versenkte ihr Gesicht in den weichen Kissen. Als sie daran dachte. Mag sein das sie Verräter und Deserteure sind, doch was machte sie dazu? Sahen sie einem ähnlichen Schicksal entgegen wie Sie, als sie "geopfert" werden sollte? So wie sie Bondy geopfert haben, nachdem sie doch so gut gedient hatte? Und nur sterben musste, weil sie ihr nicht mehr helfen konnten. Weil sie nicht wussten wie! Manchmal fühlte sie wegen der X5 etwas was man als bedauern abtun konnte, doch nur manchmal. Nicht jedoch so an diesem Morgen! Sie verspürte keine verlangen danach. Wo sie jetzt daran dachte, fühlte sie sich in ihren damaligen Entschluss bestärkt.  
  
"Zeit für die Arbeit" dachte sie sich, als der Wecker anfing um 7:30 zu rasseln und sich sein Ton in ihre Überlegungen drängte! Sie warf ihm einen Indolenten Blick zu, so als würde sie ihm zeigen wollen wie unbeeindruckt sie war. So als sage sie "Klingele bis du Schwarz wirst"  
  
Zoe, die eher wenig Schläft, wie es ihre "Natur" war, genoss es dennoch im Bett zu liegen. In Gegensatz zu ihrem früheren Heim konnte sie solange drinnen bleiben wie sie Lust hatte. Sie genoss diese wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper einnistete und das Räkeln in den Laken. "Erhaben" Das war das richtige Wort, fand Zoe, dies zu umschreiben.  
  
Als die Zeit für die "Aufstehen Phase" kritischer wurde, sprang aus dem Bett und Wusch sich mit seinem nassen Lappen Gesicht, Achseln und Hals, kleidete sich an und legte los! Die X5-S Packte ihren Rucksack mit Arbeitsklamotten - ältere alltags Dinger -, den Minidisk Player eine kleine Flasche Tryptophan und marschierte durch die Tür.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie auf Mrs. Marshall, die Eigentümerin ihrer Wohnung. Und einer von Zoes Ansprechperson in Menschlichen belangen. Sie konnte es sich nie erklären warum sie so von dieser Person angetan war. Sie empfand diese gar als "beeinflussend". Immer in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte sich Zoe "weich und mild" fast Menschlich. Wahrscheinlich lag es an ihren ruhigen Augen und der art wie sie sprach. In diesen Augen war eine Tiefe und wärme die die X5-S fast körperlich fühlen konnte! Eine Stimme, so "Schön und Mütterlich", wie Zoe es nennt, obwohl sie im Leben nicht erfahren hatte was "Mütterlich" sein ist. Ein begriff dessen Natur sie nur wage verstehen konnte.  
  
Zoe vermutete das dies alle älteren Menschen zustande bringen können. Sie grüßte knapp und lief an ihr vorbei, mit einer ausrede wie: Zu spät dran! Sie würde gerne mit dieser Frau sich unterhalten, doch es bereitete ihr auch Angst. Wachsamkeit, die der ruhe und Gelassenheit weicht, wenn sie mit Mrs. Marshall sprach war auf eine art schön für sie. Doch fürchtet sie auch die Konsequenzen dessen. Wann immer sie Mrs. Marshall zusammen kam und mit ihr Sprach, spielte sie Vorrücken-Abrücken. Ihre Neugier lies sich Vorrücken -fragte aber lies nie fragen -, und mit den Infos die sie haben wollte Abrücken. So war es am besten.  
  
Sie ist ein Soldat. Immer bereit für den Krieg. Ein Krieger auf höchster Stufe.  
  
Zoe flitzte durch das Trappenhaus wie ein Wind und fegte die große alte Flügeltür weit offen. Noch eher die Türflügel in die Auffangpolster Schlug, war Zoe schon im trüben morgenlicht verschwunden.  
  
Das erste was man in dieser kaputten Welt draußen lernt, ist der dringende Bedarf an Zahlungsmitteln. Green, Mäuse, Pipen, Lappen, Scheine und Cash. Tausend Namen für dass ein und selbe. Etwas was sich die kleinsten unter den Egos am liebsten ganz leicht beschaffen wollen. Der bedarf ist immer groß. Sie selbst tat schon allerart von Sachen um daran zu kommen! Darum ist auch die Art des "Verdienens" so wichtig. Deswegen Arbeitete sie!  
  
Es ist besser man Verdient sich das Geld auf legaler weise, und ist dadurch dennoch nicht so auffällig, als wie wenn man es sich einfach aneignen würde. Natürlich hat sie es auch anders versuch. Dann und wann! Es war notwendig...doch im Ganzen nicht auf Dauer, denn es war zu gefährlich. Sie war im feindlichen Territorium.  
  
Einmal hatte einer, der versucht hatte ihr Wochengehalt zu stehlen selbst Zeuge der Qualität von Manticore Soldaten werden müsse. Und sich seiner Zu "entledigen", war aufwendiger als Arbeiten.  
  
Doch manchmal musste Zoe auf diese art von "Beschaffung" zurückgreifen. Es war notwendig. Allein der Erwerb von Tryptophan an sich war kostspielig. Der "normale" Gehalt konnte das nicht decken.  
  
Zoe konnte sich nur ausmalen wie die Welt vor diesem "Puls" gewesen mochte.  
  
All ihr wissen um das "davor" hatte sie aus Büchern oder alten Filmen. Die art von Unterhaltung die sie sich ab und an gönnte. Irgendwie verspürte sie eine Art von bedauern, das sie damals nicht dort war. Sie war ja immer nur in Manticore. Und das war alles was sie kannte! Die Welt von damals -vor dem Puls -, so schien es ihr, war auch hell und bunt, doch bei weitem nicht so Schmutzig!  
  
Diese Welt- genauer noch, deren Zustand- ist nur das Ergebnis von Unachtsamkeit. Der Preis war natürlich dazu dementsprechend ausgefallen. Eine Supermacht im nu klein und unwichtig. Zoe wusste das es das ganze Manticore Programm gab, weil die Regierung Krieg führend eine Macht war. Doch eine Supermacht wollte Supersoldaten! Die wenigen, die es mit vielen aufnehmen konnten.  
  
Auf dem weg zur Arbeit hielt sich die X5-S an die Nebengassen. Zwar sind diese gefährlicher und Schmutziger als die "Offenen" Straßen, doch konnte dort nichts lauern was ihr gefährlich werden konnte und das wusste sie. Sie bevorzugte dies, weil es weit weg von all den vielen Leuten ist die ihr über den weg liefen. Nicht das sie sich fürchtete...aber es waren zu viele!  
  
Möglich wenig Kontakt mit anderen. Sie war keiner von ihnen. Kein Mensch. Sie war eine Spezies für sich.  
  
Dennoch musste sie kurz ihre schützenden Gassen kurz verlassen um sich bei einem alten aber netten Herren, Jovo mit Namen - Serb-Keltischer Amerikaner wie er immer stolz betonte- ihre Belegten Brote zu holen.  
  
Er und seine Frau Milena machten ihr Brot immer selbst. Die warmen Belegten Brote, die sie in ihrem kleinen Lokal mit allerlei leckeren Sachen darauf anbieten, waren seit einem Jahr immer ihr Frühstück und Abendessen. Sie mochte nie mehr darauf verzichten. Ein Schwäche zweifelsohne...dennoch eine art von Notwendigkeit.  
  
Um unnötigen Kontakt mit anderen zu vermeiden hatte sie früher selbst ihre Nahrung zubereitet. Sie fand was sie fand. Musste aber Festellen, das das "Essen Machen" nicht in ihren Genen Programmiert war, wie Töten oder meterhohe Zäune stürmen.  
  
Zumindest nicht in der Vollendeten Art und weise wie bei Milena Herr Jovo's Frau. Und leider konnte sie nicht, auf die ihr bekanten Militärkost zurückgreifen. Sie ernährte sich von den verschiedensten Kombinationen an Lebensmitteln, nur um sich am ende einzugestehen, das sie diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Oder als Spätestens durch die falsche Ernährung ihr Körper in Streik trat.  
  
Die Zeit erinnerte sich noch:  
  
Als sie in ihren ersten Monaten hungernd durch die Gegend zog und irgendwann viel später Speichel triefend wieder vor dem Fenster eines Lokals hängen blieb und die Leckereien angaffte, war sie vollkommen überrascht als sich dieses mal eine Faltige Hand mit Teller in ihr Blickfeld schob. Darauf, das bis jetzt unvergessene und appetitlichste, Belegte warme Brot.. Zoe zögerte unschlüssig ob sie weglaufen sollte oder es essen. Doch der leckere Duft der ihr in ihre Überempfindliche Nase stieg, tat sich mit ihrem Hunger zusammen und Gewannen auch diesen Krieg. -Mal wieder- Und eher sie sich versah, saß sie mit Frau Milena zusammen bei Tisch und aß. Die ältere Frau bekam selbst Hunger als sie zusah wie die ausgehungerte X5- S die Brote ohne Atempausen verschlang. Ihr Mann war sofort angetan von Zoe, und ihrer art, dass er ihr weitere Brote anbot. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, sie erinnerte ihn an die Tochter die er nie hatte.  
  
Zoe fast verhungert, lebte ihren Hunger auf animalische Art aus. Milena versorgte Zoe mit Trinkjoghurt und schüttelte den Kopf wunderlich in anbetracht der Energie mit der Zoe schlang. Als Zoe gesättigt und fast glücklich Schnurrend am Tisch saß, hatte sie eine beachtliche Anzahl an Broten verputzt. So viele, das Milena Zoe bei der Hand nahm und sie bat, als Gegenleistung in der Küche auszuhelfen. "Es wäre nur gerecht vor dem Herr, eine Gegenleistung zu erbringen." Sprach Milena und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zur Decke. Zoe, die zur der Zeit nicht wusste welchen Herren die Frau meinte, aber einsah dass es vernünftig war und bei Manticore selbst Küchendienst hatte, erklärte sich mit einem Kopfnicken einverstanden. Als sie noch 2 Stunden fertig Waren, bat sie der Jovo zu sich an die Theke und fragte sie welche Zutaten sie künftig auf ihrem Brot gerne so hätte. Hungrig auf alles was schmeckt, zeigte Zoe auf jede zutat die sie dort vorfand. Milena schaute schmunzelnd auf den verwirrten Jovo, der sich angesichts der "unorthodoxen" Kombinationen an zutaten unbeholfen vorkam. Als das warme Brot endlich alle Zutaten zusammen hatte, lächelte Zoe unbewusst glücklich. Jovo war sehr angetan von diesem lächelnden Kind, seine Väterlichen Gefühle erwachten ganz.  
  
Er war erfreut. Sosehr, das er ihr Belegtes Brot mit allem was sie haben wollte vor sich hinhielt und fragte: "Wie solle dein Brot nun heißen?" fragte er. "Du musst deinen Brot nun einen Namen geben, damit es Segen erfährt und gut Hunger stillt" fügte sein Frau hinzu als Zoe noch immer nicht antwortete. Verwirrt schaute Zoe zu dem ältern Paar. Es war Jovo, der nach einer längeren und konfusen Stille wieder das Wort ergriff. "Hör Kind, dein Brot wird langsam alt" sagte er feixend. "Und da keiner solch eine..." er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "...Zusammenstellung" warf deine Frau schnell ein. "Ja. Zusammenstellung" er schaute dankbar zu seiner Frau "gemacht hatte, muss es eine neuen Name geben. Verstehst du Kind. Alles braucht einen Namen. Selbst Gott hat einen!" Gerade als Milena es noch Mal versuchen wollte das stille Mädchen, welches seit der ersten Begegnung nicht gesagt hatte, ein gesprochenes Wort zu entreißen, sprach Zoe plötzlich "Bondy!" "Bondy?" wiederholte der Mann sichtlich verwirrt und schaute zur seiner Frau. "Was ist ein Bondy Milena?" Die Frau begann zu Lachen, als sie das verblüfft ratlose Gesicht ihres Mannes sah und prustend rief "Na offensichtlich der Name ihres Brotes!!" Jäh viel er mit in ihr lachen ein! Ihr beider lachen war so herzlich, das Zoe angesteckt wurde und selbst mit einstig. "Schön das du diene Sprache wieder gefunden hast! Wie heißt du mein Kind?" fragte die ältere Frau neugierig. "Zoe...nur Zoe!" antwortete sie Wahrheitsgemäß aber zögernd. "Das ist Griechisch für "Leben", Sagte der alte Mann leise vor sich hin. "Also gut Zoe, ich bin Milena und mein Mann da heißt Jovo." Stellte die Frau alle vor. " Milena darf ich dir Zoe's Bondy vorstellen!!..." sprach Jovo feierlich und hielt das warme Brot hoch. "Zoe's Bondy!" Sprach seine Frau nach. "Nichts für schwache Mägen" fügte sie lachend schnell hinzu, als sie sich an die Zutaten erinnerte die drinnen steckten. "Vergiss nicht das in der Speisekarte zu erwähnen" sagte sie Augenzwinkernd  
  
Und Zoe fühlte damals zum ersten Mal etwas ihr unbekanntes aber sehr angenehmes. Was der gewöhnliche Mensch als Geborgenheit benenne würde.  
  
Der Rest ist Zoes Geschichte, und es genügt zu sagen dieses ältere Ehepaar nun zu ihrem "bescheidenen" Leben gehörte.  
  
Zoe bedankte sich bei Herr Jovo, zahlte ihr Brot, wie immer unter Preis wenn überhaupt- der ältere Mann läst nicht mit sich streiten; tat dann immer Tagelang beleidigt, wenn sie es dennoch versuchte - und zog davon.  
  
Auf dem weg zur Arbeit hörte sie Pre-Puls Musik. Sie erkannte dass Musik, nebst Essen, zu den Dingen zählte die ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Aus irgendwelchen gründen. Selbst das war nach ihren Maßstab zuviel der Ablenkung, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Das war das einzigem, was man unter Luxus verstand, was sie sich erlaubte. Neben dem Bett, dem Essen, den Romanen, Filmen und dem Langen schlafen.  
  
Nur wenige Songs waren auf ihrer Disk und zwei davon mochte sie besonders. Linkin Park mit "my December", und David Gray mit "Sail away". Die einzigen Songs die das berührten, was sie als "Herz" ansah. "Widerspruch Soldat" sagte sie oft, wenn sie daran dachte, sie könnte auch eins in jenem menschlichen sinne haben, selbst wenn sie keiner ist.  
  
Sie kannte das Prinzip welches mit dem Herzen einhergeht: Die schwäche die stark macht. Dieser Widerspruch war beispiellos aber schön.  
  
Es war nicht so das sie keins im Menschlichen sinne hat, sonder das sie aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung - Mangel an Emotionen bei Manticore - sie sich nicht damit auseinander setzen konnte, ohne noch verwirrter am ende dazustehen als zuvor. Sie tat was sie immer tat. Sie nahm es hin, wenn es anders nicht ging, und versuchte sich darauf einzustellen.  
  
Diese Songs, die von jemand berichten der ein Heim sucht, oder ein Heimat das diesen jemanden sucht. Ein Heim mit einer anderen Person, mir der man dieser Welt entkommen kann, in eine bessere. Zoe war dieses Prinzip nur halb verständlich, doch es war verdammt verlockend. Gab es dort dies "besseres"?!  
  
Heute hatte sie sich nur für "My December" entschieden. Den ganzen einstündigen Fußweg hörte sie diesen Song auf Wiederholung. Sie lies sich leiten. Von Worten und der Melodie des Songs, deren Gefühls Geheimnis sie sich zu erforschen vorgenommen hatte.  
  
this is my december  
  
this is my time of the year  
  
this is my december  
  
this is all so clear  
  
"Nichts ist so klar wie es gesungen wird.ich wünschte es wär's"  
  
this is my december  
  
this is my snow covered home  
  
this is my december  
  
this is me alone  
  
"Das bin ich.allein.ganz allein"  
  
and i  
  
just wish that i didnt feel  
  
like there was something i missed  
  
and i  
  
take back all the things i said  
  
to make you feel like that  
  
and i  
  
just wish that i didnt feel  
  
like there was something i missed  
  
and i  
  
take back all the things i said to you  
  
and i give it all away  
  
just to have somewhere to go to  
  
give it all away  
  
to have someone to come home to  
  
"Was würde ich alles gebe wollen...?"  
  
this is my december  
  
these are my snow covered dreams  
  
this is me pretending  
  
this is all i need  
  
Ein gefühlsmäßiger Schauer durchfährt sie immer bei dieser Stelle im Song. Die Idee von der Bevorzugten Einsamkeit ist tiefsinnig. Erinnert stark an die ihre. Vielleicht ist das auch zu vergleichen, mit dem versuch sich alles einzureden was man braucht, ist, oder nicht braucht oder ist.  
  
Der meist widersprüchliche teil in diesem und anderen Songs, ist die Zweideutigkeit. Aber es machte diese "Sine" viele offener und eher möglich. Zoe hat schon vorher über dies nachgedacht, doch immer aufgrund zu vieler Widersprüche aufgegeben. "Auch dies ist nur so, weil es eben so ist." Dachte sie bitter dabei.  
  
and i  
  
just wish that i didnt feel  
  
like there was something i missed  
  
and i  
  
take back all the things i said  
  
to make you feel like that  
  
and i  
  
just wish that i didnt feel  
  
like there was something i missed  
  
and i  
  
take back all the things i said to you  
  
and i give it all away  
  
just to have somewhere to go to  
  
give it all away  
  
to have someone to come home to  
  
this is my december  
  
this is my time of the year  
  
this is my december  
  
this is all so clear  
  
and i give it all away  
  
just to have somewhere to go to  
  
give it all away  
  
to have someone to come home to  
  
Diese Worte im Lied bedeuteten ihr aus Unbekanten gründen viel. Nicht dass sie es ergründen konnte, oder auch nur einen deut erklären, es war einfach so! Sie hat lange mit sich gekämpft, um sich "Nur" mit dieser Antwort zu begnügt. Sie hoffte nur dass nicht auf mehrere Dinge "nur" diese Antwort gab.  
  
Zoe wusste das viel X5 Soldaten im Einsatz auch außerhalb von Manticore waren. Manchmal wünschte sie sich sie hätte es auch gedurft. Denn all jene hatten das Vergnügen früher zu lernen was hier draußen vor sich ging. Wie viel hätte sie dann eher Verstanden.  
  
Es war schon jetzt alles fast zu viel...Das Brot...die Musik...alte Ehepaare...Eis...Liebes Filme...Liebe. Man konnte das nicht so schnell verarbeiten, selbst mit der Intelligenz einer X5. Die Flut an Eindrücken und Bilder; Geschmäcker und Düfte...alles brach jeden Tag aufs Neue über die X5-S ein.  
  
Mit ihren Gedanken schlimm wo anders, waren ihre Beine auf Autopilot unterwegs.  
Alte Poster  
  
Die Nebenstraßen von Seattle waren überbevölkert mit Müll und der Geschichte eines der wohl Anmaßenden Mächte überhaupt. Graffitis und Gangtags sowie Poster und alte Ausgebleichte Plakate und Werbungen irgendwelcher, nun unerahnbarer Güter zieren die bröckelnden Wände.  
  
Genau so die Poster von alten und neuen Volkshelden wie Roosevelt; Patton; Eyes Only; GI Joe und anderen kleinen Gestalten. Gemalt und Aufgeklebt von Bewunderern. Und natürlich die Poster mit den Feinden aus dem Osten, stets mit vermummten Gesicht, und alten Sowjetischen AK's.47. Synonyme für den Puls. Alte Autos und Karosserien oder die Überbleibsel derer, türmten sich bis unter die Regenrille der alten Wohnungen an denen sie, links liegen und vergessen wurden.  
  
Arme Menschen, mit noch einer noch geringerer Habe als die ärmsten, tummelten sich irgendwo dazwischen. Versteckt und vergessen. Verschreckt, durch die sicheren und festen Schritte eines Soldaten in Gestallt eines jungen Mädchen.  
Zoe zollte ihre ganzen Aufmerksamkeit der Musik widmete, merkte erst das sie angekommen war, als sie den Personaleingang zu ihrer Firma fast umrannte.  
  
Ihr Job, eine unbedeutende Stelle als Lagerarbeiter, genügte ihr mit dem einkommen vollkommen für ihre Bedürfnisse: Die Miete, die Mrs. Marschall gering hielt, im vergleich zu anderen. Die Täglichen Brote von Herr Jovo, die sie immer billiger bekam. Kleidung, Mittel zur pflege des Körpers und Eis und Musik. Das Geld für Tryptophan war schon eine andere Geschichte. Aber Ihr Gehalt reichte vollkommen.  
  
Sie war gut in ihrem Job. Sie konnte alles besser ordnen und organisieren als es den anderen in der Hektik möglich war. Sie als X5-S war ja eher effizienter als die Menschen an sich. Zudem hatte sie dort in ihrer großen Halle nur flüchtigen Kontakt mit andern, was ihr zuvorkam. Lieferungen fuhren rein, wurden abgeladen und fuhren wieder weg. Die Ware musste dann Zoe einordnen und bereitstellen. Das war's. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.  
  
Die Arbeit tat ihr auch gut. Die Bewegung und Kraft die einher mit der Arbeit kamen. Zoe brauchte das. Es war Bestandteil ihrer, von Menschen erdachten und Geschaffenen, Natur. Ihr Körper verlangte ständig nach Bewegung. Sie fühlte sich erhaben in jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Sie und Bondy rannten viele Meilen jeden Morgen. Dort bei Manticore, war das Bewegen und Jagen das einzige was sie wirklich gern hatte. Das Erlebnis wenn sie auf Jagt waren, der heulende Wind in den Ohren, das starke Gefühl von Kraft und Stärke war jedes Mal überwältigend. Das Gefühl von Fliegen war vergleichbar. Sie mochte es! Jeden Abend wenn die Ausgangssperre in Seattle ausgerufen wurde und es dunkel war, war sie draußen unterwegs und Lief. Ganz in Schwarz und heimlich. Sie rannte überall dorthin wo ihr Sektorpassierschein nicht Zugang hatte. Für sie war es nie ein Problem sie an den Checkpoints vorbeizumogeln. Sie hatte so schon viel von der Stadt gesehen. Sogar jenen teil der der nicht so schmutzig war wie der ihre. Da wo die Wohnungen hoch und schön waren. Wo Leute mit viel Green lebten. In Sektor 9.  
  
Wann immer Sie von anderen Mitarbeitern, die eigentlich ihre Kollegen waren, die Wege kreuzte, gab sie ihr bestes und abweisendes. Sie machte sich nicht viel aus engeren Kontakten. Zwar versuchten ungefähr gleichaltrige Mitarbeiter die X5-S dazu zu bewegen in engeren Kollegialen Sinne zusammen zu kommen, oder mal mit ihnen Auszugehen, doch Zoe wimmelte sie immer wieder ab.  
  
Irgendwann aber, nach einiger Zeit, merkte Zoe, dass diese Leute sich nicht mehr um sie bemühten und sie in ruhe ließen. Was ihr zum teil entgegen kann. Und sie irgendwie erfreute...aber nur zu teil. Sie schob es ab und zu auf ihre Tierischen Gene, wenn sie das verlangen nach Gesellschaft überkam!  
  
Sie hat weder Freunde noch Lover. Natürlich wusste Sie über das vergnügen bescheid, welches es mit sich brachte, doch das brauchen Soldaten nicht, oder? Zumindest keine Manticore Soldaten! Die Zyklen der Paarung, die sei 2-3-mal im Jahr überkamen konnte sie stillen, wenn sie wollte. - Was nicht oft vorkam- Sie kämpfte so gut es ging dagegen an! Weil es eine weitere schwäche war. Aber wenigstens eine die man halbwegs bekämpfen konnte.  
  
Alle Woche schienen nach dem gleichen Muster zu laufen wie alle anderen davor auch. Aber dies war auch der letzte Arbeitstag in der Woche. Und sie wusste was die zu bedeuten hatte: Wieder mal Zeit zum Totschlagen. Zoe mochte dies nicht und hatte sie auch niemanden dazu. Aber es musste so sein! Paar Tage bis zur Nächsten Arbeitswoche.  
  
Nach 7 Stunden Arbeit, packte Zoe sich ihren Kram und begab sich auf das Dach des Nachbargebäudes. Oben auf dem Dach entspannte sie sich in der untergehenden Sonne und hörte Musik bis an der Zeit war heimzugehen und Zeit für ihr Abendbrot bei Herr Jovo und seiner Frau. Das würde dann um 18:00 auf sie dort warten. Zum halben preis...wie immer.  
  
Sie dachte oft an Milena und Jovo. Nach jedem Feierabend wartete ein "Bondy-Brot" auf Sie. Warm und einladend. Die Leute drängten nicht in Zoe, fragten nicht und stellten keine Forderungen. Sie ließen sie einfach dort in ruhe Essen und waren da. Wenn sie dann aber das wenige sprach, hörten sie zu. Es war alles so viel unkomplizierter! Es war "Gut".  
  
Als Zoes Lied wieder mal endete, stand sie auf um zu gehen. Doch dann erblickte sie eine Kleine Gestallt auf einem Fahrrad die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es schein auf dem ersten Blick wie einer dieser unzähligen Bike Messenger zu sein, die nach dem Puls wieder "IN" waren. Da alle anderen Methoden ohne Rechenleistung und Staatliche Wege mit der Bombe gleichzeitig geplatzt sind.  
  
Das alles hätte sie nicht gekümmert, wenn sie ihren Blick hätte schweifen lassen. Doch aus reiner Neugierde Zoomte sie ihren Blick. Um sich das alle näher anzusehen. Ihr Atem stockte und ihr Herz setzte aus, als der Messenger -eine Sie- sich umdrehte und Zoe in ihr einiges Gesicht schaute.  
  
Zwar war die andere anders gekleidet und auch ihre Haare waren kürzer, doch war eindeutig sie! "Ein Klon" hauchte sie kraftlos. "Ein verdammter Klon von mir!" sprach sie verletzt. Von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten fühlte sie etwas was ein Normales Wesen als "Gekränkt sein" empfunden hätte, nur mit dem grundlegenden unterschied, das sie es als schlimmsten Angriff empfand. Wie konnte Manticore sie so schlimm Verletzen? Sie war doch Spezial. Hatte Lydecker ihnen was vorgemacht? Sie wusste nicht was in ihr jetzt vorging. Sie war Zornig wie auf jene aus ihren Traum, die sie einsperren wollten und irgendwie Betroffen.  
  
Und sie schwor sich, sie würde nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob sie nicht mit diesem Klon gleichermaßen verfahren sollte. "Es" stellte in ihren Augen eine Verballhörnung ihrer Existenz als einzigartige; als "Spezielle" dar. "Wie konnten sie das tun" zischt sie Wütend, am Rande des wahrnehmbares. Ihr Gesicht, verkrampft zur einer Fratze aus Chiromantie.  
  
Das Messenger-Mädchen sprang elegant vom Rad und bahnte sich ihren weg zum inneren des Gebäudes. Kurze Zeit darauf, wo sie ihr Päckchen abgeliefert hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Rad und fuhr los.  
  
Zoe packte ihre Sachen zusammen, stopfte sie brutal in den Rucksack und sprang vom Dach die 3 Stockwerke runter, um der Kopie zu folgen.  
  
Zoe's Klon fuhr gelassen die Straßen ihrem nächsten Ziel entgegen, nicht ahnend dass ihre genetische Kopie ihr folgte, die glaubt sie sei die Kopie! 


	4. Kapitel 4

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey.M.Z  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Hopp, Hopp. Das Nagen im Hinterkopf.  
  
2 Wochen Später  
  
16:52 Jam Pony  
  
"Hopp, Hopp. Eine Eillieferung nach Sektor 7, die Blooming Street! Sollte sofort da sein! Am besten Gestern!" schrie Normal und hielt das Paket hoch. "Nicht mit Original Cindy Normal! In paar Minuten is' Schluss. Wer will da noch ans andere ende der Stadt pendeln?" fragte Cindy und stemmte zu Bekräftigung ihrer Verweigerung die Hände an die Hüfte. "Mit mir auch nicht Mann!" rief Herbal von seinem Schließfach rüber und mehrer Kopfschütteln im Hintergrund Gesellten sich dazu. "Will sich den keiner freiwillig melden" fragte Normal sich ergebend "Wenn du es wissen willst: Nein!" kam es von Sketchy und wechselte mit Herbal einen gemeinsam eingeübten Handschlag. "Ihr lausigen Postpubertären Faulenzer." Erhob Normal. "Wenn ihr Faulen Penner nur ein wenig mehr Opferbereitschaft für euren Job zeigen würdet, dann wäre diese Welt nur halb so Kaputt wie jetzt!" versuchte er seiner Frust Luft zu machen. "Ist wahr Mann!" warf Herbal ein, und kam näher, "Aber, wie sagte es der Most High! Wenn da Welt nach ne Puls in den Arsch geht, dann sorg dafür, das der deine Bruder nicht mitgeht!!" und verschränkte die Arme lässig vor der Brust. "Das hat er niemals gesagt" konterte Normal. "Das entsprang soeben deiner kranken Fantasie" "Yo Mann, wahr! Aber ich halte mich daran" sagte der Rastafari Schulter zuckend, und nickte Sketchy zu.  
  
"Ich mach's!" meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme in der menge. "Du?!" riefen Normal und Cindy mit einer Stimme, beide gleichermaßen überrascht und schauten zur Max. "Ja ich!" bekräftigte Sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen und die fragenden Blicke der Kollegen, die still fragen "Was ist mit Max bloß los, in den letzten Wochen." Zu ignorieren.  
  
"Hör' ma Süße!" Original Cindy kam näher und packte sie am Arm. "Ich weis dass dir daheim die Decke auf dem Kopf fällt und Mr. Rollerboy in deinen Gedanken sein trauriges Unwesen treibt, aber immerzu überstunden sind keine Lösung Suger!" "Ja, ich weiß" sagte Max mit einem Traurigen Blick "aber es hält meinen Kopf frei! Und es tut gut." "Nun gut Süße, mach das beste daraus." lenkte ihre Freundin ein. Sie wusste alles und wusste wie schwer es sein muss. Sie selbst hat ihren Liebsten Menschen verloren.  
  
"Ich habe noch Hoffnung für dich, im Gegensatz zu der Ansammlung Fauler Landstreicher hier." rief Normal hinterher, als Max das Päckchen nahm und wegfuhr.  
  
"Ihr solltet euch ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen. Faules Pack." sagte er zu den anderen, die zum teil noch immer verwirrt von Max's verhalten waren. "Bilde dir darauf nichts ein Normal." mahnte Cindy " Sie ist nur verwirrt in den letzten Wochen, und braucht Ablenkung!" "Was auch immer" murmelte er und wendete sich seinem Kram zu.  
  
OC stand in der einfahrt zur Jam Pony Messenger Service ihren Rucksack geschultert und schaute der wegfahrenden Max nach. Sie hat Cindy alles erzählt was sie jenem Abend gesehen hat. Ihr Herz wurde immer schwer wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Max und Logan taten ihr leid. Sie haben so lange ihre Gefühle ignoriert und um einander rumgetanzt. Dann, wo die beiden endlich den Mut fanden es zu gestehen, wurde sie einander weggenommen. Der Tod hatte sie geschieden. Doch Manticore erweckte  
  
Max erneut. Ihre Persönliche Hölle, die Manifestation all ihrer Ängste, durchlebt und überlebt kam sie wieder. Weniger Unschuldig und mehr geschlagener als vorher, doch sie kam wieder zurück.  
  
In Manticore überlebte sie nur wegen ihrer mächtigen Liebe zur Logan und der Gewissheit dass diese Liebe sie erhalten wir, damit sie zu ihm zurückkehren kann. Als die Frau die sie war, und die er liebte. Als Max und nicht als X5-452. Max schaffte es dann auch anschließend nach 4 Monate zu entkommen. Dann, als sie endlich nach Hause kam und Logen sie in die Arme nahm, hätte der Virus, welchem Manticore in Max eingepflanzt und auf Logans DNA angesetzt hatte, ihn beinahe getötet. "So nah und dennoch unberührbar" murmelte OC Max's ganze Geschichte im Geiste abspielend.  
  
Seit jener, verhängnisvollen, Wiedervereinigung ging es Bergab mit ihnen. Der ganze Weg bergauf den sie bis dahin mit mühe gegangen sind, sie nun im Eiltempo runter sausen. Sie liebten einander, soviel wissen alle. Aber eine liebe in der die Berührung des Partners, selbst die kleinste, tötet, ist bar jeder Vorstellungskraft.  
  
Und ja, Max verhielt sich falsch! Es war dumm von ihr Logan glauben zu lassen sie habe nun eine Beziehung mit diesem Blonden Bimbo, diesem Alec, nur um ihn fernzuhalten; zu beschützen. Dabei sollte sie auch eigentlich wissen, dass ihn das auch töten könnte. Viele sind auch an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben, weil die liebe so stark war das das leben ohne diese keinen sinn mehr hatte. Und alles was keinen sinn hat, lebt nicht oder zumindest nicht lange. Liebe kann auch leicht getötet werden, wenn man ihr die richtigen wunden beibringt. Was schneller und leichter geht als viele glauben. Und ihre Liebe, die schon zu viele Wunden erlitten hat, steht auf der Kippe zum Nichts!  
  
"Sie hätte auch daran denken sollen" dachte Sie "Wenn sie das Problem von beginn an besser angepackt hätten, so wäre die Sache nicht so weit aus dem Ruder geraten" Original Cindy wusste das sie da noch wird mitreden wollen. "Wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig beim Kragen packen, dann tue ich es!" sagte sie mit einer für OC typischen Gewissheit. "Was meinst du?!" fragte Sketchy als er neben Cindy trat und das letzte laut gesprochen aufschnappte. "Ach nichts Suger, nur ärger mit meinem Homegirl!" sagte OC und blickte noch dorthin wo Max zuvor noch gewesen war. Sketchy nickte nur zustimmend. Auch ihm ist die Änderung an Max aufgefallen, so wie allen bei Jam Pony, doch er wusste das er nichts machen kann, außer einfach da sein.  
  
"Aber, nicht so schnell Baby!" rief sie ihm hinterher als er gerade gehen wollte "Du schuldest Original Cindy noch einen Krug Bier" sagte sie strahlend. Sketchy stöhnte nur gequält auf und lies sich von Cindy entführen. "Das behauptet Herbal auch schon den Ganzen Tag! Wann soll ich bitte so viele Schulden gemacht haben?" Fragte er, wirklich nicht wissend wie. "Na, an jenem Abend Bruder, wo du Dichter warst als Dichtungsmasse." Warf Herbal ein, als er sich zu ihnen Gesellte. "Ich erinnere mich aber nicht!" protestierte er vergebens. "Wir schon." Sagte Original Cindy und packte ihn fester am Arm als befürchte sie er würde noch Fahnenflüchtige werden. "Ok-ok. Aber jedem nur ein kleines! OK?" hörte man Sketchy noch sagen bevor die drei Jam Pony verließen.  
Sektor 7 18:12  
  
Max hatte Normal's "Gestrige Eillieferung" vor ungefähr einer Stunde abgegeben saß aber noch immer im Sektor 7 fest. Nicht das es Ärger mit ihrem Sektorpass an den Checkpoints gegeben hatte, wie sie später behaupten wollte, oder so, sonder weil sie nicht wusste was nun. Sie dachte, wenn sie sich genug auf die Arbeit Konzentrierte, dann wird es in ihrem Kopf besser werden. Was es nicht tat. Zumindest nicht ganz. Nun saß sie auf den Treppengeländer eines Bürogebäudes und starrte mit ihrem Traurig-nachdenklichen blick Löcher in den Umgebung.  
  
Sie war eine Meisterin im Verstecken ihrer Gefühle, doch es gelang ihr immer seltener in der letzten Zeit. Viel zu selten um sich wohl zu fühlen. Und viel zu selten um Gelassen zu sein. Wenn ihre Gedanken Atmen könnten, so wäre ein jeder Atemzug ein gehauchtes "Logan". Tagein tagaus, nur Logan! Tagein tagaus das wissen um den Virus. Er wurde zunehmend unerträglicher. Zunehmend quälender.  
  
Ich ihrem Inneren spitzte sich alle zu, und sie wusste nicht wie es sich entladen würde, wenn das Fass überläuft. Sie fühlte es in ihrem inneren ziehen und reißen, etwas sehr mächtiges. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich darauf vorbereiten sollte.  
  
1 Monat nicht mehr gesprochen nur stille Beobachtung, und 1 Monat nicht mehr gesehen. 2 Monate insgesamt - So lange haben sie nichts von einander gehabt. Er hatte sie nicht angerufen, nicht angepiepst oder sonst wie gemeldet. Das gleiche auf ihrer Seite auch. Sie kam nicht vorbei, Meldete sich selber nicht und unternahm nichts dies zu ändern. Fast so als wären sie sich nie begegnet. Sie war kurz davor es sich so zu wünschen, nur das sie es nicht wusste. Sie war auch nicht mehr da um ihn zu beobachten. Ein weiteres Mal könnte sie das nicht verkraften.  
  
Aber sie selbst hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, nichts weiter als ein unbeständiges nagen im Hinterkopf. Die letzten Wochen waren voller solcher merkwürdiger "Nagen im Hinterkopf" dachte sie sich, ohne dies wirklich wahrzunehmen. Aber mit Sicherheit konnte sie es nicht sagen, dazu war sie zu sehr durcheinander, zu sehr zerstreut. Und es war ihr auch egal. So wie alles langsam egal wurde.  
  
Jener Abend wo sie Logan zuletzt beobachtete, hatte sich an ihr bemerkbar gemacht. Wie Original Cindy gesagt hatte: Ihre Haare sind unordentlicher, ihre Augen leer und ihr Kopf hängt immerzu. "Mein ganzes Wesen hängt" konterte Max Cindy's Kommentar im Rückblick. Und es stimmte. Was war noch da, was sie hatte. Logan war doch das einzige was ihr Leben lebenswerter machte. Sie Erinnert sich noch an ihren ersten Kuss. Und das Gefühl dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde wenn sie und Zack nach Kanada gegangen wären. Sie bekam einen inneren Schock. Schon allein der Gedanke ich nicht in der nähe zu haben, bohrte ihr ein Unsichtbares Messer ins Herz. Und nun. Nun ist alles noch schlimmer.  
  
Der Tag Zog merkwürdig verdreht an Max vorbei, wie sie auf dem Treppengeländer eines großen Gebäudes saß. Sie versank so tief in ihrer Grübelei, das sich Lydecker mit einem Trupp X5 Soldaten hätte neben ihr Setzen könne, ohne das Max es gemerkt hätte. Man könnte auch annehmen, dass selbst ein Elektroschocker sich nicht hätte "Schocken" können. Dabei machten ihre Grübeleien keinen Fortschritt. Sie faden sich in einer ständig schneller wiederholenden Schleife wieder die immer um dasselbe Tanzten: Ihr Leben seit jenem Verhängnisvollen Einbruch in ein bestimmtes Penthouse.  
  
Nach Stunden Ergebnisloser Überlegungen, wollte sie gerade aufstehen und heimfahren, als sie, wie aus dem nichts, Logans Aztek hinter einer Biegung vorfahren sah.  
  
Plötzlich von Panik erfasst ohne zu überlegen, packte sie ihr Rad und versteckte sich hinter einem mächtigen Vordachpfeiler des Gebäudes hinter ihr. Max's Herz hämmerte wild und ihr Puls war rasend Geworden das es in den Ohren nur Rauschte. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten waren ihre Hände schwitzig geworden und ihre Kehle trocken. Und Ihr fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass Sektor 7 Logans Kontakt Sektor war.  
  
Wann immer er jemanden traf, hielt dieser Sektor mit seiner grenze zwischen dem Sektor 9 und dem Sektor 4 den Platz hin. Er war der Mittelweg zwischen Reich und Arm. Hier würde weder der eine noch der andere auffallen.  
  
"Nein!" murmelte sie verzweifelt, als sich alle Ärgernisse nun einstellten und der Trübe Tag eine solche Wendung nahm. Ihr Körper hatte sich gegen sie verschworen. Seit ihren Ersten wahren Kuss, sehnte dieser sich schmerzvoll nach dem von Logan. Ihr Verstand wusste dass das nicht möglich ist. Doch der Körper hatte ne andere Sprache. Eine Unvernünftige.  
  
Sie empfand es als kindisch sie so zu verstecken, ohne den Mut aufbringen zu können sich ihm zu stellen, einfach gleichgültig an Logan vorbeizugehen, doch ihr verwirrter Verstand konnte sich nicht besser helfen. Sie bemerkte dass sie Probleme hatte ihren "Panzer" herbeizurufen. Mit diesem währe es ein leichtes sich ihm zu stellen. Doch er lies sich nicht finden. Sie war ohne Verteidigung. In ihren jetzigen Zustand würde sie in seiner Nähe einfach in Tränen aufbrechen! Und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.  
Eine Katze namens Max  
  
Logan war hier um einen Informanten zu treffen. Nachdem er so lange "Unfähig" war auch nur an was anderes zu denken als an Max, wagte er sich wieder an die Eyes only arbeit. Das "Arbeiten" konnte ihn nur zu einem gewissen teil ablenken. Sobald er merkt dass seine Gedanken abschweifen, erwischt er sich wie die relevanten Dateien durch die von Max ersetzt worden sind. Genauer noch: von ihren Bildern. Die heute noch über seinen Monitor wandern. "MaxMaxMaxMax- das ist die Summe all deiner Gedanken Cale" dachte Logen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Seite seines Wagens, die Beine gestreckt und übereinander gekreuzt; Er versenkte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und versank in dem Sumpf aus nur drei Buchstaben.  
  
Trotzt einiger noch eingeworfener und vorgeschobener Einkäufe und Besorgungen, war er fast eine Stunde zu früh, das wusste er. Doch er hatte das Gefühl das ihm die Decke auf dem Kopf fiele wenn er nicht bald ginge. Es war sonst immer so, dass er sich im Penthouse versteckt hielt wenn ihm alles zuviel wurde. Mit lauter Musik, die die unwillkommenen Gedanken übertönte und gutem Wein, der die Reste davon runterspülte. Doch heute war es merkwürdigerweise andersrum. Zu viele Dinge und Sachen die ihm dort in seiner Wohnung begegnen, denen er über dem Weg lief, Erinnern an sie. Selbst Pasta kochen konnte er nicht ohne, dass sich das Gefühl einstellt, das sie angeschlichen kommt wie eine Katze um ihn über die Schulter zu schauen. Im Gästezimmer waren noch immer ihre Sachen. Die Laken die sie zuletzt dort benutzt hatte, trugen noch immer ihren süßen duft. Genau wie er, wollten all die Dinge im Penthouse sie nicht gehen lassen. Hielten den Geist der Vergangenheit fest umklammert.  
  
Wieso Sie nicht vorbei kam? Wieso rief er selbst nicht an? "Wohin nun von hieraus?" war die eigentliche frage hinter allen anderen lauerte. "War es das nun gewesen? Soll es so enden?" noch mehr fragen stellten sich, die keine endgültige Antwort hören wollten.  
  
Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge aber immer wiederkehrend waren seine Gedanken. Zwar war dies Allgegenwärtig, jeden Tag, doch heute konnte er dem nicht die Stirn bieten, dies hatte ihn besiegt. Aus seinem Loch getrieben. Deswegen hatte er entschlossen nachzugeben und sich auf dem weg zu machen. Und dabei hatte er diese Idee! Eine Kleinigkeit die ihm vielleicht etwas Sanftheit und Frieden verschafft und dass leere Penthouse mit flinken und verspielten Leben erfüllt. So wie Max einst. "So wie die kleine Katze die sie irgendwie auch ist" dachte Logan, und musste innerlich lächeln. Die Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht war nur ein kleines Aufblitzen eine s Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
  
"Nein" hauchte Max erneut leise, als sich Logan mit dem Gesicht in ihrer Richtung an seinen Wagen lehnte und dieses Nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf sein Antlitz heraufbeschwor. Er stand nicht mal 4 Meter entfernt. Selbst ein Supersoldat konnte sich nicht da einfach wegschleichen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie saß regelrecht in der Falle.  
  
"Er sieht so anders aus." Dies war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie Logan erblickte. "Es geht ihm wohl besser?!" fragte Max still in sich hinein, und der eine teil in ihr, der immer auf Logans Seite war, hoffte es inständig nicht. Wegen ihrer eigenen Hoffnung nicht. Sie musste wissen dass sie nicht allein mit ihrer Einsamkeit ist. Das er ihretwegen genauso leidet, wie sie seinetwegen. Zwar wusste ihr Herz schon die Antwort, doch wie es bei solchen Sachen gang und gebe ist, braucht der Kopf immer die Bestätigung.  
  
Gerade als Max die Erkenntnis einholte, das sie sich in einer sehr blöden und Misslichen Lage befindet und sie fieberhaft überlegte wie sie sich mit heiler Haut und Herzen retten konnte, schloss eine hübsche Blonde Frau zu Logan auf. Sie umarmte Logan herzlich, der nur sehnend die Augen schloss.  
  
"Logan" dachte Max traurig, als sie sein Gesicht sah wie er in Asha's Umarmung versank. Konnte es sein, das er alles aufgegeben hatte, das es zu ende war? "War es das nun gewesen? Soll es so enden?" fragte dich Max. Fragen deren Antwort sie so oder so nie und nimmer wissen wollte. "Nein" rief sie lauter zu sich als beabsichtigt. "Nicht. Bitte!" "Was willst du denn, du hast ihn doch als erste Verraten!" widersprach eine stimm im inneren.  
  
Sie erlebte urplötzlich einige heftige dränge dieser arroganten Frau den Arsch zu Teten. "Sie solle sich hüten Logan zu küssen! Oder ich zeige ihr wie eine Transgenetische Frau ihren Mann verteidigen kann" meldete eine kleine zornige Stimme in ihrem inneren. "Er ist nicht dein Mann...du kannst ihn nicht mal anfassen Mädel" versuchte Max mit dem Kopf dagegenzuhalten. "Ich kann einen ganzen Trupp bewaffneter Männer allein Ausschalten ohne zu Schwitzen, mit ihr werde ich genauso fertig" plapperte die kleine Stimme einfach weiter. Max's Kiefer klappte kurz nach unten als ihr klar wurde wie hartnäckig diese wunderliche Stimme war. Hatte sie ihren eigenen teil dazu gedacht oder gab es dies Stimme wirklich?! Sie konnte diese Stimme einfach nicht von ihren Gedanken trennen.  
  
"Hey Asha, wie geht's?" fragte Logan müde als sie ihn aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte. Für nur einen Augenblick schloss er sehnsüchtig seine Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen es wäre Max. Aber es fehle viel: Der duft, ihre stärkere, die typische wärme und die Seidigkeit ihrer Haut und noch vieles mehr, was mit Max einherging... Er hatte eine Umarmung so dringend gebraucht. Diese art von Komfort hat er sehr vermisst. Manchmal wollt er einfach Bling Anrufen und bitten, er möge vorbeikommen und ihn kurz drücken. In den Arm nehmen. Er wusste das Bling - als Therapeut - der Bitte ernsthaft nachkommen würde, doch Logan wollte nicht zugeben das er Hilfe brauchte. Gestand das nie ein!  
  
"Selber Hey! Was machst du hier?" fragte sie weit lächelnd und eine Logan- Übliche antwort auf das "Hey" kopierend. "Ist das nicht zu weit von deinem Tower? Oder wolltest du nur für kurz den Gläsernen Turm verlassen?"  
  
"Blah; Blah; Woof; Woof...sie redet doch nur Schrott" dachte Max sauer, die aufgrund ihres besseren Hörsinns jedes Wort deutlich mitbekam. Sie war kurz davor Asha zu Töten, allein weil es ihr Gestattet war ihn Berühren zu können.  
  
"Nein, ich treffe nur einen Informanten von Eyes Only in einer Stunde. Ich weis das ich früh dran bin, aber die Decke schien mir auf dem Kopf zu fallen." Sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, und fragte sich sofort warum. Asha schaute nur besorgt zu Logan auf. "Wie auch immer" sprach Logan schnell, und schüttelte die nächste Welle der Gedanken ab. "Naher wollte ich noch einige Besorgungen machen, und anschließend Heimgehen. Um zu Essen." sprach Logan weiter als diktierte er seinen notierten Tagesablauf. "Aber habe ich es schon jetzt erledigt und bin noch immer zu früh." Fügte er nach einer Kunstpause hinzu. Uns versuchte zu Lächeln.  
  
"Essen! Allein ?"fragte Asha lauernd und setzte das verführerische Lächeln auf das ihr wirklich gut stand. Und jeden anderen Mann gekauft hätte. Nur -schade um Asha - das Logan nicht "Jeder Mann" ist.  
  
Asha war eine sehr Schöne Frau. Zierlich, Jung, Stark und Begehrenswert. Sie war der Traum eines jeden Mannes, der solches bei einer Jungen Frau zu schätzen wusste. Und das taten sie alle. Und Logan wusste das er ihr gefiel...doch so schön sie auch ist, sie ist nicht Max. Sie ist nicht seine Seelenverwandte. Niemals kann es eine auf der Welt geben die wie Max ist. Denn alles was Asha versuchte oder Anstellte war in Wirklichkeit an Logan verschwendet. Und irgendwie tat es ihm Leid. Es erinnerte ihn wohl zu sehr an Max.  
  
"Das dumme Lächeln für typisch dumme Blondinen" dachte Max pikiert als sie Asha beobachtete. "Gehe nicht darauf ein Logan" fügte die kleine Stimme anfeuernd hinzu.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mitkommen, nur um Zeuge eines der so viel gerühmten Kulinarischen Meisterwerke eines gewissen Logan Cale zu werden." Sagte Asha kichernd und lehnte sich wie aus spaß an sein Schulter.  
  
Max konnte sehen wie Asha Logan aus großen hellen Augen anhimmelte und seinen Duft, unbemerkt, mehrmals intensiv inhalierte. Max hatte es schon bei früheren Treffen mit Asha gemerkt, wie dieses Blonde Weib ihre Pheromone in Strömen in Logans Gegenwart ausströmte. Sie konnte es fast von hieraus selber riechen. Und es stank. Zum Glück hatte es noch keine Wirkung bei Logen erzielt...noch nicht. "Fall doch tot um Asha" dachte Max bitter und ballte ihre linke Hand zur Faust bis die Knöcheln weiß wurden.  
  
Logan lächelte nur höflich. "Danke für das Angebot. Ich werde aber heute nur mit Max allein Essen, zudem ist es ein sehr einfaches Gericht. Kein Meisterwerk heute."  
  
"Du Blonde Schlam...Was?! Mit Max allein Essen?!?!" Sie wurde stutzig als Logan plötzlich davon Sprach er wolle mit Max allein Essen. Dabei wusste sie nichts von einer Einladung oder so. "Willst er mich später zum essen Einladen, will er mich Überaschen?" fragte sie im Gedanken Sturm, hoffend diesen einsamen Monate könnten ein Ende nehmen. Und Max und Logan einen neuen Anfang. Nur mal wieder nahe zu sein, auch wenn es wehtun wird. Etwas worauf sie anfangen können zu Bauen. Selbst wenn es nur Sand und Schutt ist.  
  
"Ja, warte ich zeige sie dir" sagte Logan und beugte sich zu Wagenfenster.  
  
Max war plötzlich verwirrt! Dann aber wurden ihre Augen groß wie Untertassen als er plötzlich eine kleine Schwarze Katze in den Händen hielt.  
  
"Süß!" kommentierte Asha übertrieben erfreut, offensichtlich wohl mehr darüber das es nicht "die" Max ist, die zum essen kommen darf.  
  
"Ja, das ist sie!" sagte Logan vieldeutig und schaute an der Katze vorbei und dachte an Max. Die der Ursprung all dessen ist. "Hör mal Asha, ich mach mich mal auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt" sagte Logan seine Träumerei nur schwer abschüttelnd und legte die Katze in den Wagen zurück. "Besser ich schaue mich noch etwas um! Und gehe dann den Informanten treffen" erklärte er und schloss dabei den Wagen ab.  
  
"Na gut, ich komm mal vorbei und sehe nach dir wenn ich mal Zeit habe. Ich war eher nur hier um paar Leute zu treffen." sagt Asha sichtlich angepisst wegen der unausgesprochenen Abfuhr. Aber nicht aufgebend.  
  
"Blödsinn, du warst doch bestimmt nur hier um ihn zu Stellen" dachte Max zerknirscht. Ehe aber wegen Max der Katze, die zum Essen geladen ist.  
  
Als alle weg waren, wagte sich Max aus ihrer Deckung. Sie ging zum Aztek und schaute hinein. Eine kleine Schwarze Katze räkelte sich gemütlich in ihrem weichen Korb. Sie trug einen Halsband mit Anhänger, und beim nähern hinzoomen erkannte Max die drei Buchstaben die ihren Namen ausmachen! Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich Beleidigt oder Geehrt fühlen sollte. Irgendwie tendierte ihr Gefühl eher zur "Verständnis". Ihr blick wandere in Wagen umher und registrierte allerlei Einkäufe und Veränderungen aber er kehrte immer wieder zur Katze zurück. "Weist du was" fragte sie ihre entfernte Verwandte nach kurzem Zögern. " Ich würde so gerne mit dir Tauschen." Dann setzte sich Max auf ihr Rad und fuhr Richtung Feierabend und dem Space Needle. Der Needle, war das einzige was sie brauchte und das einzige was sie ohne weiteres kriegen konnte. Diese Dinge, die ihr immer ohne weiteres zugänglich waren, so wie ein bestimmtes Penthouse, sind seit kurzem rar und selten geworden.  
  
Wie sie die Straßen von Seattle befuhr, kam ihre ein plötzlicher Gedanke, der aber mehr eine Idee war: "Ich hole mir einen Hund mit verträumten blauen Augen, und nenne ihn Logan." Mit einem, in der letzten Zeit selten gewordenen Lächeln, strebte sie auf dem Neelde zu.  
  
Was Max aber in diesem Augenblick noch nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, das noch so einige dinge -die ihr wichtig sind- zu den Sachen zählen werden, die sie nicht mehr bekommen kann/wird. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey.M.Z  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Hopp, Hopp. Und schießwütige Gangster.  
  
Jam Pony 10:23 Nächster Tag.  
  
"Das kannst du behalten. Ohne Unterschrift taugt das nichts!" schrie Normal Sketchy an, der keine Unterschrift auf dem Auslieferungsformular hatte. "Dort herrsche der Ausnahmezustand Mann, die Gangkriege haben sich zugespitzt. Was sollte ich den tun? Ich hielt nur das Päckchen und um mich herum wurde der Krieg Zelebriert. "Scheiße" bellte er und führ sich mit einer Zittrigen Hand durchs verschwitzte Haar. "Guck dir doch die Einschusslöcher in dem Fahrradrahmen an!" krächzte Sketchy heiser und unter Schock wegen der soeben gemachten Kriegs Erfahrung in Sektor 6. "Wie soll ich da noch ne Unterschrift bekommen?" fragte der Messenger verzweifelt, da er nicht begreifen konnte warum Normal das nicht einsah. "Hey Mr. machen sie doch bitte wieder die Tür auf, ich brauch ne Unterschrift von ihnen" äffte Sketchy mit einer blöden Grimasse. "Und mache sie sich keine Sorgen, da draußen Tobt nur ein Bandenkrieg; Wo Kugeln laut hageln und Menschen sterben " den letzte Satz schrie er bis aus, sein Gesicht rot wurde. "Ist ja GUT! OK; OK; versuchte Normal beschwichtigend. "Und ihr, bewegt eure Faulen Ärsche." brüllte er zu der Ansammlung neugieriger Angestellter um sie aufzulösen.  
  
"Du kannst dir die Unterschrift dann morgen holen gehen, und ich vergesse dass ich dein Gehalt opfern wollte! Hmm ist das ein Angebot?" versuchte es Normal mit einer seiner Meinung nach guten Lösung für alle "DU! DU...hast sie doch nicht alle Mann!" krächzte Sketchy im Unglauben. "Gehe doch selbst." Mit diesen Worten schmiss er sein Bike in die Ecke und ging sichtlich zittrig zur Couch. Er plumpste hinein und begann nervös an den Fingernägeln zu Kauen.  
  
"Verdammt Normal. Wir sind nur Boten und kein Kanonenfutter!" sagte Original Cindy zu ihrem Boss und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Sketchy Rad. "Was erwartest du?" fragte sie ernst.  
  
Sichtlich ehrlicher und vernünftiger antwortete er "Ach, keine Ahnung." Damit wand sich unbequem und ging zu seinem Stapel Pakete. Von wo er nach Sekunden Stille wieder mit voller Leistung seine Hopp; Hopp's aufnahm. Cindy schaute zu Sketchy auf der Couch rüber, und sah das sich dort schon einige Kollegen fürsorglich um ihn Kümmerten!  
  
Cindy wollte sich gerade hinzugesellen, als sie Max durch die Einfahrt reinkommen sah.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Du wolltest doch dir paar Tage frei nehmen und ich war so gütig und habe ihn dir gewährt." rief Normal Max zu, bevor Cindy was sagen konnte. "Da du so gut warst, in den letzten Wochen" flüsterte er noch schnell hinzu. Nicht gewillt seine vorübergehende Schwäche laut zu äußern oder Publik werden zu lassen. "Also was willst du hier?" fragte er in der "Normal" Lautstärke. Max schien für einen Augenblick unschlüssig zu sein, was sie antworten sollte, doch dann sagte sie "Nichts, bin nur mal rein gekommen." "Hmm" schnaubte Normal. "Aber halte die anderen nicht auf! Manche müssen noch arbeiten, klar!" rief er zwischen Zwei Anweisungen und Hopp; Hopp's; zu ihr.  
  
Max nickte nur.  
  
"Hey Boo!" rief Original Cindy und legte einen Arm um Max. "Was führt dich hierher? Wolltest du dir nicht ma' diese Tage gönnen um dir mal was Gutes zu tun?" fragte sie neugierig. "Sag bloß nicht das Mr. Rollerboy dir alles wieder versaut hat. Hey ich rede mir dir kleine!" OC versuchte Max Blick mit den ihren zu fangen, doch als es nicht klappte, folgen sie ihm. "A`so. Sketchy ist in Sektor 6 in diesen Gangkrieg geraten, als er ausliefern war." Meinte Original Cindy sachlich. "Komm wir wollen ihn auch mal tröstend an die Frauenbrust nehmen" Erklärte Cindy, als sie sah dass Max's blick auf der Masse um die Couch gefallen war. "Nein." Sagte Max bestimmt. "Ich...will nur etwas holen." "Also gut." Sagte Cindy leicht verwirrt und löste sich von Max. "Wie du meinst Suger. Aber lass Original Cindy dir sagen das du dich sehr Merkwürdig benimmst in den letzten paar Wochen. Ich bin fast kurz davor richtig besorgt zu sein." Max wurde sichtlich angespannter bei Cindys Kommentar. "Aber einerseits" flüsterte Cindy " seit du wieder aus Manticore geflohen bist, ist nichts mehr so wie früher was?" Max schaute mit großen viel sagenden Augen zu Cindy. "Sorry Boo! Ich hätte diesen Scheißladen nicht erwähnen sollen" entschuldigte sich Sie "Ist schon gut" sagte Max gepresst und ging geradewegs zu den Umkleideräumen.  
  
Original Cindy fühlte sich plötzlich abserviert, aber auf eine Art die ihr von Max nicht bekant war. Nach kurzem Verblüffen zuckte nur sie die Achseln und ging zu Sketchy, der sich schon sichtlich gefangen hatte und nun heftig Gestikulierend seine Geschichte den neugierigen Kollegen erzählte. "Mann ich sag euch, hat das Teil gerattert!" Röhrte Sketchy und Mimte einen düsteren Getto-Ganoven mit einem Imaginären Maschinengewehr.  
  
"Hey Mädchen!" rief Normal zur Max als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen an ihm vorbeiging. "Sektor 9; Foggle Tower - Mr. Cale, Logan. Ist das nicht dein Reicher Freund?" fragte Normal und schaute auf den großen Umschlag mit der besagten Adresse. "Wenn du auf dem Weg zu ihm bist, nimm das doch mit!" Sagte er und warf ihr das Päckchen rüber. Keine Antwort als sie es geschickt und ohne zu hinzugucken auffing und weiter ging. Auf den Umschlag schielend verlies Max den Jam Pony Express Messenger Service.  
  
Als Sketchy sein Geschichte Richtung Showdown ritt, schaute Cindy nach Max, nur um zu sehen wie sie mit einem Großen Umschlag gerade aus der Einfahrt verschwand. Sie stand auf und ging zu Normal  
  
"Was soll das Normal?" fragte Cindy sauer "Sie hat doch paar freie Tage, musstest du sie zur Arbeit drängen?" "Nur mal langsam" rief er und hob beschwichtigend die Arme! "Das Päckchen war für ihren Macker. Für Cale. Und das sie ohnehin dorthin wollte, hab ich es ihr einfach mitgegeben." Erläuterte er. "Keine so große Sache. Oder?" "Ach was?!" rief O Cindy verblüfft aus. "Max benahm sich definitiv Merkwürdig." Dachte Sie. "Aber vielleicht will sie sich den Sachen stellen" fügte sie positiv hinzu. "Aber andererseits...war sie echt komisch"  
Der Gläserne Turm  
  
Zoe schaute auf den Umschlag. "Was für eine Fügung" dachte sie still, obwohl sie als Soldat an solches nicht glaubte. "Das ist es. Hier ist sie Zuhause." Zoe blickte von dem reich beschrifteten und Bestempelten Umschlag zu dem Tower hinauf.  
  
Die Sonne spiegelte sich auf der ganzen Westseite und lies den Tower wundervoll golden Gleisen. Das licht schien Goldener wider als es ins Gebäude strahlte. Es erinnerte so viel mehr an die Gläsernen Türme oder an einen riesige Magische Kristallscherbe, die Zoe aus allerlei Märchen und Bücher her kannte. Groß, leuchtend, schön. Und zu all dem lebte in der "Turmspitze" noch jemand besonderes. Kein Magier oder heldenhafter Ritter...aber irgendwie ein Held dennoch. Dem einfachen Volk als Eyes Only bekannt.  
  
Zoe kannte dieses Gebäude. Was sie schon öfter in diesem Sektor, doch ahnte sie zuvor nicht das hier noch jemand "lebte" der wie sie aussah. Wenn auch Zoe wusste -ihre Beobachtungen des Ziels waren über Wochen sehr ausführlich - das sie woanders Lebte, so wusste sie auch das dieser Tower, genauer noch, dieser Logan Cale ihr Zuhause ist. "Und nur darum geht es" dachte Zoe "Wo man zuhause ist, und nicht wo man lebt."  
  
Die X5-S hat vieles in Erfahrung gebracht was ihren Klon angeht. Gewohnheiten, vorlieben, Freunde, Kleidung, ihre Art, ihre Sorgen und auch das mit dem Virus...und ihre Liebe zu diesen Logan. Es lies sie in Zoe's Augen in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen, irgendwie vertraulich. Aber dennoch; So als lese man einen Schlechten Roman, und Zoe hatte genug Romane gelesen um zu wissen wie ein Schlechter sich liest. Schlechte Romane lesen sich so, wie das Leben welches X5-452 lebt: Nicht glaubhaft.  
  
Fast hatte sie Respekt vor Max, die sich traute ein solches Leben aufzubauen. Die so weit kämpfte. Sie hatte sogar erfahren das Max Manticore niedergebrannt hatte. Zoe wusste nicht wie sie Reagieren sollte. Sich vorzustellen dass es Manticore nicht mehr gab, eröffnete ganz andere Dimensionen. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie jetzt über Max denken wollte. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie mit der einfachen Absicht sie zu beseitigen - seit Sie Sie das erste Mal sah- nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Dazu ist alles viel zu Kompliziert geworden.  
  
"Und was ist nun mit dem Kriegen?" Fragte sie sich, und ihr Gesicht wurde erhellt von einer Korona aus gleißendem Orange welches der Tower von der langsam untergehenden Sonne abwarf. "Wo Sind dann alle Krieger hin?" eine Fast Ofenbahrung drängte sich ihr Gewaltsam auf. "Es gibt den einen Ort nicht mehr, der Bondy zum Verhängnis wurde, und mir ein Körperloses Gefängnis. Wo soll ich nun hin?" fragte sie laut als ihr es langsam dämmerte, das es kein Manticore mehr gibt, außer das eine Manticore: Das Leben.  
  
Manticore ist eine Prüfung gewesen die sie bestanden hatte. Aber wie besteht man das Leben?! Sie fühlte dass sie heute nicht daraus schlauer werden würde, und ihre Überlegungen nicht zum Ergebnis führen würden. Aber sie würde nun noch mehr sehen, was noch ihren Klon ausmacht. Vielleicht würde es nützen.  
  
Zoe musste sich selbst ein Bild davon machen und wusste das wegen ihren identische aussehen - sie hatte noch etwas nachgeholfen; Kleidung und Stil und Haarschnitt angepasst- sie einfach in das Penthouse Reinspatzieren kann, so wie sie einfach ins Jam Pony Reinspaziert ist. Und nach bestandener Feuertaufe konnte sie es wagen das Bild von X5-452 zu vervollständigen.  
  
Sie hat sich währen der ganzen "Anpassungs-Prozedur" so sonderbar fremd gefühlt! Doch sie tat es als einen Nebeneffekt ab der mit der Vorbereitung auf eine Mission kommt.  
  
Die Dunkelhäutige Frau, diese Original Cindy, von der Zoe wusste das sie die Beste Freundin von X5-452 ist, hat selbst nicht den unterscheid zwischen Max und Zoe sehen können. Für einen Kurzen Augenblick schien es Zoe anders, als sie in Jam Pony war, doch sie hatte sich bewährt.  
  
Sie atmete einmal kräftig durch und betrat das Gebäude. Kein Probleme als es durch die Haupthalle ging. Die Wachleute scheinen Max auch zu kennen. Sie nickte nur und ging an denen vorbei. Die Große Empfangshalle läst einen nur erahnen wie prächtig das ganze Gebäude in ganzem ist. Zoe's Turnschuhe quietschten leise hallend auf dem Dunkelgrauen geschliffenen Stein. Als sie ihre Schritte Richtung Treppenhaus lenkte, fiel ihr auf wie unerreichbar Logan plötzlich auf sie wirkte. Und für nur einen Augenblick schien es Zoe als quäkten ihre Turnschuhe Warnungen hinaus, sie solle sich nicht nähern. Doch sie schüttelte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken schnell ab. "Mission; Überleben; Ziel; Dienst" sagte sie leise die Objektiven Regeln auf.  
  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen den Erbeuteten Messenger Ausweis zu verwenden, falls was sein sollte, aber es entwickelte sich alles viel einfacher und leichter als sie es vermutete hatte. Der geklaute Ausweis erleichtere sogar manchen Sektorwechsel. Und tendierte in Zoes Augen als "Angenehmer Nebeneffekt" angesehen zu werden. Auch wenn sie wirklich an "Angenehme Nebeneffekte" oder solches glaubte.  
  
Sie fand viele interessante Dinge im Schließfach von Max. Wie diesen Lippenbalsam mit Kirschgeschmack, den sie von nun an selber tragen wollte. Ein Geschmack der definitiv dem ihren Entspricht. Der in ihrem Inneren; immer der ihre war! Genau wie die Kaugummis, ebenfalls Kirschgeschmack. Oder ein Gedicht. Eingerahmt in einem Bilderrahmen. Ein sehr kurzes, aber dennoch ein sehr schönes Gedicht. Es erinnerte so sehr an Musik die Sie gerne hörte. Zoe hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie sie unwillkürlich ihr Gesicht berührte als sie das Gedicht im Schießfach von Max gelesen hatte. Es berührte sie! Fremd Unangenehm Wohltuend, und doch vertraut! Es war so tief und auf eine merkwürdige Art Aufrichtig. Eine Bekundung. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten wen es galt, noch das es der Person der es galt viel bedeutete. Es schien als sei es vorher tausendfach gefaltet und wieder entfaltet worden. Bis dieser "Jemand" begriff, das es besser hinter Glas aufgehoben ist, da es sonst vor lauter Abnutzung verloren gegangen wäre.  
  
Nach den vielen Stufen die Zoe hinauf gestiegen ist, fand sie sich plötzlich vor der Großen hölzernen Tür des Penthouses wieder. Am ende des langen und dämmrigen Flur, ragte diese dunkelrote und große Tür verheißungsvoll auf. Es schien ihr als betrete man mit ihr eine andere Welt, und nicht nur eine andere Wohnung. Zweifel kamen hoch in ihr, als sie vor der Pforte stand. "Unerreichbar" nannte sie ihr Gefühl von vorhin bei Namen.  
  
Gerade als sie fieberhaft überlegte ob sie Klopfen oder weglaufen sollte und den ganzen Plan vergessen, schwang die Türe weit offen und ein Großer und Dunkelhäutiger Mann stand plötzlich in der Türe, der eine Große Tasche in den Händen hielt. Er war ihr vollkommen unbekannt.  
  
"Hey!" sagte er, eine leichte Überrascht schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die sich zu der in seinem Gesicht gesellte. "Jam Pony Messenger" rief Zoe schnell aus und hielt den Ausweis ins Bling's Gesicht. Er lachte herzlich über den angeblichen Witz "Ja Max, das weis ich. Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte Bling und lies die Tasche fallen und umarmte sie. Zoe Widerstand dem starken drang trainingsgemäß zu reagieren als ihre kleine Gestalt in der großen verschwand.  
  
"Logan ist in der Küche." Sagte Bling und entließ sie aus der Umarmung, wobei er sie von oben bis unten musterte. "Und übrigens...schön dass du ihn besuchen kommst. Ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht." Bling nahm seine Tasche, ging an Zoe vorbei und strebte Richtung Aufzug. Er Drückte den Knopf. "Max, ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Gebt nicht auf." sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. "Nicht aufgrund des Wirken anderer." Damit Klingelte der Aufzug auf dem Punkt des Satzes genau hin, und die Tür schwang auf. Bling stieg ein. Als die Tür langsam zu glitt, rief er noch "Hey! Sei nicht neidisch auf die Katze. Dir ist doch klar, das du die einzige Katze bist die er jemals wollte." Der Rest, den Zoe noch hinter der Aufzugtür hören konnte, war ein tiefes Lachen das selbst in den Ganzen Aufzugschächten zu hören war.  
  
Zoe begann wieder langsam zu zweifeln, ob es eine gute Idee war diesen Plan zu ende zu führen. Je mehr sie in die Welt von Max eindrang desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst dass sie in ihrer besser dran war. "Nein! Nicht besserer" berichtigte sie sich..."unwahrscheinlicher" Aber da war dieses drängen! Ein unerklärliches drängen einen weiteren Teil der Welt von X5-452 zu erforschen. Zu sehen wie ihre Welt hätte sein können. Wie ihre Welt war. Mit allem was dazugehört. Mit all dem wovon ihre Musik erzählte. So, als ob sie glaubte, es würde ihr Mut machen, schloss sie den Griff fester um den Umschlag mit der Adresse dieses Hauses, und trat ein.  
  
Sie schritt langsam durch die Tür und betrat in die Wohnung. Nervös Stakkato auf ihren Kaugummi kauend.  
  
Eine so große Wohnung war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Das Penthouse war schön, wunderbar ausgestattet, fast verschwenderisch geräumig und gefüllt von einem köstlichen Duft, der Zoe's Magen aufmerken lies. Zoe folgte nur ihrer Intuition und ehe es ihr klar wurde wo sie war, stand sie in der Küche.  
  
"Hey Bling, was vergessen?" fragte Logan ohne über die eigene Schulter zu blicken, als er wage Schritte hinter sich hörte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der heiklen Phase seines Bratens und der Soße. Jetzt galt es das Timing nicht zu vermasseln. Zu viel Arbeit steckte schon in diesem Neuen Rezept.  
  
Eine Schwarze Katze huschte plötzlich aus dem nichts herbei und baute sich Gegenüber von Zoe still Sträubend auf. Die Zwei Paar Katzenaugen musterten sich ausdruckslos.  
  
Zoe stand wie angewurzelt da. Sie schaute von den Unnachgiebigen Bernstein Augen der Schwarzen Katze auf dem Rücken des Mannes der die ganze Welt von X5-542 darstellt. Der Mann der an dem Küchenherd in seine Aufgabe versunken ist;  
  
Zoe konnte sich nicht ausmalen was geschehen würde, wenn er sich umdreht und sie erblickt. Und mit einem male wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Wozu? Alles war doch auch so schwer genug. Ihr Herz hämmerte aus irgendeinem Grund und sie begann in ihre Handflächen zu Schwitzen. Alle ihre Zweifel nahmen schnell überhand, als sie den Umschlag falle lies und zur Tür sprintete.  
  
"Bling?" fragte Logan unsicher, als die Antwort ausblieb. Er drehte sich um als er etwas aus Papier auf dem Boden hinter sich aufschlagen hörte, und zugleich die Eingangstür seiner Wohnung laut ins Schloss viel. "Was war denn das?" fragte Logan seine Katze verdutzt, die noch immer nur auf die Stelle starrte auf der vorhin noch Zoe stand. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Achtung! Schießwütige Gangster.  
Sektor 7 21:34 Am Gleichen Abend. Außerhalb eines Verlassenen Lagerhauses.  
  
Seit dem Puls hatte sich die Welt gänzlich und umunkehrbar verändert. Für die Europäer war Amerika immer eine Stütze, manchmal ein Joch und ein Partner in vielerlei Dingen. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, das auch die "Alte Welt" an den Auswirkungen litt, die die eine Bombe mit sich brachte. Es lies sich nicht vermeiden, wenn man bedenkt wie weit verwurzelt und tiefgehend die ganzen Beziehungen waren. Aber im Gegensatz zur der nun Ex- Supermacht konnte sich Europa auf und ihre Europäischen Partner Stützen als die USA den besagten Bach runtergespült wurde, und sich so auffangen.  
  
Weggespült von nur einer kleiner Anhäufung fanatischer Irrer und einer Nuklearwaffe. Eine Waffe die den Puls verursachte. Den großen Knall. Ein USA-weiter PC-System Crash war nur der Anfang vom Ende. Alle Nullen und Einsen...weg. Und mit ihnen, alle Daten die sie Bargen. Und mit diesen Daten, die Welt welche sie begründeten. Mit der Welt, die Ordnung. Und mit der Ordnung...na ja, mehr war da nicht. Der fulminante Sturz in den Kataklysmus und den schleppend langsame - von vielen erschwerten - Weg von dort hinaus.  
  
"Nur das es nicht wie erwartet an Windows oder Bill Gates lag, das alle Nullen und Einsen plötzlich weg waren. " dachte Logan amüsiert, als er die Parabel der Geschichte der Neuzeit, im Kopf rekapitulierte, während er in seinem Aztek saß und im dunklen versuchte den Adapter seines Laptop wieder in den Zigarettenanzünder zu stecken.  
  
"So hatte es auch damals ausgesehen." sagte er sich und dachte an dem Augenblick zurück als er aus versehen die Verbindung kappte und sein Laptop plötzlich ausging und mit seinem Licht, das erlosch, alles im Wagen dunkel wurde, wie die sternenlose Nacht außerhalb seines Penthouse, die nur Seattle verschluckt zu haben schien.  
  
Wie viele haben andauernd Gepredigt die Welt würde untergehen, oder das Ende sei nahe und es sei "Fünf vor Zwölf" Doch wie überrascht waren doch alle, als es letztendlich doch geschah. Nicht das viele geglaubt haben, was sie von sich gaben. Das Ende Predigen und dann noch miterleben, hatte schon eine große Wirkung auf diese Prediger gehabt. Alle haben damals, wie mit Heruntergelassener Hose, dumm dreingeschaut. Und wie erst recht dumm alle Ausgesehen haben, als es nicht um Zwölf geschehen ist, sonder um Fünf nach Zwölf. Fast ein Witz, eine Verarschung der "Fünf Minuten vorm Ende" wenn es nicht eine traurige Tatsache gewesen wäre.  
  
Als Logan die Stromzufuhr wieder hergestellt hatte, drückte er die Powertaste am Rechner. Sein schmales lächeln, welches seine Lippe zierte, als er seinen "PC-System Crash" Poente dachte, wurde nur einen Deut Breiter, als er daran Erinnert wurde, wie jemand wie Sebastian auf diesen "Witz" reagierten würde. Jemand der damals bekennend Microsoft Fan war, und so was nicht lustig fand.  
  
Ein Piepsen, das zusammen mit den Apple Logo aufkam, verkündete Logan das der Rechner das Booten fast beendet hatte, und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit, welcher noch immer auf seiner Poente ruhte, zum Bildschirm. Er kniff für kurz die Augen zusammen, die sich schon an das dunkel gewöhnt hatte, als das helle Licht des LCD Schirms Logan anstrahlte und den Wagen füllte.  
  
Immer noch lächelnd und an das lustiges denkend, griff er nach einer CD um damit seinen startbereiten Laptop fütterte  
  
Aber sein Lächeln erstarb im Ernst, als er daran dachte wer ihm das Päckchen mit der CD, von der man glauben könnte, das sie plötzlich vom Himmel gefallen sei, gebracht hatte. Man hätte das annehmen können, wären da nicht diese Spuren: Wäre da nicht das Jam Pony Label auf dem Papier des Unschlag. Und wäre da die Schwere Holztür zu seinem Penthouse, die fast zeitgleich laut ins Schloss gefallen, wie das Päckchen auf dem Boden. Und wäre da nicht der schwache Kirschduft, der plötzlich in der Lust, mit dem Duft seines Bratens sich mengte. Bevor dieser mitsamt der Soße anfing alles andere als lecker zu Riechen...nämlich angebrannt. Und wäre da nicht Bling, der sie sah. Und wäre da nicht...alles andere, was von innen sprach.  
  
Sie war da. Sie stand hinter ihm, als er dachte es wäre Bling gewesen der was vergessen haben könnte. Als er mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war. Sie hatte anscheinend den Mut gefunden ihn zu besuchen...oder weil es nur ihr Job ist Päckchen auszuliefern? Bestimmt nicht! Sie hat viele Freunde die gerne die Routen tauschen würde, wenn sie nur danach gefragt hätte. Sie nahm das Packet mit, weil es auf ihrem Weg lag. Ihrem Weg zu ihm. Das war eindeutig, in Logans Augen. Sie war da. Sie hatte den Mut gefunden zurück zu kommen. Obwohl der Mut nicht lange genug währte, um sich ihm ganz zu stellen. Aber es war ein Anfang. Und er war froh darüber. Das Lächeln stellte sich wieder ein. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick wollten Zweifel was Max's Motive angeht aufflammen, doch sie wurden von der aufkommenden Zuversicht schnell gelöscht.  
  
In diesem Moment war Logan wieder mehr als zuversichtlich alles könnte wieder in Ordnung kommen. Und eben dieses "Übermäßig zuversichtlich sein" hatte es ihm in der letzten Tageshälfte angetan. Es würde alles wieder normal werden und in Ordnung kommen. Nicht das es immer ganz in Ordnung war, erst recht nicht normal, so einfach ist ihre Beziehung nie gewesen. So Normal waren die beiden auch nicht, auch war da ein neues Problem...Alec.  
  
Wenn zwei sich Lieben, stehen viele Dinge auf einmal eine ganz andere Sichtweise dar. Sowohl zu schlechten als auch zum Guten. Diese Mal tendierte es zum Guten. Oder nicht? Die frage wo er nun hineinpasste, war die, die er nicht stellen wollte. Was wenn sie nur wieder ihre Freundschaft aufleben lassen will? "Zu fiel ist ungewiss." Murmelte er. "Zu unsicher ist es im Moment ob ich, wo ich sie so nahe hatte, aus der Distanz ertragen kann?"  
  
"Nun bin ich an der Reihe Mut zu beweisen, was?!" dachte er ernst. Logan hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sie mit einer Einladung zum Essen und einer anderen Idee zu überraschen, wenn seine aktuelle Eyes Only Mission zu ende gebracht hat.  
  
Als er in seiner Küche hungernd auf einem der Hocker saß, durch die traurigen Reste seines Gescheiterten Braten hindurch sah und dachte wer bei ihm gewesen ist, hatte Bling all seine Vermutungen durch seinen Anruf gänzlich bestätigt. Max. Sie war da! Sie hatte es mit dem ersten schritt versucht. Wo auch immer er führen wird. "Das alles tun nicht zu Sache Cale, Denk weiter. Du wiederholst dich." dachte er sauer. "Sie hatte wenigstens etwas getan, welche immer noch mehr ist, als du je nachweisen kannst." "Du bist nun dran! Es lag alles immer nur an dir, oder es war alles wegen dir."  
  
Mit Kartoffelchips und Wasser seinen Hunger stillend, hatte er sich die ganzen nächste schritte überlegt. Ein einfaches Essen konnte die tiefe Schlucht, die noch etwas in letzter Zeit gewachsen ist, nicht überbrücken. Sie konnten auch nicht einfach weitermachen als sein nie was gewesen, - dazu ist mittlerweile zu viel Distanz zwischen ihnen - obwohl es am einfachsten wäre. Sie mussten eine Neue Plattform schaffen. Neu beginnen. Aber sich an das alte immer erinnern. Aber wo...nun war Alec da! Und wie sollte da nun das Neue aussehen? Freundschaft?? Oder Arbeitgeber und Arbeitnehmer Beziehung? "Das kann im Moment egal sein" murmelte er widerstrebend. "Hauptsache, sie ist wieder ein Aktiver teil in meinem Leeren Lebens." Dachte er.  
  
Ein stärker werdendes Vibrieren auf seinem Schoß holte Logan aus seinen Gedanken und verkündete, dass die CD eingelesen wurde. Er überflog die relevanten Daten schnell und Zog sich die eine oder andere Datei auf seine Fastplatte.  
  
Als er fertig war, entnahm er die Scheibe, und packte sie in ihre Chassis und verstaute sie in seiner Jackentasche. Logan griff in die andere Tasche, nahm seine Vektor heraus überprüfte das Magazin, und lud die Kammer durch. Dann verlies er, sich heimlich Glück wünschend, seinen Wagen und ging Richtung Lagerhaus.  
Sektor 7 21:39 Innerhalb des Verlassenen Lagerhauses.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Cale...schön das hier sind." Begrüßte ein Korpulenter, nervös wirkender Mann Logan, als er in dem einzigen und schwachen Lichtkreis in der Finsteren Lagerhalle trat und sich zu dem Mann gesellte. "Schon das auch sie hier sind" entgegnete Logan und dankte im Stillen, das den Mann der Mut noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte, obwohl es nur - wie es schien -, eine frage von Mitnuten sein könnte. "Lassen sie uns das Geschäft schnell erledigen, und wir beide können eher Heim!" hob der Dicke an und wurde noch einen deut nervöser. Er versuchte seine Unbehaglichkeit hinter einer Fassade aus Gelassenheit zu verstecken, was aber nicht zog. Was Logan auch eigentlich entgegenkam, so konnte er abschätzen woran er da war. "Ja, sie haben Recht." Sprach Eyes only, Live und in Farbe. Mit einer Coolness die nur er zustande bringen konnte. "Also, sie versichern mir das Eyes Only mich und mein...ähm" der Fette suchte eine nett klingende Beschreibung für seinen weniger netten Geldeintreiber Laden, "ähh...Geschäft mindestens 1 Woche in Frieden läst, bis ich umziehe, und ich liefere ihnen die Leute mit ihren Milizentruppen. Die in den Letzten Tagen Sektor 6 in eine Kriegszone verwandelt haben."  
  
Logan wusste wie kein anderer, das Eyes Only seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten würde. Zumindest solange wie die Verabredete frist dauerte. Nach dieser Frist, wäre der kleine Geldeintreiber genau so Freiwild wie alle anderen "Bösen Jungs". Aber im Augenblick gab es nichts Wichtigeres: die Gangkriege zu stoppen.  
  
"Abgemacht." sagte Logan und reicht den Dicken die CD, die er aus seiner Jackentasche holte. "Hier drauf finden sie ihre eigene Schmutzwäsche die Eyes Only, rausgekramt hat." Sagte Logan grinsend, als der Mann die CD schnappte und in der Jake verschwinden lies. "Wer Garantiert mir dass er nicht eine Kopie davon an meine Konkurrenz geben wird?" fragte der Dicke lauernd. "Keiner" erwiderten Logan eine Spur zu aufrecht. "Aber sie können sich darauf verlassen, das Eyes Only die Frist einhalten wird. Die Gangkriege zu stoppen nimmt er - bitte nehmen sie es nicht persönlich- wichtiger als sie und ihr...ähh Geschäft." Versuchte es Logan mit etwas Sarkasmus, und ahmten das "ähm" des Dicken nach. Doch dieser bissige Sarkasmus scheint nur Max gut zu stehen.  
  
Der Fette Mann seinerseits, holte nervös einen Aktenordner hervor und reichte ihn Logan. "Die örtliche Polizei steckt voll mit drin." Hob er an den Inhalt der Akte zusammenzufassen. "Das alles soll die Streitigkeit der Sektorpolizei mit den Dealern und ihren Anteil an Drogengeld verstecken. Die Sturmtruppen die Polizei aussenden, sind allesamt eingeweiht und wissen worum es sich handelt. Mindestens 23 Beamte sind darin verwickelt. Sowie 2 Größere Fische"  
  
Logan lauschte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam den Mann und seine Ausführlichen Informationen. Es war fast so wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, als er das erste Mal darauf aufmerksam wurde. Es würde der Kaputten Welt eine weitere Scherbe in dem Mosaik geben, die er richten kann. Es würde einigen das Leben besser machen...wenigstens etwas.  
  
"Was war das?" fragte der Dicke Mann zischend und seine nervösen Braunen Augen huschten aufgescheucht hin und her. "Was war was?" fragte Logan irritiert der nichts mitbekommen hatte, während er sich im Geiste mit dem Fall beschäftigt hatte. "Na, das!" schrie der Mann, als alle nun ein lauter gewordenes röhren hörten, und ein alter rost Roter Pick-Up plötzlich durch das antike Blecherne Tor schoss und die Insassen anfingen mit Automatischen Waffen auf Logan und den Mann zu Feuern.  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit er ohne die Hilfe des Exo-Skelett laufen konnte, und das Wunderding mit Militärpatent an den Nagel hing, wünschte er es sich wieder an seinen Beinen. Er hatte es eine Zeitlang benutzt. Selbst als das Blut von Joshua ihn selber und ohne Hilfe Laufen lies. Logan hatte gesehen, wie mit zunehmender Heilung und Wiederherstellung seiner Beine, er immer mehr die eigentlichen Funktionen des Exo nutzen konnte. Als eine Erweiterung seiner eigenen Beine. Schneller Laufen, höher Springen und tiefer Fallen.  
  
Aber so Eitel wie er nun mal war, wollte er sich wieder mit eng anliegenden Jeans oder Stoffhosen, der Welt draußen zeigen. In allen Sachen die nicht die Lässigkeit und breite von Buggys hatten, konnte man das Exo nicht drunter tragen. Und es wäre nicht besonders Klug als Zivilist offen ein Gerät mit Militärpatent zu tragen.  
  
"Was jetzt?" brüllte der Dicke laut, als sich Logan nur mühevoll nach einem Hechtsprung -der eine Ewigkeit ohne Exo zu dauern schien - hinter einen Stapel alter Kisten und Fässer, aufrappelte und seine Waffe zog. Sich wundern wie es der Dicke so schnell mit seiner Massen geschafft hatte, drückte er sich in die rettenden Hindernisse, die Zwischen ihnen und den Schießwütigen Ganoven aufragten. Gerade als der Fette anscheinend die Dümmste aller fragen wiederholen wollte, versenkten die Schützen eine Salve in die Deckung der beiden und lies Splitterteile und Staub auf sie Niederregnen.  
  
"Wir versuchen zu überleben!!" brüllte Logan durch den Donner und den Splittern zurück. "Haben sie eine Waffe?!" fragte er gerade den Dicken, als dieser eine UZI mit erweiterten Magazin aus seiner Jacke hervorzauberte. "Dummer frage Cale, er ist ein Gangster." Dachte sich Logan trocken. "Diese Waffe ist mehr eine als deine" "Wie viele sind es?" fragte der Mann mit der Israelischen Waffe an Logans Seite die Unterlippe kauend. "Ich habe 2 neben dem Fahrer gesehen und 2 weitere auf..." der wohl Berühmteste Hacker von Seattle verschluckte die nächsten Worte, als eine weitere Salve in ihre Deckung rannte und er die wucht ihres Aufprall schmerzhaft in seinem Rücken fühlen konnte. "...auf der Ladefläche" beendete er seinen begonnenen Satz gepresst.  
  
Der Fette Gangster wollte gerade Luft holen um etwas zu Schreien als plötzlich das Sturmfeuer abrupt endete.  
  
"Viele Grüße aus Sektor 6" bellte einer der Männer und die anderen fielen in sein darauf folgendes Lachen ein.  
  
"Ich weiß wirkliche nicht was daran so komisch ist." sagte der Gelteintreiber leise und nervös. Er bekam nur ein abwesendes Schulterzucken von Logan als Antwort. "Wie konnte das so in die Hose gehen Cale? Wo hat wer einen Fehler gemacht?" fragte Logan; sich für das ganze Fiasko schuldig fühlte. "Falsche fragen zur Falschen Zeit" dachte er ungemütlich und streifte alles ab was im Moment nicht wirklich helfen würde.  
  
"Wisst ihr Leute." Begann einer der Fünf erneut. "Es ist doch echt Respektlos, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen."  
  
Logan wusste das dass kein Aufruf zur Moralischen Debatte über Respekt oder Einmischung war und hielt eine Altkluge Antwort zurück die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. "Heute werdet ihr Sterben!" der Mann sprach fast objektiv. So als sei dieser Fakt von Gott persönlich abgesegnet und gestempelt worden. "Aber da ich immer ein so netter Typ bin, werde ich eich nicht einfach abknallen wie Räudige Hunde, nein. Sondern ich werde euch zu einem Feuerwerkgeladenen Abgang verhelfen. Das selbst jede Wunderkerze zur Weinachten erbärmlich aussehen lässt." Nach einer offensichtlichen Kunstpause um den folgenden Effekt zu erhöhen, rief er "Timmy, die Bazooka!"  
  
Der Schießwütige sprach die ganze Zeit so laut, das seine bitte nach einer Bazooka erst recht nicht von den beiden hinter den Kisten überhört wurde. Logan und der Dicke wechselten angstvolle blicke. "Was nun?" fragte der Gangster mit weiten Augen neben Logan niemand bestimmten. "Ich weis es nicht!" gab Logan dennoch verzweifelt die antwort. "Einfach Rennen" bot der dem Dicken an. Eine bessere Alternative viel ihm nicht ein. Das ihre Deckung eine Bazooka nicht standhalten würde war keine frage, und das sie bald sterben würden, machte die Prognose für die Zukunft auch nicht angenehmer. Und wenn sie einfach Rumrennen würden, konnte man sie leicht mit einer Automatik niedermähen. So oder so, Sterben schien heute wirklich angesagt.  
  
"Schießen" befahl plötzlich der Dicke laut, der das als das letzte und beste ansah was sie tun könnten. Und Eyes Only wusste sofort das es die bessere alternative war. Fast gleichzeitig ließen Logan und der Fette sich auf ihre Seiten, fallen und begannen einfach blind die Ansammlung von Ganoven zu ballern.  
  
Dieser Zug kam Überraschend.  
  
Der Geldeintreiber mit seiner UZI lenkte das Sperrfeuer nach allen Richtungen, und schaffte es einen der Männer Schwer zu verwunden. Er stählte seinen Griff um die Waffe, als diese kleine aber mächtige Handschnellfeuerwaffe seine dicke Faust Schüttelte. Der Ruckstoß war gewaltig, und sein Handgelenk tanzte schmerzvoll.  
  
Logan auf seiner Seite konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der soeben die Bazooka verlangt und nun ausgehändigt bekommen hatte. Er war kein großer Schütze und mochte er diese Waffe nicht gerne benutzen, aber in angesichts dessen jetzt, dachte er an nichts anderes außer schnell hintereinander den Abzug drücken und die Waffe in die ungefähre Richtung des Bazookaschützen zu halten.  
  
Die Ganoven waren für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde überrascht, - den trotzt allen lag es nur an ihrer Überheblichkeit -, sie haben diesen Zug nicht vorhergesehen. Wie auch immer. Als einer von ihnen Schwer getroffen wurde und fiel, kriegten sie sich ein, rannten auseinander und eröffneten das Feuer doppelt so aggressiv wie zuvor.  
  
Kugeln kreischten; Funken Stoben; Splitter regneten; Wände und Putz wurden verschossen und Bröckelten. Alle Geräusche und Klänge vereinten sich zu einem Konzert der Agonie für die Sinne und Hallte in der Lagerhalle hundertfach wieder. Und zwischen all dem Mr. Eyes Only aka Logan Cale und ein Informant und Gauner.  
  
Logan konnte noch sehen wie der eine Mann die Bazooka anlegte und auf ihre Deckung richtete, als er seinen nächsten Schuss abfeuerte. Wie dann kam, was kam; konnte keiner so genau sagen.  
  
Logans Kugel streifte das Bein auf dem der Bazookaschütze kniete. Dessen Bein wurde von der Wucht weggezogen und er fiel auf die Seite. Der Mann Reagierte in Schmerz, wie er fiel und drückte unbewusst den Abzug.  
  
Gerade wollte Logan im Geiste triumphieren, da der Bazooka Ganove Augenscheinlich außer Gefecht war, als sich dann der Raketenwerfer, auf dem Boden liegend, dennoch löste. Seine Kobalt-Blauen Augen wurden groß, als er das Geschoss wie eine Schlange hin und her auf dem Boden, Richtung ihnen, schlingern sah.  
  
"LAUF!" brüllte Logan mit all seiner Kraft, während er aufsprang und einfach nur geradeaus, weg von allen, um sein Leben zu rennen begann.  
  
Das Explosive Geschoss erreichte in Augenblicken die Deckung und versank darin. Nur um im nächsten Bruchteil einer hundertstel Sekunde in einem Gewaltigen Donner aus Licht, Druck und Feuer aufzugehen.  
  
Die alten Teile die als Deckung dienten, tosten regelrecht auseinander, als die Gefesselte Kraft des Sprengkörpers sich Entfesselte.  
  
Ein Schwerer, von der Explosion Hochgeschleudertes Metallkörper, fegte in seinem Flug einen von Rost befallenen Metallpfeiler weg, woraufhin die hälfte Decke der mehrstöckigen Lagerhalle - der Schwerkraft ausgesetzt- in die untere Halle zu stützten begann.  
  
Die Gangster brüllten sich gegenseitig Befehle und Warnungen zu und setzten sich in hektisch in Bewegen, als alles über sie hereinbrach.  
  
Logans sinne würden von Dröhnendem Donner und gleißenden Licht überwältigt, als teile der herabstürzenden Decke und der Explosion auf ihn stürzten. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, war, wie er auf dem nass-glatten Betonboden auf dem Bauch, in einen Stapel alter Bretter rutschte. Und Dunkelheit über ihm, gemeinsam mit Schmerz, Trauer, Trümmerteile und Schutt, zusammenbrach.  
  
Hätte er bei dem Untergangsszenario genauer in sich hineinhören können, so hätte Logan auch wahrgenommen wie sein Herz, zwischen all den Ängsten um den Tod, sich am meisten davor fürchtete, das es Max womöglich nie wieder sehen würde.  
  
Dann war wirklich alles vorbei. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Wenn man tot ist... ...ist alles Vollkommen!  
  
...Irgendwo...Jenseits aller Angst...  
  
Das mild-warme Wasser umspielte die Fußknöchel und kitzelte seine Haut. Jagt kleine Wellen angenehmen Schauers von den Knöcheln den ganzen Körper hinauf. Lies den ganzen Körper mit Leben fühlen. Das Wasser, es war erstaunlich Sauber und Klar, so als sei es eben aus einer fremden, einer neuen Quelle entsprungen. Die tief liegende, untergehende Sonne, Zauberte alle mögliche Nuancen von Rot auf dem seichten Wasser und berauschte die Sinne in einer milde aber aufdringlichen art und weise.  
  
"Es ist Vollkommen!"  
  
Auch der Strand war von einer Atemberaubenden Schönheit erfüllt. Ganz anders wie das letzte Mal. Weit und breit nichts was den Wachsenden Frieden in der Seele stören könnte. Im Gegenteil. Es war alles am Strand so Malerisch und Einzigartig, das es noch mehr Frieden erzeugte als es eigentlich möglich war. Nicht so wie das letzte Mal als er hier war: Viel Müll, Schrott und eine unfreundliche Überwachungsdrohne hatten das Bild, welches sich damals langsam entwickelte, verzerrt "Nein, nicht wie damals..."  
  
"...nun ist es Vollkommen!"  
  
Logan watete am Strand entlang und genoss es wann immer die schwachen Wellen Wasser über seine nackten Füße spülten. Dann und wann, blieb er auch kurz stehen und wackelte mit seinen Zehen. Er musste dabei immer albern breit Grinsen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum eine solch einfache Geste ihn so viel gab. Er wollte es einfach als gegeben abtun, und weiter gehen, als ihm einfiel das es irgendwie nicht ganz gegeben ist. Dieses Zehenwackeln ist nicht selbstverständlich. Zumindest fühlte er es in diesem Moment so. Aber er kam nicht weiter. Das grübeln wich schnell den Frieden der sich in ihm gesammelt hatte, er Schulterte seine Jacke und setzte seinen Weg über dem Strand fort.  
  
"Nun fühle ich mich Vollkommen" dachte er erleichtert.  
  
Logan setzte seinen Weg fort und genoss die anscheinend wachsende Ruhe in sich. Er wusste zwar nicht ob er jemals was anderes gekannt hatte, aber es schien auch nicht so wichtig. Alles um ihn herum schien Vollkommen zu sein. Der leichte, warme Wind zog ab und an spielerisch an seinen Langen aber dünnen Beinkleidern, kitzelte seine Beine. Das Sweatshirt für angenehme Sommernächte, gesellte sich dann und wann zu den spiel hinzu.  
  
"Die Einfachheit in diesen Dingen macht doch alle schlimmen Sachen und den Tod vergessen." dachte Logan.  
  
"Vergessen!" fragte er irritiert im Geist.  
  
Plötzlich stellte sich, in einer fast unwillkommenen Weise, das Gefühl von Erinnerung ein.  
  
"Vergessen?!" fragte Logan laut den Gedanken der aufkam, und erschrak als er seine eigene Stimme zum ersten Mal seit langem hörte. Auch wunderte er sich wie fremd sie in dieser Umgebung wirkte. Dumpf und ohne Hall oder Tiefe. Genau so Erstickt wie die ganzen Geräusche der Umgebung. Unnatürlich und verzerrt.  
  
So plötzlich wie er diese frage laut stelle, so schnell und ohne Vorwarnung änderte sich alles. Der Ganze Strand, so schien es, blutete seine eigene Farben hinfort. Bis Grau die Dominierende Farbe war. Der verspielte milde Wind wurde Stärker und Kälter. Böse begann er an Logan zu Zerren und Ziehen. Pfiff laut seinen Unbill in des einzigen Menschen Ohren. Der es wagte dies zu hinterfragen. Das Wasser wurde kälter und trüber; fast Schmutzig und ein übler Geruch stieg daraus empor. Der feine Sand wies plötzlich mehr Fremdkörper auf als vorhin. Überbleibsel von Vergessenen Dingen.  
  
Logan zog seine Jacke fester um sich und krallte jeweils eine Hand in seine Seiten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und ging mit festen und entscheidenden Schritten los. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen musste, um dem was vorhin noch ein Traumhafter Strand nun eine Landschaft wie aus einem üblen Traum, zu entkommen. Er ging nur.  
  
Doch dann. Irgendwo, hinter dem sich langsam immer mehr verdunkelnden Horizont, macht er in heftigen Wind einen Gestalt aus. Eine andere Gestallt am Strand wo er bis jetzt allein war. Doch ja, dieser "Strich" der sich leicht vom Horizont abhob, war definitiv eine andere Gestalt. Logan nahm sich zusammen und lief los.  
  
Der Wind schien das nicht zu wollen und versuchte ihn daran zu hindern. Zerrte und schubste Logan vor sich her.  
  
Als der böse Wind nicht die gewünschten Resultate erzielen konnte, kam was anderes und noch mehr bösartigeres ins geschehen.  
  
Logan lief immer weiter, und sah das die Gestallt der er schneller näher kam eine Frau mit schönen Zügen die ihm erstaunlich bekannt vorkam. Als er ihr nahe genug kam, erkannte er sie. Erinnerte sich. Es war Max. Gerade als Logans Herz in angesichts der Frau die es Liebte einen Satz machen wollte, und er sich freute das das einzige was für ihn zählt, mit ihm ist, gaben Logans Beine plötzlich nach. Er fiel wie ein Stein in den Sand und seine Brille rutschte unter der Wucht von seiner Nase.  
  
Die ehe schon stark verzerrte Umgebung büßte noch mehr an schärfe ein, als Logan seine Sehhilfe verlor.  
  
Max und ihre Umgebung schienen weiter weg zu rücken. Er tastete schnell nach allen Seiten die Brille suchend. Doch er fand nichts. Griff immer wieder in den schmutzigen Sand. Als er versuchte sich aufzurappeln um wenigstens Max zu erreichen, wollten seine Beine nicht auf die Befehle seines Hirns antworten, und er wusste auf einmal schlagartig warum das Zehenwackeln für ihn nicht einfach so gegeben war. Weil es nie und nimmer gegeben war. Nicht für einen Krüppel. Für einen Querschnittgelähmten.  
  
"Max, hilf mir!" brüllte er durch den Wind, der sich alle mühe gab seine Worte zu schlucken. Und nur einen Teilerfolg für sich verbuchen konnte. Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören und nicht zu sehen. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte über alles hinweg. Ihre Gestallt unantastbar für die Fegenden Änderungen am Strand. "MAX!" versuchte er es noch einmal. Und dieses Mal hörte sie ihn. Der Wind hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu hindern.  
  
Panik zeichnete sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht und Angst in ihren Augen, als sie ihn so hilflos liegen sah. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern rannte sie los. Sie lief zu ihm, als sie dann nach wenigen Schritten vor Logan abrupt stehen blieb. Den inneren Kampf den sie austrug konnte man in ihren Zügen lesen.  
  
Logan sah sie zögern und wusste von einem Augenblick zum nächsten was falsch war. Als er sich Erinnerte. "Max, was ist?" fragte er dennoch.  
  
Ihr hübsches Gesicht wurde zur einer quälenden Trauermaske als sie sprach "Ich kann dich nicht anfassen Logan. Es tut mit alles so leid." Hauchte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Tut mir Leid...dass du meinetwegen wieder leidest."  
  
Logan wollte ihr Widersprechen, sie umstimmen, brachte aber keine Worte mit Sinn hervor. Sie wendete sich Widerwillig ab, -dauernd ähnliches wie Entschuldigungen für den Schmerz den sie verursacht hat murmelnd- und entfernte sich von ihm. Mit verschwommenen Bewegungen wurde sie ein Teil des Verwischten Hintergrunds.  
  
Er robbte mit der Kraft eines Verzweifelten zu der Stelle wo sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Kroch um dorthin zu gelangen wo Max war. Als wie aus dem nichts neben dem liegenden Logan Bruno auftauchte. In seiner Hand einen funkelnden Speer und seine Augen auf dem Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet der Max gewesen sein musste.  
  
Ohne Logan, der mit der Panik und Hilflosigkeit angesichts des hinzugekommenen Mannes kämpfte, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen sprach Anselmo: "Sie ist mit ihren nichtmenschlichen Schritten inzwischen weit gekommen!" "Im Gegensatz zu dir Cale" Mir diesen Worten ergriff er das stählerne Speer mit beiden Händen und rammte es mit aller Kraft in Logans alte, immer gegenwärtige Wunde.  
  
Den unmenschlichen Schrei, den er mehr in peinigender Erinnerung an alles, als des Scherzes wegen ausstieß, wurde dieses Mal erfolgreich vom Wind verschluckt. Eine stumme Pantomime in form eines weit aufgerissenes Kiefers und gebrochenen Augen der Verlassenheit, war alles was ein zufälliger Zeuge gesehen hätte, wenn es denn einen gegeben hätte.  
  
...Aber...  
  
...Irgendwo...Jenseits aller Stille, drang sein Schrei dennoch an ein Ohr. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Wandernde Runen im gekerbten Holz  
  
Tag später irgendwo In Seattle.  
  
"MAAX" Donnerte eine kreischende Stimme mit aller Kraft die ihr verblieb in die Stille des halbdunklen Raumes hinein. Ein pendelndes, diffuses Licht, welches von außen durch die Schweren Vorhänge drang, gesellte sich im Takt schaukelnd hinzu und lies die Schatten an den Wänden zu diesem Verzweiflungsschrei höhnisch tanzen. Ihr Tanz wirkte gedungen in diesem kleinen Raum. Das schlechte und wackelige Bett mit Metallgestell und Loosen Schrauben quietschte Geräuschvoll, als sich der Körper des Schreienden heftig Aufrichtete und er Mann sich nach vorne warf, als wolle er sich selbst entkommen. Mit dem, anscheinend bösen Erwachen aus der Abbys der Bewusstlosigkeit, erwachten auch die Verletzten und Geschundenen Glieder, zur Schmerzender Ermahnung, zu leben.  
  
Der Mann, man könnten sein Alter recht schwer abschätzen, - diese gebrochenen, Kobalt-Blauen Augen könnten jedes Alter tragen - griff sich schützend an die Schmerzende Stelle - mit wieder aufgerissenen Wunden - am Leib, die ihn wie ein glühender Speer durchbohrte und flüchtete sich vom Schmerz übermannt, zum dritten Mal in 6 Stunden, in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Im Nebenrau wartete eine Gestellt auf die kommende Wiederholung dieses Schauspiels, deren Zeuge sie in den Letzten Tagen öfter geworden war, und nicht mehr hochschrecket wie zu beginn. Sie saß nur auf einen alten Stuhl und Starrte in die Tischplatte.  
  
Zoe betrachtete die drei Buchstaben die sie nur mit ihren Fingernägel in das Massive Holz geschnitzt hatte während sie versuchte ihren Kopf, der plötzlich so überfüll zu sein schien, frei zu bekommen.  
  
Z O E  
  
Sie konnte es nicht mehr einordnen, wofür dieser Name stand. Sie konnte keinen Klaren gedenken fassen. Wie ist sie hierher gekommen? Und wie er? Wo hat sie ihn denn gefunden? Wohin ist sie ihm gefolgt? Warum? Wie... Die Summe ihrer Gedanken und Eindrücke drohen in einen undurchschaubaren Brei zu geraten. Sie schaute gedankenverloren durch den Tisch in dem sie Drei Buchstaben eingeritzt hatte und sah die Ereignisse der letzten Tage wie durch eine Nebelbank die aus Wattebällchen bestand. Sie sah nichts außer Schemen und Gestaltlosigkeit -Grau und Regen - auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Doch dann wurde der Tisch plötzlich weniger Transparent -gewann an Kontrast und Molekulare dichte- und ihr leerer Blick konnte nicht anders, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Oberfläche zu lenken. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr hindurch sehen konnte.  
  
Die drei Buchstaben die ihren Namen bedeuten begannen zu wandern. Die Kerben wanderten über die Tischplatte. Erst langsam und kaum merklich. So das Zoe dachte es ein Irrtum. Doch dann, deutlicher; sie wanderten. Die Lettern Wanderten. Verhakten sich und lösten sich wieder. Zogen zusammen und wieder auseinander. Ergaben andere Buchstaben oder keine bestimmte.  
  
Ihre Halsmuskeln zitterten Krampfhaft als sie vergebens versuchte ihren Kopf zu wenden. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Die "Anziehung" dieser Schriftzeichen war zu stark. Ihre Augen Tränten als sie versuchte zumindest nicht hinsehen zu müssen. Doch auch das war vergebens...Zoe war gezwungen anzusehen wie die Lettern sich neu formten und ordnen begannen. Ihr Geist umwühlte sich. Sie konnte fühle wie ihre Erinnerungen verblassten und deren Gestallt wie zäher Brei - nach allen Seiten- verfloss, und alles was sie als ihres glaubte; eine andere gestalt annahm. Nämlich die Gestalt der Gestaltlosigkeit.  
  
Der Äther der einst ihre Erinnerungen waren, Zog, wand und Wandelte sich unter dem Druck der neuen. Die Blonde Gestalt einer Erinnerung, an ein lebendiges Mädchen wurde immer blasser und ihr Goldblonder Schopf verblasste so sehr, bis er nicht mehr sichtbar war. Bis auch die Erinnerung an diese Besondere Person verschwand. Zoe versuchte mit dem Rest ihrer Kraft dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie verlor.  
  
Waten. Sie wartete gebannt. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen dieses Verfliesen das von den Runen ausging einbüßten und wartete auf die Konsequenz dessen. Wieder Warten.  
  
Doch nichts kam. Ihr innerstes Leer und unempfindlich in dieser Stille. Die Augen Leer und Aufgerissen; so als erwarteten sie Bilder die man einpflanzen könnte. Die vollen Lippen leicht geöffnet; scheinbar wartet der Mund das man ihm Wörter hineinlege die gesprochen werden könnte. Und das leere, langsam schlagende Herz, welche gefüllt werden wollte.  
  
Stille. Stummheit. Schweigen. Ruhe.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit der Unhörbarkeit, donnerte plötzlich der verwundete und fiebrige Mann im Nebenraum, mit seiner heiseren Stimme in die Leere der Stille und Gedanken ein. "MAX" Schrie er.  
  
Sie erschrak aus ihrer Lethargie und schaute hastig in die Richtung der Quelle des Lautes. Fühlte eine Änderung in ihrem Inneren auswallen. Leere Blicke ruhte eine weile in der Richtung des Lautes...  
  
...ihr Kopf fiel langsam zurück und schaute auf ihren Namen, den sie in den Tisch mit bloßen Fingernägeln geritzt hatte. Die Buchstaben, haben aufgehört zu wandern. Sie war erleichtert dass dies ihren Namen nicht verunstaltet hatte. Das die Lettern plötzlich wieder etwas aussagten, etwas bedeuteten. Etwas woran sie sich erkennen konnte. Lettern die sich in den Geist, samt ihrer Bedeutung und ihrem Wesen drängen. Als sie sich genug gesammelt hatte und ihren Geist klären konnte, las sie die drei Buchstaben.  
  
M A X.  
  
Es war plötzlich so vertraut. Es war... ihr Name.  
  
"Max" Stöhnte die Männerstimme im Fieberwahn. Sie schaute noch mal in die Richtung des Zimmers von wo der Laut gekommen war und formte flüsternd "Ich komme" mit ihren Lippen, die nun mit aussprechbaren Wörtern gefüllt waren.  
Als die merkwürdige Treppe, die er nicht sehen und nicht fühlen konnte, ihren Bestimmten ende kam, wusste Logan das er, wieder mal, halb im Lande der Lebenden war. Er hatte das fremdartige Gefühl als sei er Stück für stück eine Treppe gestiegen.  
  
Es war in der Absoluten Dunkelheit der Abbys nur schwach zu "erahnen" wie er langsam an Höhe gewann, mit jedem Körperlosen Schritt den er Tat. Doch er wusste es irgendwie. Wie eine Fahrt mit der Achterbahn, man fühlt das auf und ab selbst wenn man die Augen geschlossen hielt. Und dann, irgendwann, stellte sich das klare und so altbekannte Gefühl von erwachen ein. Erst jetzt begann er zu begreifen was mit ihm vor sich ging. Er kam zu Bewusstsein. Er begann sich zu erinnern. Erst nur an Kleinigkeiten und an bedeutungslose und Irrelevanten Sachen, später aber, allmählich mit dem voranschreitenden Erwachen des Schlaftrunkenen Bewusstseins, an größeres. Und schließlich mit dem was ihm zugestoßen war:  
  
Das Treffen mit dem Geldeintreiber welches Schiefgelaufen war. Die Ganoven die wütend aus allen Rohren geschossen haben. Und an die Rakete, die das halbe Lagerhaus auf sie alle Stürzen lies. An Schmerzen und betäubende Lautstärken.  
  
An den Wundervollen Strand, der später zu einem Besuch in der persönlichen Hölle geworden war. An Max, wie sich ihn dort alleingelassen hatte. An Bruno und sein Speer. An Angst und Schmerzen. Und an das überirdisch Mächtige Gefühl von Verlassenheit. Und wieder an Max.  
  
Als Logan klar wurde das er nun ganz Wach und bei Bewusstsein war, aber die Augen geschlossen hielt, begann er vorsichtig auf seinen Körper zu hören. Er spannte alle Muskeln die nötig wären um Aufzustehen zur Probe, nur um zu erfahren das er ziemlich viel abgekriegt hatte und das Aufstehen nicht möglich war...nicht ohne weiteres. Er merkte einen gleichmäßigen Druck von allen Seiten seines Brustkorbes und erkannte darin die Bandagen in die er Gewickelt war. Wie ihm das klar wurde, merkte er sie an vielen Stellen am Kopf an den Armen und an den Beinen. "Beine" hätte Logan fast erstaunt gerufen, als der Schlechte Traum und seine Eindrücke in ihm Aufstiegen, und er seine Beine noch Fühlen konnte. Es versetzte Logan in Panik, als er daran dachte wie er im Traum seine Beine verlor und das sie ihm vielleicht auch genauso verlassen werden können. "Warum droht mich alles zu verlassen?" dachte er traurig. "Erst Max und dann meine Beine"  
  
Ihm war heiß, er dürstete und alles schien ihm zu Schmerzen. Gerade als er sich Gedanken machen wollte, wie er an Wasser kommen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich einen Kalten Lappen auf seiner Stirn wandern. Die Kälte drang in seinen Kopf und betäubte die Schmerzen etwas. Er fühlte wie es ihn langsam aus der Benommenheit holte. Der Lappen war rau, aber es belebte ihn, nur zu fühlen wie dieser kaltes, feuchte Stück Stoff zu seinen Schläfen wanderte von dort hinter die Ohren und von da zum Hals und zur Brust. Er merkte auch wie der Lappen wärmer würde, als er die Hitze seines Körpers absorbierte. Doch dann wurde er weggenommen, hörbar in Wasser getaucht und wieder auf seinem Kopf gelegt. Mit neuer Kälte angereichert.  
  
Logan registrierte jäh auch einen anderen Körper neben dem seinem. Das Gewicht welches der andere kaum merklich verlagerte.  
  
Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, starrte er durch seine trüben Augen in ein Paar tiefbraune. Augen so tiefbraun, wie er sie nur einmal im Leben gesehen hatte. "Max" hauchte Logan in das verschwommene Gesicht mit den Augen von Max. "Nicht reden" befahl die wohl süßeste Stimme die er kannte, Hochschwanger vor Sorge. Und die Person legte einen Finger auf seine Spröde Lippen. "Wasser" flüsterte er kraftlos.  
  
Das Bett schaukelte sanft als die Max-Gestallt nach einem Glas griff, welches auf einem Nachttisch ruhte. Sie Stützte seinen Kopf und flößte etwas Wasser in seinem Mund ein. Logan schluckte nur schwer und sank zurück. Er bemerkte noch wie eine Nadel in seinen Unterarm fuhr und die Stimme von Max sprach "Du brauchst Blut." Logan lies es nur geschehen und sank nach wenigen Minuten wieder in den Schlaf. Er fühlte nicht mal mehr die Nadel in seinen Arm eindringen.  
Ohne Brille kein Focus  
  
Als Logan etwas später wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, wunderte er sich wie gut er sich fühlte. Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer höllisch. Aber das wenigsten in einem Bescheidenden Maße. Eben, als er daran dachte wie er glaubte Max habe ihm Wasser gegeben, drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite um sich umzuschauen und erblickte Max's blasses Gesicht; neben ihm auf seinem Kissen ruhen.  
  
Er war sichtlich erschrocken als ihm der Virus einfiel und sie so gefährlich nahe war, doch dann sah er an Max hinunter und bemerkte den kleinen Gummiröhre welcher mit seinem anderen Ende in Max's Arm verschwand und das andere Ende in den seinem.  
  
Plötzlich wusste er auch warum sie so Blass und Matt war. Sie spendete ihm Blut, spendete aber zuviel. Er packte die Nadel in ihrem Arm und Zog sie Vorsichtig heraus. Er Benutzte das Pflaster mit welches die Nadel gehalten wurde, um den Stich zu verdecken. Tat das gleiche bei dann auch bei sich. Dann legte er seine Finger auf ihre Halsschlagader um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Er war da, schwach, aber da. "Bewusstlos!" Grübelte er. "So wie alles um uns."  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben. Wenn sie den Virus noch in sich hätte, bräuchte es bei weitem weniger als eine Bluttransfusion um ihn zu töten. Eine einfache Berührung würde dann reichen.  
  
"Eine Berührung wie jetzt diese, als ich ihren Puls fühlte." dachte er. "Was habe ich verpasst?" fragt er sich. "Kann es den sein, das sie ein Gegenmittel gefunden hat? Bestimmt, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon tausend Tode gestorben!"  
  
"Max!" hauchte er zutiefst bewegt, und strich ihr sanft über ihr Gesicht, welches so unnatürlich Blass war. Er vergast wie unglaublich Soft ihre Haut sich anfühlte. Wie erhaben und geliebt er sich nun fühlte. Wie unglaublich wundervoll selbst eine einfache Berührung sein kann. So unendlich nährend.  
  
"Eine lange Zeit durfte ich sie nicht berühren...und jetzt wo ich es kann, will ich weinen wie ein Kind. Und lachen wie ein Verrückter" fügte Logan im Geiste hinzu. Die schiere Ansammlung von Emotionen der er jetzt empfand, schnürte ihm augenblicklich die Kehle zu. Sein Kinn zitterte leicht. Ein brennen auf er Wange kündete davon, das salzige Tränen sich ihren Weg über die aufgeschrammte Haut bahnten.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er es konnte. "Ich sollte es noch mal sagen, wenn du bei Bewusstsein bist." Scherzte Logan albern mit sich selbst, von der Offenbarung mitgenommen. Logan lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück und lies die eindrücke sich setzen.  
  
Kurz flackerte das runde Gesicht des Dicken Geldeintreiber vor seinem Geistigen Auge auf. Und erinnerte an die Ereignisse die damit zusammenhingen: Eyes Only und seine Besessenheit die Welt zu verbessern. "Wenn ich denke, das Eyes Only mich dir entrissen hätte, wünschte ich ihn mit seiner Helloween Maske ins All." Sprach er halblaut, um die Bilder zu verdrängen die zwangsläufig mit der Erinnerung an den Geldeintreiber aufkamen. Er bettete Max's Haupt sachte auf seine Brust und umarmte sie. "Er wir nicht mehr wichtig sein. Nur du bist wichtig. Du bist meine Familie, mein Leben. Als ich im leben nichts mehr hatte, dachte ich Eyes Only wäre der Sinn und die Erfüllung dessen. Doch dann traf ich dich. Und alles wurde weniger Wichtig."  
  
Logan Schüttelte den Kopf "Ich sollte wirklich warten bis du wach bist, bevor ich mich um Kopf und Kragen Rede!" Er unterdrückte ein aufkommendes wachsen in seiner Brust, welches ihn vor Freude hin die Luft gesprengt hätte.  
  
"Ich hoffe du wirst mir nicht den Hintern vermöbeln. Ich meine, du findest eine Heilung, und was mache ich? Ich gehe mit dem Sensenmann Hand in Hand Spatzieren." Dachte Logan als er sich überlegte wie sein Engel ihn rügen würde.  
  
Aber wie es seine Natur als Journalist war, alles zu hinterfragen und erfahren, begann er sich die Szenarien um Max und die ganze Geschichte mit der Heilung auszumalen. Darum war es nicht verwunderlich als er sich dabei ertappte wie er Max in all die Geschehnisse einordnen wollte. Wann und wo sie die Heilung her hatte. Ob sie Permanent ist oder wieder nur Vorübergehen. Wie und wann sei ihm gefolgt ist. Was sie die ganze Zeit gemacht hat, als sie sich nicht sahen...und was mit der Alec Sache ist. Dieser Name war eine üble Erinnerung an alles Schlechte und fuhr ihn wie eine Faust in seiner Seele Herz. "Bleibt ihr zusammen? Und wie passe ich nun in dein Leben? In euer Leben" fragte Logan die schlafende Max. Er wusste nicht was sein würde, wenn seine Ängste wahr werden, und er nicht mehr so vie damals hinein passt; in ihr Leben.  
  
Er versuchte die schwache Hoffnung in ihm am leben zu erhalten, doch sein Vermaledeiter Verstand dachte an diese Imaginären Bilder von ihr und Alec! Bilder die Wut und Eifersucht hervorbrachten. Und damit die Hoffnung langsam töteten.  
  
Aber seinem Grübeln kam immer wieder an ein "Aber was wenn..."  
  
"Ich sollte das alles nicht in Frage stellen, und stattdessen die neue Chance beim Schopfe packen. Egal wie es aussehen wird." Sprach er sich selber Mut und Hoffnung zu. Doch ebenso mit einer großen Zweifelhaftigkeit im Inneren, wie in seine Gedanken zuvor. Er sagte dies halbherzig ins halbdunkle des Raumes hinein und Küsste Max auf die Stirn.  
  
"Einst sagte ich dir, wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt. Doch das war ein Irrtum! Das hätte ich schon vorher erkennen sollen. Man muss kein Genie sein, um das zu wissen. Als ich angeschossen wurde, und viele male danach hätte ich es erkennen müssen. Doch hätte es mir am meisten nach dem Drama um Tinga, Cade und Charlie dämmern müssen. Wir sollten Leben und Lieben so lange es geht. Aber es schein als hätte ich ohne Brille keinen Focus"  
  
Als sich die Frau in seinen Armen regte, beendete er seinen dunklen Monolog und wendete ihr sein Gesicht zu. Er starrte direkt in ihre Augen. "Hey" sagte er zu ihr. Und hoffte die sei der Anfang von ein wenig Erlösung.  
  
Sie starrte mit ihren müden, halbgeschlossenen Augen nur Zurück. Es vergingen peinigende Sekunden der Stille bis sie reagierte. Es schein für kurz als ob sie nicht wusste was geschah. Doch dann lies sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken und sank ins Vergessen. Geschützt und Sicher. Als die Aufwallende Welle an Gefühlen und Hoffnungen sich langsam lichtete, die diese einfache Geste dieser schönen Frau hervorgebracht hatte. Lehnte sich Logan Cale das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit mit einem Lächeln zurück und Schoss die Augen. Kurz darauf, von der Gefühlsmäßigen auf und abfahrt und dem Heilen erschöpft, folgte er ihr. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey.M.Z  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Asha's Ahnung  
Jam Pony Messenger Service 10:32 Uhr Tage Später  
  
Asha bahnte sich geschickt ihren Weg zur der dicht befahrenen Einfahrt von Jam Pony. Sie wich einigen Kurieren aus, die in ihrem Eifer ihrem Bellenden Boss; seinen Anweisungen genüge zu tun, nur so Rasten. Sie war nicht gerne hierher gekommen wo Max ihr Reich hatte, nicht zuletzt weil sie Max nicht ausstehen konnte, sondern auch weil es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und Logans "Kontaminierte" Freundin hatte hie und da mal einen Kommentar fallen lassen, der nur die andere Frau wirklich verstand. "Ich mag nicht, wie du ihn Anguckst" Das war es, was ihre Augen sagen. Jedes mal wenn Asha Max ansah. Selbst wenn es hinter ihrer Fassade aus Coolness und Bad Ass Einstellung verborgen wahr.  
  
Sie hätte für die bevorstehende Aufgebe gerne Bling in ihr Suchteam genommen, aber er war nicht da. Hatte eine längere Reise genommen und war nicht erreichbar. Nur Logan wusste wo Bling abgeblieben ist...aber das Problem war, das niemand wusste wo Logan abgeblieben ist.  
  
Sie kam 4 Tage nachdem sie Logan in Sektor 7 getroffen hatte, um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Doch er war nicht da. Erst dachte sie er sei Unterwegs, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass alles im Penthouse falsch schien. Sie konnte sich erst kein Reim darauf machen, und dachte, es läge daran, das Logan nicht drinnen war. Doch nur zu schnell fanden sich erste alarmierende Anzeichen:  
  
Der Wärter, der Asha kannte, fragte ob sie die Post für Logan nicht Raufbringen würde, und händigte ihr einen beachtlichen Anzahl an Packen und Umschläge aus. Nicht unbedingt wenige. Zwar empfand sie es Komisch, das Logan nicht selber an seine Post Gedacht hatte, tat es aber als einmalig ab. Bestimmt war er wieder mitten in seiner Arbeit versunken. Aber als der Wärter, in seinem Monolog fallen lies, das er Ihn länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte, würde ihr Gefühl plötzlich dennoch drängender. Als sie seine Wohnung betrat, zeigte sich ihr ein höchst ungewöhnliches Bild eines Leeren Penthouses. Der duft der Logan definiert, war sehr schwach, und im Penthouse fast nicht mehr vorhanden. Stattdessen, schwebte dort langsam der duft von Staub und älterer Luft. Und es war nicht Typisch Logan, so lange weg von daheim zu sein. Ist man es doch gewohnt ihn am Computer zu sehen...jeden Tag. Ihr Gefühle, welches langsam die formen von Sorge annahm, verstärkte sich unangenehm, als sie die anderen Anzeichen sah: Den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter mit einen Dutzend unbeantworteten Anrufen auf der Anzeige. Das ältere Obst welches schon deutlich das übliche Maß an Aufenthalt in Logans Gegenwart überschritten hatte. Eine Schüssel mit Chips die schon; - nachdem Asha sie Probiert hatte- mit ihren Faden Geschmack deutlich machten das sie ebenfalls alt waren.  
  
Vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf. Was ist gesehen? Wo war er? War er bei einer Eyes Only Mission? War er deswegen Verschwunden? Sie wusste, das er nicht gerade Ungefährliches tut; und auch Logan, als ein Mitarbeiter von EO hatte genügend Feinde, doch was war es wirklich? War es das; Eine EO Mission! Ist er jemanden in die Falle gelaufen?  
  
Sie versuchte sein Handy zu ereiche; musste aber nur wieder Mal eine ausdrucklose stimme des Netzbetreiber in empfang nehmen. Der ihr vermittelte, das die Person die angerufen wurde zurzeit nicht erreichbar war.  
  
Ihr war klar, dass etwas Geschehen sein musste. Logan war weg. Verschwunden. In ihre Suche nah ihm, hatte sie mehrer Gemeinsame Freunde von ihr und Logan Kontaktiert, nur um am ende eines jeden Gesprächs nur noch Sorgenvoller zu sein. Da keiner die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo er war.  
  
Wenn sie doch nur die Nummer von Eyes Only hätte!  
  
Sie rief dem Zweiten Anführer ihres Teams, dem S1W, und Beauftragte sie mit der Suche nach Logan. Doch mit den jetzigen Anhaltspunkten, und das sagte ihr William - Ihr Zweiter Stellvertreter auch - könnten sie genau so gut auch jene besondere Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen gehen. Also musste Hilfe her.  
  
Ihr erster Gedanke war Bling. Doch leider war er auch nicht zu finden. Auf der Suche Nach Adressen die Logan von Bekanten oder Freunden haben musste durchstöberte sie sein Büro. Ihr Streben galt Adressbüchern oder Planern, doch fand sie es nicht.  
  
Als sie ihren Blick durch Logans Büro schweifen lies, bemerkte sie das am Gehäuse des Rechners ein Rotes Lämpchen leuchtet, unter dem Stand-By stand. Der Apple G4 - Power Cube - Logans Hauptrechner, war an. Und zwar im Stand -By Modus. Sie konnte ihn somit benutzen ohne die Start-Passwörter eingeben zu müssen, die sie eher nicht kannte. Für einen Augenblicke frohlockte Asha und Bewegte die Mouse.  
  
Der Monitor und der Rechner reagierten darauf und Sprangen mit einem leichten Summen wieder in den Normalbetrieb zurück und der Flache Monitor erhellte sich zunehmend.  
  
Dunkele und unklare umrisse von irgendwelchen Gesichtern und Leuten zogen über den Schirm, als dieser sich weiter erhellte. Sie erkannte, dass es dabei um den Bildschirmschoner handeln müsste, der immer im Hintergrund lief, und als die Bilder plötzlich von genügend Licht erleuchtet wurden stockte ihr für kurz der Atem. Ein Bild nach dem Anderen Wanderte kreuz und quer über dem Monitor; - mit der Funktion die Matrix des Monitors am Laufen zu halten und einbrennen zu verhindern- alle mit dem Gleichen Inhalt:  
  
MAX  
  
Bilder aus verschiedenen Winkeln und von verschiedenen Orten. Und verschiedensten Anlässen- Aber allesamt Max. Aber ein Bild war besonders schwer für Asha zu ertragen: Der Umgebung zufolge war es irgendeine vornehme Art von Ball, oder Veranstaltung. Man sah Max mit hochgestecktem Haar in einem Märchenhaften Roten Ballkleid, welches ihr absolut perfekt stand und Logan saß noch in seinem Rollstuhl und trug einen eleganten Tuxedo in Schwarz. Beide posierten vor der Kamera - die sie nicht beachteten und lächelten sich auf eine fast liebevolle Art und Weise an, das Asha nicht hinsehen mochte. Das Lächelt von Max auf dem Bild wetteiferte offensichtlich mit dem von Logan und ihre Augen sprühten einander mit Zuneigung an.  
  
Als Asha -sichtlich gefangener- sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmete, griff sie noch mal an die Mouse um durch eine Bewegung auch den Bildschirmschoner auszustellen. Und damit das Elende Bild vom Monitor zu verscheuchen. Doch es brachte nicht den Gewünschten erfolg mit sich. Denn plötzlich fror das Bild mit den Lächelnden Pärchen ein, und anstelle der Benutzeroberfläche des Betriebssystems -klappte ein kleines Popup Fenster in der oberen Linken Ecke des Schirms auf, und eine Promptzeile erschein darüber, in welcher die Wörter "Bitte Passwort eingeben" blinkten.  
  
Ahsa Fluchte laut. Sie versuchte es mit dem Offensichtlichen ihrer Meinung nach, und Tippte als ersten versuch widerwillig "Max" ein. Nur um von den Wörtern "Falsches Passwort" begrüßt zu werden.  
  
Sie fluchte noch mal, aber andererseits war froh dass Max nicht das Passwort war.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie viel Eingabeversuche ihr blieben, bis das System sie als Eindringling sehen würde uns sich selber ganz Runterfahren würde. Asha erkannte die missliche Lage. Sie schaute sich nach seinem Laptop um der in der Docking Station sein müsste, aber auch er war weg. Die Frau wusste das es nun darauf ankam das sie Hilfe bekam. Aber sie mochte es nicht, dass die einzige sinnvolle Hilfe dir ihr noch in den Sinn kam, Max war. Und so begab sich Asha in die Höhle der Katze.  
  
Deswegen war sie jetzt bei Jam Pony.  
  
Als sie an mitten im Gang stehen blieb und nach Max Ausschau hielt, die irgendwo zwischen all den Radelnden Leuten war, kam Normal auf sie zu. "Miss. Kann ich ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?" fragte er und ein Lächeln schmückte seine für gewöhnlich hängenden Mundwinkeln. "Ich suche Max." sagte die blonde Frau knapp, alle aufkommenden Anfragen erstickend.  
  
Es was klar ersichtlich, das Normal von einer schönen Frau gerne eine andere Antwort hätte lieber hören wollen, doch war es ihm nicht vergönnt. Er nickte nur in die Richtung der Schließfächer wo Max sein musste und ging wieder zu seinem Käfig wo er seinen Drill aufnahm.  
  
Asha erblickte Max kurz darauf, und näherte sich ihr.  
  
"OC sag's dir Süße, dein Verhalten ist ungesund...man erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder." Mahnte sie Max, die gerade dabei war hektisch ihr Schließfach nach ihrem JP Ausweis zu durchwühlen. Der einfach nicht mehr zu finden war. "Hörst du mir denn zu Max?" fragte OC und kniff Max in die Seite. Welches ihr nur einen Scharfen Seitenblick von Max bescherte. "Du brauchst Original Cindy nicht so Anzuschauen, wir alle wissen da..." als OC ihren Ermüdenden Vortrag den sie seit Heute Morgen den ganzen Tag hielt so plötzlich unterbrach, schaute Max verwundert zu ihr rüber. Original Cindy schaute aber an Max vorbei und sie folgte ihren Blick. Sie erblickte Asha die sich sichtlich unbequem fühlte und langsam auf sie zukam.  
  
Bevor Asha Max ansprechen konnte, platzte CO plötzlich hervor "Wenn es noch mehr Probleme gibt, müssen diese verschoben werden Babe. Meine Süße hat auch so schon genug zu tun." Max musterte die Blonde Frau nur. Sie war für Max so oder so - mit oder ohne dem was kommen könnte- ein Zeichen für Probleme. Diese Frau wollte Logan. Und sie hatte Logan Weggegeben. Verstoßen.  
  
OC redete Munter auf beide Frauen ein, um sie daran zu erinnern das man durchaus vernünftig miteinander umgehen kann. Denn, seit Asha und Max und in die eine Sache mit den "Pelzigen Freunden" in die Haare geraten sind, war ihr Verhältnis angespannt. Und OC wusste auch, wie ihre Freundin darüber dachte, dass diese hübsche Blonde Frau in der Lage ist Logan zu berühren. Ohne das dieser gleich Tot umfällt.  
  
Max hörte nicht was OC zu erzählen hatte und ihr Geist ist beim Anblick von Ahsa der Umgebung entflohen. Doch Plötzlich bewegten sich Asha Lippen und bildeten die Worte die Max nie hören wollte...  
  
Selbst unter OC Weisheiten und Ratschlägen, die an den beiden Frauen vorbeigingen während sie sich musterten, und dem Hektischen lärm in Jam Pony und dem schweren Plätschern des Seattlers Regen, holten die nächsten stummen Worte Max dennoch in die Welt zurück.  
  
"Logan ist verschwunden."  
  
Original Cindy Stoppte so plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte. "Was?" fragte sie verblüfft hinterher. Doch ehe sich OC fangen konnte, waren die beiden Frauen auf dem Weg zum Penthouse. Das Bellen und drohen von Normal ignorierend, gingen die beiden Frauen.  
Wenn du mich verlässt...  
  
Logans Penthouse 11:00 Uhr  
Als Max die Schwelle zum Penthouse überschritt, fühlte sie plötzlich eine sehr starke Regung in ihrer Brust. Wie lange war sie nicht mehr hier? Einen Monat? Ein Jahr? Sie wusste es nicht...durfte sie denn nach ihrem Verrat hier sein?!  
  
Dieser unwillkommene, aber Bekante Schmerz beanspruchte den Größten Teil ihrer Beherrschung, als sie Gegenüber Asha saß, in ihrem eigenen Zuhause welches das Penthouse geworden war und sich anhören was sie befürchtete:  
  
Von Logan gab es keine Spur und wird seit 4 Tagen vermisst. Bling ist nicht auffindbar. Und Matt hat lange nicht von Logan gehört. Kurz: Alle die sonst wissen wo sich Logan aufhält wussten nicht wo er war, oder waren selber nicht auffindbar.  
  
In den inneren von Max begann es zu reißen und Ziehen, als ihr die Ofenbahrung der eigenen schuld bewusst wurde. Es war auch ihre Schuld dass er jetzt womöglich Gefangen, Gefoltert oder Tot war. Seit sie angefangen hat ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen; ihn wegzustoßen, hatte sie sich nicht mehr um die Eyes Only Sachen gekümmert. Nur damit er sicher vor ihr ist. Doch dann war keiner mehr da, der ihn Beschützen konnte. Nicht vor Max sonder von dem Eyes Only Sachen. Er musste die EO Sachen alle selber machen und hatte keinen der ihn aus der Klemme holen konnte, wenn er in eine geraten sollte. Während sie daran dachte wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal in stich gelassen hatte, und er damals im Rollstuhl landete, wurde ihr Schlecht. Ihre Trauer erreichte nie da gewesene Höhen, als Welle um Wellen an Wörtern aus Asha's Mund zu ihr drangen: Verschwunden; Tot; unauffindbar. Weg für immer.  
  
Als die schöne Blonde Frau zu ende geredet hatte, ging sie in die Küche um Tee zu machen. Und eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu finden, bevor sie mit einen Plan herausrücken mussten.  
  
Max, die wie weggetreten schien, Stand auf und ging Automatisch und mit abwesenden Blick einfach in Logans Schlafzimmer. Sein Sanctum. Das Zimmer welches schon lange ihr gemeinsames hätte sein sollen. Wie sie es betrat, und die Tür halbwegs hinter sich schloss, gaben ihre Beine nach. Sie schleppte sich noch mühevoll zum Bett und lies sich darauf fallen.  
  
Wie auf ein Fremden Geheißen drangen die Sinneseindrücke auf Max ein. Der duft von Logan in den Laken und Kissen, beraube sie ihrer Kraft, - Gaukelte seine Gegenwart vor. Klänge des Tristen Walzers von Sibelius - Zeichenschwere Klänge- füllten plötzlich ihre Ohren und Sinneseindrücke von Logans Händen die sie Liebkosen gesellten sich im Takt zum Walzer hinzu. Irgendwie Real und doch Surreal. Sie Umklammerte Krampfhaft sein Kissen und begann zu Weinen, als die kühle Seide sich zart an ihr Gesicht schmiegte. "Wenn du mich verlässt..." flüsterte sie, "sterbe ich..." gestand Max schwer atmend. Ihre Sicht flimmerte mit vielen Tränen und verschwand nach wenigen Minuten im Zwielicht eines Tagtraumes.  
  
Sie lag noch immer auf Logans Bett und Döste vor sich hin. Sie war Gedankenversunken, so das nicht die schritte hörte die der Mann machte der das Zimmer betrat. Erst als der Mann sich auf das Bett neben ihr setzte und Max durch das neue Gewicht verlagert wurde, wurde sie seiner gewahrt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und schaute in die Kobalt-Blauen Augen die sie so sehr Liebte. Er legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf ihren Schopf und bevor sich noch in Virus-Panik Reagieren konnte. "Shh Max, es ist nur ein Traum...ich bin nicht ich Gefahr" beschwichtigte er mit der Stimme, die sie so sehr Vermisst hatte. Die Angespanntheit in ihr wich der Erleichterung, doch nur um sich damit der Traurigkeit hinzugeben. "Es ist meine Schuld!" sagte sie. "Was ist deine Schuld?" fragte Logan und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. "Das du verschwunden bist. Oder sogar vielleicht Tot in einer Gasse liegst." sprach Max gebrochen. "Ich habe dich verlassen, ich habe dich alleingelassen, habe dir wehgetan. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin schlecht für dich." fuhr Max fort. "Ja, du hast mich verlassen. Und du hast mir wehgetan." Antwortete Logan ruhig. Und Max begann leise zu Weinen. "Aber nicht weil du mich glauben machen wolltest du seiest mit Alec. Oder weil du mich einfach Verlassen hast. Sondern weil du dich von mir angewendet hast; weil du ohne mich entschieden hast, was das Beste für uns sein soll. Du hast mich übergangen. Hast uns übergangen." Als klar wurde das Logan von ihrem Betrug mit Alec wusste und welchen Standpunkt er vertrat, begann Max hemmungslos zu Schluchzten. "Wie..." fragte sie als Logan sie mit einem Breiten Lächeln Stoppte. "Hey, ich bin doch der große Eyes Only. Erretter der unterdrückten Blah; balh; woof; woof." Stellte er sie mit gespieltem Stolz. Und Max lachte. Durch ihre Tränen lachte sie dennoch. "Weil ich dich kenne Max. Ich weis was du bist, und wer du bist." gab er die ernste Antwort. "Wer bin ich den? Wozu sollte ich gut sein außer zum Töten. Ich bin gift für dich. Ich hab..."begann Max mit ihrer Selbstanklage, als Logan sie unterbrach. "Fang nicht damit an Max" warnte er mir strengem Blick. "Aber soll ich dir dennoch darauf antworten wer du bist?" fragte der Mann sanft nach Augenblicken der Stille, und Max nickte ein Ja. "Du bist der Wunderbarste Mensch auf dieser Welt." begann er. Und Max legte ihr süffisantes Schmollen auf. (Sie ist nicht das was man gerade einen Menschen nennen würde.) "Deine Stammkundin im Restaurant alla Chez Cale" ergänzte Max melancholisch. "Meine beste Freundin" lockte Logan. "Deine Private Fassadenkletterin" antwortete sie. "Meine bester Frau in der Logan Cale Brigade für entlaufene Haustiere, Weisen und Witwen" "Dein größter ärger" "Meine größte Liebe"  
  
Der heitere Ton der sich langsam in diesem Spiel entwickelte verfloss im Ernst und Max starrte nur sprachlos. "Du bist meine Familie Max. Mein Leben. Der Grund warum ich nicht aufgegeben habe. Nein sag jetzt nichts" mahnte er als Max was sagen wollte. "Und der größte Schmerz. Du hast mich verletzt. Nicht wegen dieser dummen Alec Geschichte, sondern wegen uns. Weil ich dachte wie stünden über diesem Spiel. Haben wir nicht genug gespielt? Wir sind doch eine Familie." Max vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen vor lauter Reue und Hoffte dass nicht alles zu spät war um es noch zu ändern. "Es tut mit so leid...Logan" fisperte sie. "Max, es wird alles gut gehen" versicherte er ihr. "Versprochen?" wollte sie wissen. "Versprochen?" fragte sie nochmals, ihre Stimme von Kissen gedämpft. Doch als auch beim zweiten Mal seine Erwiderung ausfiel schauter sie aus dem Kissen hervor und war alleine. "Verlass mich nicht." flehte sie  
  
Asha die den Tee aufgesetzt und noch einiges zu Essen gemacht hatte, kam ins Wohnzimmer und fand es leer vor. Einer Ahnung folgend begab sie sich ins Logans Büro. Doch das war auch leer. Und der Monitor verlangte noch immer das richtige Passwort und Unterstich seine Forderung mit dem ärgerlichen Bild von Max und Logan.  
  
Dann ging sie in Logans Schlafzimmer und da fand Asha schließlich Max. Zusammengerollt und ein Kissen umklammernd; flehend "Verlass mich nicht" murmeln. Asha stand an der Tür und konnte das gesagte mithören. Sie fühlte für kurz bedauern für Max. Doch das verging so schnell wie es kam. Sie verstand im inneren nicht, warum so ein Freak, ein Genetisch hergestelltes Ding von Logan geliebt werden konnte. Sie ist schwer ein Mensch. Sie ist ne Waffe auf einem Gefühls Trip. Eine Perversion der Natur.  
Logans Penthouse 18:21 Uhr  
  
Original Cindy saß mit Asha im Wohnzimmer als Max aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Sie hatte sich den Schlaf ergeben, als er sie nach dem Tagtraum heimgesucht hatte. Sie konnte dem nicht widerstehen. Und in Logans Bett fühlte sie zum ersten Mal seit langem einen Annehmlichkeit, die sie das Gewicht der Welt hat vergessen lassen. Und die neue Kraft die sie Fühlte, bestärkte sie in jedem Schritt. Eine versiegte quelle in ihr Speit nun wieder.  
  
"Hey Süße, geht's?" hob OC an. "Ja, ist Gut." erwiderte Max groggy.  
  
Max steuerte direkt aufs Bad zu und machte sich frisch. Als sie sich zu ihnen Gesellte, legte Asha gerade ein Gespräch auf.  
  
"Ok, so sieht es aus." Begann die Blonde Frau. "Matt Sung hat sich umgehört, und es scheint so, als ob Logan sich mit den Drahtziehern der Bandenkriege befasst hatte, die seit einiger Zeit Sektor 6 Terrorisieren. Ich glaube, das war dass, wo er den Informant Treffen wollte, als ich ihn vor 4 Tagen im Sektor 7 getroffen habe." Erklärte Asha. "Ja, Original Cindy erinnert sich. Sketchy ist in den Bandenkrieg geraten, als er auf Tour war." Meldete sich OC zu Wort.  
  
Doch Max hatte OC nicht zugehört. Es quälte sie, das sie in seiner nähe war, als er sich in Gefahr begab. Sie hatte sich dort versteckt. Und ist einfach weggefahren. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit.  
  
"MAX" rief Asha nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. "W-Was?!" fragte sie verdutzt zurück. "Ich sagte gerade, dass wir wissen wo wir anfangen zu suchen können" erklärte sie. "Sektor 7. Ist zwar nicht viel was wir wissen, aber immerhin ein Anfang. Ich werde mein Team darauf ansetzen, damit haben wir eine höhere Chance." Nach einigen Augenblicken still, wendete sich Asha wieder Max zu "Kennst du die Passwörter für Logans Rechner?!" fragte sie betreten, und das eine Bild schob sich vor ihrem Geistigen Auge. Max nickte nur. "Gut dann sie zu was du machen kannst." Schlug sie vor.  
  
Max begab sich in Logans Büro und Erinnerungen an Logans fieberhaftes Tippen erklangen in ihren Ohren. Sie setzte sich in Logans Stuhl Atmete einmal tief durch, und widmete sich den PC. Sie wurde jäh aus ihrer Benommenheit wachgerüttelt, als sie das Bild sah. Eindrücke des Bildes vereinnahmten sie. Erzählten von einer besseren Zeit. Von einem besseren Leben. "Ist es von der Hochzeit?" fragte OC hinter ihr, die sich lebhaft an das Sündteuere Ballkleid erinnerte. Und Max fühlte Zwei beruhigende Hände auf ihren Schultern. "Ja." Antwortete Max schlicht. "Man sieht, dass ihr für einander Bestimmt seit Suger. Ein Perfektes Paar. Eure Augen strahlen heller als die von Normal, wenn er Geld sieht." Max musste dabei kurz auflachen, doch es erstarb schnell. "Sie ist Tot." Sagte sie einfach. "Wer Suger?" fragte OC verwirrt. "Diese Frau." und damit deutete Max auf ihr Bild auf dem Schirm. "Sie ist damals im Wald von Manticore Gestorben. Und das, was zurückgekommen ist, ist nicht die Frau die er mit seinem schönen Lächeln anstrahlt. Da was zurückgekommen ist, ist schlecht für ihn. Ist der Tod." "Hör' ma Süße. Ich habe langsam genug." Hob Original Cindy an. Max guckte erstaun über ihre Schulter zu OC, die sie nicht mehr mit diesem Bissigen Ton erkannte. "Was glaubst du, wie Egoistisch es ist? Hmm? Was denkst du Süße? Ist etwa Logan nicht dort im Wald mit dir Gestorben? Was meinst du, wer war diese Gebrochene hülle, die der gute Bling - jeden Tag aufs Neue - zusammenfegen musste, als er zerbrochen ist. Was meist du warum er so darauf erpicht war Manticore zu Vernichten? Weil er sonst wer weis was alles hätte angestellt. Ohne dich hatte er keinen Sinn mehr gesehen."  
  
Bevor Max etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr OC fort. "Du denkst du hilfst ihm wenn du dich fernhältst und damit außer Berührungs-Nähe? Denkst du das hilft, diesen Abstand zu vergrößern indem du diese Alec Geschichte aufrechterhältst?" Max die der Angriff ihrer besten Freundin schwer zusetzte, wurde wütend. "Ich will nicht dass er meinetwegen stirbt!" Schrie sie OC laut ins Gesicht "So einfach ist das." "Ach, ist es das?" fragte OC mit leichter Häme und Max fragte sich wie ihre Freundin es nur bezweifeln kann, dass ihr Logans Leben wichtig ist. Während Max in OC's kaltem Gesicht mach einer Antwort suchte, sprach die Schwarze Frau "Dann solltest du wissen, das auch viel an einem Gebrochenen Herzen gestorben sind Süße. Und das Qualvoller, als manch eine andere art zu Sterben" Der Ausdruck in Max's Gesicht, verriet OC das es richtig gesessen hat. In dem Gesicht von Max spiegelten sich tausend Gedanken und Emotionen wieder, als sie versuchte zu ergründen was sie getan hatte. "Du bist meine Freundin fürs Leben." Begann OC, "und wirst es immer sein. Aber du solltest daran denken, wer dein Leben ist. Logan hätte viel für dich Geopfert, er hat auch viel für dich Geopfert. Du schuldest ihm eine Chance. Du schuldest ihm Unzählig viele Chancen. Du schuldest ihm seine Max." damit beendete sie ihre Belehrung, und deutete auf die Strahlende Max, die ihren Partner auf dem Bild anlächelte als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt, und ging zum Wohnzimmer. "Wir könne da nicht mehr zurück" wisperte Max traurig. OC blieb kurz stehen und antwortete "Das ist wahr Süße", und in ihrer Stimme schwang bedauern mit. "Aber ihr könnt neu anfangen" sagte sie zu Max und ein Lächeln breiter als breit, schmückte die Gewissheit in OC's eigenen Worten. Die schon bald auf Max abfärbte.  
  
Sibelius. Das Passwort war Sibelius. Er änderte es in Sibelius, als er nach der Transfusion aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war. Und der Traum so Frisch war, als hätte er ihn just eben geträumt. Er hatte Max nie genau erzählt warum er das Passwort damals in Sibelius geändert hatte. Aber Max ahnte warum: Er hatte damals, mit ihr Wortwörtlich einen Traum geteilt. Etwas von dem er nicht gehört hätte, dass es andere jemals erlebt hatten. Noch das es sonst auf der Welt bekannt war. Und Logan kam zum Entschluss, dass es was zu bedeuten hatte. Etwas Großes. "Das Universum ist immer Pünktlich" pflegte seine Mutter zu sagen.  
  
Damals hatte er das alles Runtergespielt, weil er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, dass sie Angst bekommen und Weglaufen würde, wenn es zu irgendwelchen Geständnissen gekommen wäre. Er war froh dass sie seinetwegen zurückgekommen war. Trotz Lydecker und seiner Fahndung, ist sie heimgekommen. Etwas was er auf keinen Fall wollte, war das sie wegläuft. Wie gerne hätte er ihr Angebot wahrgenommen und wäre mit ihr damals nach Kanada geflüchtet... Doch ein Wandernder Splitter im Rücken, der noch mehr mit sich brachte als nur Schmerzen, und die Fähigkeit, nicht laufen zu können, waren wohl die Mächtigsten Faktoren, die ihn abhielten mitzukommen. Max wusste nicht, wie sehr ihr Angebot sein Herz zum Schlagen brachte. Doch er konnte nicht, und weil er nicht gestehen wollte, was wirklich war, kam er mit Eyes Only als Entschuldigung an... Scheiß auf die Unterdrückten, auf Eyes only, Blah; blah; woof; woof. Doch, wie es oben steht, war es damals...  
  
Für Max war es ein Leichtes an Logans letzten Aufzeichnungen zu kommen. Sie hat das meiste über die letzten Eyes Only Mission erfahren; wunderte sich wie viel er schon ohne sie gemeistert hatte. Und ein Innerer Zweifel versuchte sich hartnäckig in ihr einzunisten. Ein Zweifel, der ihr vermitteln wollte dass er ohne sie Besser dran ist. Selbst mit Eyes Only.  
  
Sie fand nicht viel was sagen konnte wo er war, und hatte damit nicht sehr viel mehr als zuvor. Sie gab aber nicht auf. Max kontaktierte das Informantennet, und erfuhr von einem Mitarbeiter von Eyes only, das es 2 Tag zuvor in Sektor 7 zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen sei. In der Umgebung eines Verlassenen Lagerhauses sollen wahre Sperrfeuer zu hören gewesen sein. Gefolgt von einer Explosion und einer Gewaltigen Erschütterung. Die Polizei vermutete einen schweren Gangkonflikt der Fundamentalistischen SEK (Straight Edge Kids) mit den Katholischen UVF (Ulster Volunteer Force), die dort in der Letzen Zeit sehr Aktiv waren. - Mischte sich deswegen (und aus vielerlei anderen Gründen) auch nicht ein. Diese Gruppierungen aber seien- so der Informant - weiter gezogen. So das es etwas anderes gewesen sein sollte. Der Informant sagte noch, dass mehr als die hälfte der Lagerhalle eingestürzt sei, er aber mehr nicht wisse noch bestätigen kann. Und da Asha, - wie Max - bestätigen konnten, dass Logan dort einen Informanten treffen wollte, schien dass ein guter Anhaltspunk zu sein. Max wusste, das die eine vernünftige Spur darstellte, aber ihr Unbehagen wuchs, als sie daran dachte das Logan womöglich auch dort gefunden werden könnte. Tot und Begraben.  
  
Als Max die neuen Infos den anderen Mitgeteilt hatte, Informierte Asha ihr Team, und die Frauen machten sich bereit. Max ging ins Gästezimmer und fand dort ihren Schwarzen Anzug. Er was ordentlich gefaltet und lag neben ihrer anderen Diebesausrüstung bereit. Sie lächelt, als sie an Logans Ordnungswahn dachte. Sie zog die Sachen an und ging zum Spiegel im Gang, wo er sie damals, bei ihren erste Zusammentreffen, mit seinem Charme verzaubert hatte. Alles saß gut.  
  
Als sie zu OC und Asha in den Flur ging, sprang plötzlich ein Schwarzer Schemen an ihnen vorbei. Und die Frauen erstarten für einen Augenblick. Ein Paar Bernsteinfarbener Augen musterte die Gruppe. Den drei Frauen fuhr es kühl den Rücken runter. Die Katze schien im Dämmrigen Flur keinen erkennbaren Körper zu haben, sonder nur diese stechenden Augen. Ein Körperloser Schatten. Es war OC die als erstes Sprach und zur Katzer hingestikulierte.  
  
"Hi Kätzchen, wir gehen deinen eigenwilligen Rollerboy suchen." Sprach OC. Als ob das Tier dies verstanden hätte, und dies guthieß sprang es wieder in die Dämmrigkeit des Flurs und war weg.  
  
Selbst Max konnte mit ihren Schärferen Sinnen keine Geräusche von der Katze höre. "Da sieht man wozu Echte Katzen fähig sind." Dachte Max.  
  
"Wusste nicht, das Rollerboy noch eine andere Katze außer dir hat Max." Meine Original Cindy grinsend. Was ihr ein spöttisches Schmollen seitens Max und eine geekelten Gesichtsausdruck seitens Asha einbrachte. "Aber so wie ich Logan kenne, bist du seine Lieblings Katze." Versuchte CO Max noch mehr zu sticheln. Und Max konnte sich bei der letzten Bemerkung nicht mehr von einem Grins retten.  
  
"Was fand Logan in diesem Mutant" fragte sich Asha im Gedanken, als sie wieder daran erinnert wurde was Max wirklich ist.  
  
Dann verließen sie das Penthouse, und die Suche nach Logan Cale begann. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey.M.Z  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Trümmer und neue Welten  
Sektor 7 Bei der Zerstörten Lagerhalle 19:21 Uhr  
Sie frühe Nacht hatte sich langsam über Seattle geschoben, und drängte den späten Tag mit einem lieblichen Schauspiel hinter dem grauen Horizont. Zu Lieblich, um wirklich ins Bild eines Post Pulse Seattle zu passen.  
  
Die wenigen Laternen die in Seattle noch funktionierten, sprangen langsam Surrend an und traten ihren langen Nächtlichen dienst an. Hie und da, sammelten sich Menschen am Neuentzündeten Feuer. Wo sie, nahe ihrer Zuflucht, sich mit bekannten Gesichtern umgaben, um sicher durch die neue und Fremde Nach zu kommen. Sektor 7 bei Nacht in Seattle Post Puls.  
  
Seit jenem gewaltigen donnern vor 2 Tagen, wagten sich nur die Wenigstens Leute in dem Teil von Sektor 7 der zum Industrieviertel gehörte. Es war immer gefährlich in Seattle seit dem Puls, doch niemand fordert sein Glück unnötig heraus. Erst recht nicht dort, wo das donnern von Explosionen und das Rattern der Feuerwaffen, noch so frisch war wie dort in Industrieviertel.  
  
Jeder, der halbwegs Vernunft besaß, hielt sich von dort fern. Die Polizei und Kleinkriminelle, ja selbst die Aasgeier von Plünderer. Die, die immer das holen, was die Toten zurückgelassen haben...  
  
Alle, bis auf die Gruppe von Leuten die - in 2 Van's die just vorbeifuhren -. Und die alle dieses eine Gebiet ansteuerten. Ebenso wie 2 Frauen auf einem Schwarzen Motorrad. Die Leute, die diesem Ereignis nahe waren, schauten weg und erfüllten damit ihre Schuldigkeit. Denn niemand in Seattle ist so mutig wie ein gewisser Eyes Only, und spricht offen und Laut, Sachen an, die nicht laut genannt werden durften. So verstand es sich von selbst, dass die Menschen diese Leute schon vergessen hatten, bevor sie sie sahen. Wer will schon gerne Zeuge sein.  
Als die Gruppe die Zerstörte Lagerhalle erreichte, warteten dort bereits einige von Ashas S1W Teammitglieder. Sie warteten am verlassenen Aztek auf die Neuankömmlinge, der heil zu sein schien, - was die totale Vermeidung dieses Gebiets aus Angst bewies - während die einen oder anderen die Umgebung sicherten.  
  
OC und Max waren mit der Ninja und Asha mit ihren Van zum Treffpunkt gekommen. Im Gepäck, eine handvoll Bewaffneter S1W Mitglieder. Als sie sich alle beim Aztek versammelt haben, erhob Red, der Teamführer 3 das Wort. "Die Gegend ist soweit sauber, ich glaub' nicht, dass uns jemand stören sollte. Und für den Fall das doch, sind Andys Jungs draußen und halten die Augen offen." Er Zeichnete eine Linie mit der Hand in der Luft, um zu zeigen wie weit das gebiet sicher sei. "Falls sich noch Teile der SEK oder UVF hier befinden, so wie man vermutet, werden wir sicher genug sein um zu entkommen."  
  
Während sich eine Kleine Gruppe um Asha Formierte und deren befehlen zuhörte, ein anderer S1W Kämpfer Lampen an alle austeilte, ging Max langsam zu Aztek. Er war seit Tagen allein. Unverändert. Bis auf die schwere Staubschicht, die ihn umhüllte, sowie den Rest des Platzes um die zerstörte Lagerhalle. Er stand einfach dort und hinter ihm erstreckte sich eine ebene Fläche auf welcher nur ab und zu einige kaputte Stahlkonstruktionen herausragten. Max wischte mit einer Hand das Fenster der Fahrerseite vom Staub frei und spähte hinein.  
  
Auf dem Beifahrersitz im Aztek, lag Logans Laptop zusammen mit einigen anderen Sachen. Die er halbwegs ordentlich gestapelt hatte. Wie Max durch das Fenster spähte, kam ihr die Erinnerung an ihrem Ersten Kuss in den Sinn. Es schein erst wie Gestern. "Haben sich alle dinge so schnell verändert?" fragte sie niemand bestimmten.  
  
Die Lagerhalle war Größtenteils Zerstört, und die Trümmerhaufen Stellenweise nicht passierbar. Asha, Max und noch 3 weitere Leute aus dem S1W Team bahnten sich ihren umständlichen Weg durch die Trümmer.  
  
Es war eine Zerstörung wie im Bilderbuch. Die eine Seite von der Lagerhalle stand - von einigen Pfeilern und der übrig gebliebenen Wand gehalten - schief ins Gebäude hinein. Der Partie, der von der Decke begraben wurde verteilte sich unregelmäßig auf der ganzen Breite. Die Dachlose stelle stellte bis auf größere Trümmer keine so große Herausforderung für das Team dar. Aber die Seite wo das Dach noch vorhanden war, war eine andere Sache. Das Team das dort suchte, schaute immer wieder von Herhabfallenden Staub oder Steinchen erschreckt hinauf, so als ob sie erwarten dass der Rest des Daches gleich dem Steinchen Nachkommen würde. Das Klopfen der beiseite geschobenen Steine und Trümmer wurde manchmal von dem Krächzten der beschädigten; langsam nachgebenden Konstruktion untermalt.  
  
Einer von Asha's Männer, der sich die besonders Belasteten stellen angeschaut hatte, warnte davor das der Regen das nun offenen Gestein aufgeweicht hatte, und sie sich besser beeilen sollten. Max, die dies nicht hören wollte, suchte stur die Dämmrige Halle mit ihrer genetischen Nachtsicht ab. Während die anderen ihre kleinere Flutlichtlampen und deren Lichtkegel mit eile hin und her scheuchten.  
  
Asha, die ab und zu zur Max hinüberschaute, bemerkte plötzlich das Unnatürliche Leuchten in ihren Augen, welches man sonst nur von Katzen bei Nacht gewohnt ist. Asha starrte wie gebannt. Wann immer Max blinke oder die Lieder niederschlug war es als ob jemand kleine Leuchtdioden an und ausschaltete. Mit einem male wurde ihr absolut klar, wie viel mehr dieses Wesen mit der Katze in Logans Penthouse gemeinsam hatte, als mit Menschen an sich. Der Schemen eines Jungen Mädchen, der sich in Asha's Augen abzeichnete, wurde von Zwei reflektierenden Punkten in Kopfhöhe durchdrungen. "Wie eines der vielen Monstren aus den Sagen." Dachte sich Asha Der wachsende Abscheu gegen Max war nicht nur die eine Rivalisierende Frauennatur, sonder auch den Abscheu von diesem Herbeigezüchteten Nichtmenschlichen Ding. Ein "was auch immer" in eine Menschliche hülle gepackt.  
  
Max, die Asha's penetranten Blick auf sich fühlte, hielt einen Moment mit der Suche inne, und sah über ihre Schulter zu Asha herüber. Die Blonde Frau starrte mit leicht offenem Mund auf Max's Augen, und hob den Lichtschein ihre Halogenlampe - der schon eine zeitlang auf dem Boden ruhte- abwesend ins Max Gesicht.  
  
Die Augen von Max blitzten schmerzhaft unter dem Starken Licht kurz Leuchtendgelb -wie bei Katzen- auf, bevor sie Max ins normale Sichtspektrum änderte. Doch der Effekt war Durchschlagend. Asha war für einen Augenblick wie verloren, und Max fühlte sich fast, aufgrund ihrer unnormalen Besonderheit ertappt. Auch wenn Max wusste, das Asha eingeweiht war, konnte sie nicht das Gefühl verdrängen gestellt worden zu sein. Die beiden Frauen starrten einander fast eine volle Minute an, bevor Asha das Licht ihrer Lampe wieder auf die Trümmer vor sich hinrichtete, und mit der Suche nach Anzeichen von Logan aufnahm.  
  
Max deren Sorgen sich in ihr auftürmten, dachte die ganze Zeit daran das Logan vermutlich Gegangen ist, ohne je die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Die Wahrheit über sie und Alec, und das sie nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben. Das sie nur Angst um ihn hatte, und allein deswegen auf Distanz hielt. "Sollte ich die Zweite Chance bekommen, so werde ich alles besser machen." Schwor sie sich.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Fläche vor ihr die angesucht werden musste, und sie erschauderte. Wann immer sich Max gegen ihre Willen vorstellte, Logan könnte irgendwo, unter einem dieser Trümmerhügel begraben sein. Wurden ihre Knie Zittrig. Und sie hatte noch mehr mühe ihr Äußeres Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Sie brauchte Dringend OC die ihr etwas Ermutigendes zusprechen würde. Aber Original Cindy ist mit dem Aztek nach Logans gefahren um dort auf sie zu warten. Sie fühlte ich alleine. Asha und ihr Team waren die einzigen. Doch mit Asha's Einstellung zur Max, hätte sie genauso allein herkommen können.  
  
Das Durchkämmen des Trümmerfeldes, dauerte eine Ewigkeit, und hie und da fanden sich "Spuren" von Überresten. Und jeder Ausruf eines der Finder, erschütterte Max immer wieder aufs Neue. Nur um nach genauerem Suchen Festuzstellen das es sich um "irgendjemanden" handeln müsste. Langsam aber sicher setzten sich die Puzzles für die Trümmerforscher zusammen. Und ihnen wurde klar, das Logans treffen mit den Informanten von einer anderen Partei gestört wurde. Davon sprachen allein die Geborgenen Schusswaffen und die Granaten. Den Suchern wurde auch klar, dass die andere Partei mit allem wild um sich Geschossen hat, was die zur Verfügung gehabt hatten. Und damit das verursachten wo sie sich nun durchwühlen mussten.  
  
Einer von Asha's Männern, ein kleiner Mann namens Eddy der Mutig genug war, um in machen Trümmerhaufen hineinzukriechen, entdeckte einen zerquetschten Roten Pick-Up und das was der Fahrer sein gewesen müsste. Währen die Teams durch ihre Funde immer mehr das Bild vervollständigten, fehlte noch immer jede spur von Logan. Dies beruhigte Max nicht gerade sehr. Denn, wo auch immer er war, er war noch nicht gefunden.  
  
Asha, die die Westseite der Halle durchstöberte, stieß schließlich auf einen Gegenstand der eindeutig zu Logan gehörte. Sie fand, halb zertrümmert und verbogen Logans kleine Brille. Als sie dies laut ausrief, und den geborgenen Gegenstand triumphierend in die Luft hielt, sprang Max mit einem Unmenschlichen Satz zu ihr hin. Sie packe die Brille aus Asha's Griff und betrachtete diese fast Schmerzhaft-liebevoll, und begann dann furios die Umgebung des Fundstückes mit bloßen Händen zu umwühlen. Diese halbwegs vernünftige Aktion, brachte ihr Blutige Hände, deren Schmerz sie merkwürdigerweise zu locken schien. Er lockte, wie die süße Hoffnung auf einen Fund. Einen Fund den sich zum glück nicht ausgesetzt werden musste.  
  
Max, fortbestehend alle zusprachen der anderen Leute ignorierend, so wie den wirklichen Biss des Schmerzes der in ihre Hände fuhr, grub sie weiter und weiter. Die andren Personen die sich im Halbkreis um Max gesammelt haben, betrachteten diese verzweifelte Person mit Mitleid, Sorge und gar Kopfschütteln.  
  
Während eine Max selbstquälerisch nach Logan suchte, wurde eine andere Max von Logan draußen gefunden.... 


	11. Kapitel 11

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey.M.Z  
  
Kapitel 11  
Das Ende vom Anfang  
  
Irgendwo in... Irgendwann...in  
Der Informant  
  
Der Mann rieb sich über die Müden Augen, die schon seit Stunden von einer getippten Aktenzeile zu nächsten eilten. Dann und wann, bemerkte er, wie sein Blick durch das Fenster entschwand, welches gegenüber ihm war. Es war ein Blick in den Trüben Seattler Alltag. Doch was dahinter wartet, war noch trüber. Er war einer der Guten Jungs. Einer der nur wollte dass es den Leuten gut ging. Nur darum machte er diesen Job. Doch in der heutigen Zeit, war das wohl viel Fiktiver als e jemals zuvor...darum schweiften seine erneut Gedanken ab....  
  
Über Eyes Only:  
  
Tag und Nachtwechsel. Wie alles, was an Schicksalen in den Letzten Jahren zusammenkam, sich aufbaute und wirkte, so kündete dieses Wunderbare Schauspiel davon, dass den Knoten und Verstrickungen die Lösenden Fäden Gezogen werden. Es hatte sich vieles geädert in Seattle. Die Stadt ist, trotzt dem ganzen Bemühen der wenigen, ein Stück dunkler geworden. War sie schon damals dunkel und Düster. Doch nun ist sie es noch ein Stück mehr. Wie viel der Mühe war vergebens? Wie viel nicht? Eyes Only hat an Geist verloren, als er von einem Besessenen Kreuzritter- Weltenverbesserer zu einem Besessenen Kreuzritter-Racheengel wurde. Oder etwa nicht? Wer kann das schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Und wer kann schon Eyes Only fragen? Den unerreichbaren. Ich glaube, Eyes Only begann sich nur um eine einzige Person zu kümmern; wurde er nicht mehr glaubwürdig? Zumindest ist das der meinige Eindruck nach außen. Seit der ganzen Killer-Hoverdronen Geschichte, ist er nicht der, der er einst war. Aus irgendeinem Grund. Seine Bemühungen waren alle, bis auf diese eine Manticore Sache, sehr zerstreut und ungenau. Wer kann schon sagen, welche Schicksalsschläge die Person heimsuchen, die sich mit der Rot-Weiß-Blau Maske maskiert. Die Größten und Besten Bösewichte, wie Edgar Sornissa, waren wohl seien Höhepunkte. Es ist nicht so, dass er aufgehört hatte zu Wirken, sondern es war mir mehr so, als hätte er an Konsistenz eingebüsst. Ich wünschte ich hätte die nötigen Worte um dies alles zu Beschreiben...doch ich bin halt nur ein einfacher kleiner Detektiv im Seattler Polizeipräsidium, und ein noch kleinerer Mitarbeiter im Informantennet. Woher soll ich wohl Worte nehmen?  
Der Freund  
  
Die ermüdende Bußfahrt näherte sich langsam ihren Ende. Nur noch wenige Kilometer. Und der Mann, der auf der Linken Fensterseite saß und in die Landschaft starrte, freute sich wieder auf den Alltag, der mit seiner Heimreise verbunden war. Der Urlaub tat gut, nicht das er Erschöpft war oder so, nein, sonder einfach darum, weil er mal die Zeit nur mit sich allein verbringen konnte. Die Ruhe tanken, die er den, die es Brauchten, immer zukommen lässt. Er wusste, das er ein Ruhespender war, auch wenn es sich lustig anhörte. Etwas Angeln, Kochen, Laufen, Paar Workouts und mal ein Gutes Buch lesen. Und erstaunlich wie schnell die Zeit verging. Doch all dies würde nie helfen, eine Bestimme Person zu Vergessen, die sich in den Letzten Jahren in sein Leben, mehr als etabliert hat. Eine Person so Eindeutig Zweideutig, wie die Verse vieler Songs. Die Gedanken um diese Person waren immer da...so wie auch diese jetzt, während der langsam endenden Bußfahrt...  
  
Über Logan:  
  
Ewiges Kämpfen. Ewiges Kämpfen; Siegen und Verlieren. Immerfort und ununterbrochen... Doch dies ist das Leben...das, was wir zumindest darunter Verstehen...das, was wir - will heißen- die Menschheit, daraus gemacht haben. Es ist, als wäre es Gestern gewesen, wo ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Mir ist klar, dass viele Geschichten so beginnen, doch es macht diese nicht unbedingt schlecht. Was könnte ich einer solchen Geschichte denn schon Hinzfügen? Nichts! Außer den einen oder andern altklugen Satz eines Freundes. Doch, da gibt es immer mehr! Was das Auffälligste an dieser Geschichte ist - ich benutze nun bewusst das Wort "Auffälligste" anstelle vom "Besonderen" - ist das ewige Verlieren. Es ist das Auffälligste an der Geschichte, das ein Mann, der den Verlust besonders Schlecht begegnen kann, ihm am häufigsten Ausgesetzt wird. Es wirkt wie eine immerwährende, nie endende Prüfung. Ich würde gerne hingehen wollen und Sagen: Der Mann hat sie alle Bestanden. Tapfer mit erhobenen Haupt. Doch das Tat er nicht. Er hat auf der Ganzen Strecke Versagt. Viele male und bei vielen Gelegenheiten. Doch es macht ihn nicht weniger einen Mann, als andere...zumindest nicht in den Augen derer, denen er etwas bedeutet. Doch auch hat er versagt dies zu erkennen. Er suchte Trost in den Falschen Dingen, und Erfüllung in den Falschen Sachen. Nein. Er ist nicht zum Trinker geworden, oder zu einem Gänzlich gebrochenen Mann. Sondern; Ich will damit nur sagen, dass er durch alles immer mehr alleine blieb. Nur weil er denkt so sei es richtig. Alles in falscher Zurückhaltung. Es ist nur gerecht, wenn ich sage, dass nicht alles sein eigenes Verschulden war. Das ist es im Leben meist nicht. Aber es tut nicht zur Sache, zumindest nicht im Endeffekt. Fremdverschuldung gilt nicht... Wie ich ihm zu ersten Mal in der Klinik sah, nach der heiklen Operation, wusste ich sofort, wie viel Leiden in diesen Kobaltblauen Augen steckte. Und wieder mal ein Beweis, das Geld allein nicht Glücklich macht. Geld ist ein Werkzug, was nicht alles Reparieren kann. Nicht die Seele, nicht den Körper. Es blendet nur das Ego und den eigentlichen Wert der Person. Da traf ich einen Mann, der in der Post Puls Ära der Amerikanischen Gesichte, ein Penthouse sein eigen nennt, und dennoch ärmer dran ist, als die meisten. Der Mann, der mein Boss war; der mein Patient war aber mein Freund blieb. Schon komisch, wie oft ich seinen Dünnen Weißen Asch treten musste, nur damit er wenigstens einen Schritt weiter geht, als er freiwillig gegangen wäre. Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt, noch hätte ich es jemals als Therapeut getan: sein Selbstmitleid war durchaus berechtigt. Aber das wusste er nicht. Nicht mit Sicherheit. Und das war gut so...denn so konnte er immerfort aufs bessere zustreben. Er hat, für jemanden der so behütet Aufgewachsen ist, zuviel erlebt. Zu viel...erst recht seit er ein Mädchen namens Max kennt und liebt. Jemand, der ein ähnliches Schicksal hatte wie er. Jemand der ebenso Stark sein musste, obwohl sie selber ein Krüppel ist. Die beiden Trennen viele Jahre, aber deren Seele sind gleich alt. Zwei Seelen, die die Schwächen des jeweils anderen aufhoben. Dort wo er nicht Kämpfen und Gewinnen konnte, konnte sie Kämpfen. Und dort wo sie nicht Stark sein konnte, konnte er stark sein. Was will man mehr? Doch da kommt es immer anders als man denkt...was sagte ich da noch, über Fremdverschulden?  
Die Freundin  
  
- Die Junge Frau Starrte in den leeren Teller ihr gegenüber. Sie aß nicht gerne alleine Doch ihre Freundin war nicht da. Und der Teller war nicht zu ersten Mal leer. Aber dennoch, ist es immer wieder ein Fremdes Gefühl, allein zu Esse. Die Tage von heute und deren Probleme geben keinen Deut auf das bescheidnen Verlangen von einzelnen...oder gar auf das natürliche Verlangen von Vielen. Es war, als wäre es erst gestern, das noch alles beim alten war. Das würde bestimmt auch der Leere Teller bezeugen, könnte er reden...Doch dort wo sie eben noch war, wurde nach verlorenem gesucht. Selbst wenn dies nicht ihr Heim war, war es doch das ihrer besten Freundin...und dieser leerer Edle Teller hätte genauso gut überall stehen können. Wenn er dies hätte können. Oder nicht Darum wanderten ihre Gedanken dorthin....  
  
Über Max:  
  
Rosa oder Pink? In einem Augenblick versucht man, sich zwischen zwei Nagellackfarben zu entscheiden, und im nächste über den Weg, den man geben soll. Die Welt steht kopf. Und der Kopf steht der Welt zu Füßen. So vieles ist nicht mehr wie es damals war. Und das wenige was geblieben ist wie es einst war, droht auch zu verschwinden. Die kleine Welt die man sich macht, wir immer von irgendwelchen Leuten bedroht. Oder sonst wen. Was soll da ein Mädchen machen? Was kann da ein Mädchen machen? Wenn allen Anzeichen nach, sich alles gegen sie Verschworen hat. Gute zusprachen, sind wichtig. Gute Freunde auch. Doch, wenn man so oft gefällt wurde, bekommt man langsam aber sicher das Gefühl das es nie besser sein wird. Und wenn es dann wirklich besser ist...wer würde es dann wagen sich daran zu klammern, wenn er dennoch immer befürchtet das er jeden Augenblick erneut gefällt wird. Was soll da ein Mädchen machen...was tun? Aber was das Mädchen nicht vergessen sollte ist: Sie ist anders als andere Mädchen...ein Kämpfer...ein Soldat...und der, dem ihre Liebe gehört, ist kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Wenn es so was noch bei Männern gibt...aber kann das eine Schwarze Schwester; und bekennende Lesbe den mit Bestimmtheit sagen? Klar...denn der Mann ist Logan Cale, und das Mädchen ist Max Guevera. Und das Leben ist eine bekennende Bitch! 


	12. Kapitel 12

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 12  
Der Anfang vom Ende  
  
Zwischenspiele  
Irgendwo in Seattle. Einen Tag später. 12:03 Uhr.  
Logan saß in einem kleinen Sessel und Kritzelte in einem kleinen Block. Nichts besonders oder großes...sondern nur seine eindrücke in Stichwörtern. Eindrücke der Letzten Ereignisgeladenen Tage. Wörter die ihm, wenn er später wieder Zugang zum Tagebuch bekommen würde, helfen würden die eindrücke erneut zu benennen. Seine Heilung machte bemerkenswerte Fortschritte, ja unglaubliche sogar. Er fühlte sogar das seine Kraft regelrecht zugenommen hat. Den Beweis erbrachte ein kaputtes Stuhlbein. Es reicht wohl zu erwähnen das Logan nur mit offenem Mund auf seine Hände geschaut hatte als der Beweis erbracht wurde, und der Stuhlbein in zwei teilen dalag. Seine Wunden waren fast alle Verheilt und haben schon lange aufgehört zu Schmerzen. Das Manticore Blut war wirklich beeindruckend Potent. Dieser Kraftüberschuss würde sich bald legen, so wie das Blut aus seinem System geht, aber er würde gesund bleiben. Das wusste er...aus einer Früheren Erfahrung. Wie gut das es dieses Mal nichts gab, was von seinem Körper abgestoßen werden konnte, wie neue Zellen am Rückenmark. Nur hatte er damals nicht so viel Blut bekommen wie dieses Mal. Nicht nur, das er Max zurückhatte sondern auch seine Gesundheit. Die Tage die er im Krankenbett verbracht hatte, gaben ihm genug Zeit zu Nachdenken, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Doch keine Erkenntnis schlug so ein wie, die Sätze die er nach seinem Erwachen von Max hörte. Und keine haben seine Entscheidung so stark Beeinflusst wie ihre gesprochenen Worte.  
  
"Was ist mit Alec?" wollte Logan von Max wissen, als er eines Morgen erwachte und sich Stark genug fühlte sich damit und somit der Zukunft auseinanderzusetzen. Denn eines Tagen würde er Fitt genug sein, um das Bett zu verlassen. Und dann würde das Leben, so oder so, weiter gehen müssen. Die frage war nur wie! Er fühlte sich Stark und Gewappnet genug um alle möglichen Antworten zu hören. Er hatte eher keinen Sinn alles hinaus zu zögern. Es wusste im inneren, was er erwartete. Doch wollte er sich keine Hoffnung machen, die nicht bestehen konnte. Max machte es durch ihr Stilles Benehmen auch nicht einfacher für ihn. Seit er nach dem Fiasko in Sektor 7 beinahe draufgegangen war, und er danach zum ersten Mal Max erblickte, waren schon einige Tage vergangen, und Max war sehr still. Sie Pflege ihn und Spendete in Regelmäßigen abständen ihr Blut, ums seine Genesung zu beschleunigen. Aber sie sprach sehr wenig. Es lag eine Bedrückende Stille über ihnen. Logan konnte nicht anschätzen was mit Max war. So kam es, das Logan beschloss sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, und Max zur Rede zu Stellen.  
  
Logan fand Max in einem Alten Liegestuhl, der in der Gasse unter einer alten Nylonplane stand, vor dem Haus welches als Unterschlupf diente. Sie Lag einfach darin und Musterte Wachsam aber Ausdruckslos die Verkommene Umgebung. "Man sagt, wenn die Sonne vom Westen in diese Gasse hinein scheint, das alle besser Aussieht." Hob Logan an, nach dem er Max's Liebliche Gesichtszüge eine Zeitlang beobachtet hat. Das Lächeln, das sich auf ihren Lippen Streckte entging ihm nicht, auch wenn er nur vor sich hin schaute. "Das muss aber ein Besonderer Tag sein, wenn die Sonne sich extra wegen dieser Gasse aus ihrer Bahn begibt." Konterte sie, und erklärte ihm warum es nie möglich wäre, die Sonne aus dieser Gasse aus direkt zu sehen. "Hmm, wirklich?" fragte er verspielt unwissend. "Yup" kam es kapp von ihr ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. "Tja, da hat sich der Informant wohl sehr geirrt" gestand er ein und Lächelte selbst. Den Moment der leichten Heiterkeit ausnutzend, fragte Logan das was ihn am meisten beschäftigte. "Was ist mit Alec?" Kaum das er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, tat es ihm fast Leid. Denn es wurde ihm schlagartig Bewusst, er wäre Lieber ein Leben lang in ihren Schatten, als ohne sie.  
  
"Wer ist Alec?" kam von Max die Antwort, begleitet von einem Fragenden Lächeln. Gerade als Logan, zu sehr zur seinem Frust, auf Max's angebliches Spiel eingehen wollte, bemerkte er etwas in ihren Augen, was ihn in seinem Schwung stoppte. Es lag doch tatsächlich eine wirkliche Ahnungslosigkeit in ihnen. Logan war verwirrt. Zwar glaube er nicht wirklich das sie Vergessen hatte er Alec ist. Aber er glaube das sie ihm damit auf ihre Art sagen wollte, das ein Alec nicht für sie Beide Existiert. Er begann vor Erleichterung und Freude einfach zu Lachen. Nicht die Reaktion die er sich vorgenommen hatte zu zeigen, aber eine die aus dem Herze kam. Max, die ihn für kurz beobachte stand Staunend auf und betrachtet diesen Lachenden Mann. Logan lachte wie ein Irrer, die Erleichterung nach all diesen Monaten war überwältigend. Er packte Max und Wirbelte sie im Kreis bis ihnen Schwindelig wurde.  
  
"Wollen wir neu anfangen? Wollen wir Weggehen?" frage Logan und stoppte das Wirbeln, hielt sie aber noch immer in den Armen. Die Frage die er immer schon stellen wollte; kamen plötzlich so leicht über die Lippen wie Wasser. Sie Nickte nur schnell, so als wolle sie keine Zeit verlieren. "Sofort" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Sofort, was?" fragte Logan sie, und hielt Max vor sich hin. "Sofort mit dem Anfang, oder mit dem Weggehen?" "Beides, sofort" kam ihre schnelle Antwort.  
  
Die Straßen von Seattle 18:43  
  
OC die halbwegs mit den Gedanken bei den Fahrenden Wagen war, konnte sich dennoch nicht helfen, als sie sich dabei fand wie sie and das geschehene Dachte. Sie hoffte besonders für Max und alle anderen, das die suche Logan Cale in diesen Trümmern etwas Klarheit bringen würde. So oder so. Die Hoffnung ihm noch lebend zu sehen war, nach OC's Eigener Meinung - die sie für sich behielt - sehr gering - bis nicht vorhanden. Kurz gesagt: Nichtig. Diese Hoffnung, auf einen Lebenden fund, die sie alle auf dem weg dorthin hatten. Wurde sehr stark Erschüttert als sie das Lagerhaus erblickten. Sie konnte sehen, wie Max trotzt ihrer Fassade beim Anblick des Bauwerks zusammen zuckte. Die Chance, das Er drinnen leben gefunden werden könnte, war ich den Augen der Schwarzen Frau nicht mehr da. Etwas was sie unmöglich mit ihrer Freundin teilen konnte.  
  
Max, Asha und der S1W Trupp der zurückblieb um weiter zu suchen, werden wahrscheinlich nicht vorm nächsten Morgen da sein. Sie konnte dort nichts tun. Max beistehen wäre ne Option gewesen, doch sie war so sehr mit dem Suchen Beschäftigt. OC wusste das sie nur im Weg stehen würde, also warum sich nicht nützlich machen, und den Wagen wegfahren.  
  
Sie fuhr Logans Wagen vom Fundort Richtung Foggle Tower. Sie war sehr in Sorge. Auf dem Weg dorthin Versuchte sie sich mit Logans großzügiger Musikauswahl zu beruhigen, die er im Wagen hatte, doch es half nichts. Nicht half gegen die nagende Ungewissheit, die doch ehre zur einer negativen Gewissheit zu werden drohte.  
Sektor 7 Innerhalb der Zerstörten Lagehalle Zur selben Zeit.  
  
"Da, war's wieder" zischte Eddy von S1W den anderen Leuten die Warnung erneut. Seine Worte wurden von Krächzen der geschwächten Stahl und Betonkonstruktion untermalt. Die Augen der Suchenden, huschten von einer Ecke des Lagerhauses zur nächsten. Bemüht, dem Echo zu folgen um zu sehen woher es kam. "Wir sollten und zurückziehen." sprach Eddy leise, aus sorge seine Laute Stimme, Könnte den Finalen Kollaps verursachen. "Das Konstrukt wurde von zu sehr vom Regen durchweicht. Wir müssen gehen oder wir werden auch bald begraben sein." Seine warnenden Worte fanden Zustimmung bei dem Teams doch nicht bei Max und Asha. "Wir suchen bis zur Letzten Minute" Warnte Asha deren Ton nichts offen lies. Doch sie wusste, das dies nicht reichen würde; das die Leute im Team sehen konnte das sie zu Emotionell beteiligt war...zu emotionell, als das sie eine Vernünftige Entscheidung zum Wohle ihre Teams treffen könnte. "Asha, wir müssen-" hob Red ein, der sich dazu gesellt hatte, als plötzlich ein Welle and Rissen und knicke durch die Übrige Konstruktion jagte, und ihm das Wort abschnitt. Wie gebannt verfolgten die Augen der Anwesenden, wie sich dir Risse aus denen teilweise Regenwasser sickerte, über die Wände Zog. Ihr momentaner Schrecken wurde vom kreischen des Überbelasteten Metalls untermalt.  
  
Dann im Augenblick der Geistigen Gegenwart, rief Red den Teams den Befehl zu das Lagerhaus zu Räumen. Die S1W Mitglieder rannten über die Trümmer Richtung Freiheit.  
  
Max die noch immer am graben war, wollte nichts davon wissen. Und grub weiter. Sosehr die beiden Frauen in Logans leben dort beleiben wollten, so sehr konnten sie es nicht. Als sich vor Max sich ein große Gesteinbrocken in die Trümmer grub und sie wegschleuderte, war Asha schon zur stelle und fing sie auf. Asha zerrte Max am Kragen von den Herhabfallenden Trümmern weg und zog sie weiter gen Offener Fläche. Max, die jenseits der Grenzen der Verzweiflung war, konnte nicht richtig denken und handeln. Sie brachte nichts außer diesem Wimmer hervor, von dem nur sie wusste dass es Logan heiße sollte.  
  
Dann als die beiden den letzten Hechtsprung taten, stürzte die mehrstöckige Lagerhalle nun gänzlich ein und blies einen gewaltigen Sturm an Staub und Splitter in die Umgebung in die sich die Teams geflüchtet haben. Und verschlang diese Menschen mit Zornigen Wolken, die sich aufbäumen; Hüllte sie alle ein, die sich anmaßten ihre Leben wenigstens ganz Retten.  
Sektor 7 Am Sektorcheckpoint Zum Sektor 9 18:50  
  
"Jam Pony Messenger" rief Max zum zweiten mal, die eigentlich nicht mehr wusste, das sie einst Zoe war, den Sektorwachen zu, und hielt den Erbeuteten Ausweis mit dem Photo von der wahren Max hoch. Die Wache nickte nur, und winkte sie an den wartenden Vorbei. Zoe gab großzügig Gas und die gestohlene gelbe Honda heulte auf, als sie in den Sektor 9 hineinsauste.  
  
Sie war froh Logan gefunden zu haben. Es war gut, das sie ihm gefolgt war, als er zur dieser Verdammten Lagerhalle fuhr, um dort jemanden zu treffen. Aber es wurde alles gut, befand Zoe...nur noch eine Sache, und sie und Logan könnten diese Verdammte Stadt für immer verlassen.  
  
*** "Max" sagte Logan mit seiner Sexy aber ernsten Stimme. "Du musst noch meinen Laptop holen gehen, nur so können wir sichergehen, das das Informantennet sicher ist, wenn wir die Stadt verlassen. Und ich brauche eine neue Brille, ich denke, das wenn das Manticoreblut aus meinen Adern gehet, wird meine Sehschärfe gehen, und so sein wie eh und je. "Muss das sein?" Fragte Zoe die nichts sehnlicher wollte, als mit diesem Mann den sie Liebte so weit wie nur irgend möglich zu gehen. "Wir könnten es anders Regeln, oder von wo auch immer..." Zoe hatte sich regelrecht heiß geredet als sie Logan sie mit einem Kuss zum schweigen brachte. Zoe Erwiderte ihn mit einer hungrigen Leidenschaft, die ihr Herz schneller als das eines Neugeborenen schlagen lies. "Max" hauchte er ihr mit schnellem Atem in ihren leicht geöffneten Mund hinein.. "Wir müssen das tun, Ich muss das tun...du weist wie viel davon abhängt..." ***  
  
Deswegen war sie auf dem Weg zu Lagerhalle gewesen wo sie Logans Aztek wusste. Er hatte ihr erklärt das sie den Laptop auf dem Beifahrersitz finde würde, und eine Reservebrille um Handschuhfach. Doch als sie dorthin kam, waren dort noch andere. Sie suchten ohne Zweifel nach Logan...weswegen auch immer, doch sie werden ihn nicht finden. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch dieses Lächeln welches dieses Hübsche Gesicht noch um das hundertfache hübscher machte verblasste... Denn da war auch sie...  
  
Und da war auch Sie ...diese andere Sie. Zoe konnte sich nicht darauf besinnen, warum... In Zoe's Kopf wollten die Räder der Erinnerung auf etwas hinweisen, als sie beobachtete, wie die andere Sie am Wagen von Logan stand und hineinspähte. Zoe wusste nicht was ihr das Gesicht der andern Sie sagen wollte, als sie so aus ihrer Deckung zu ihr starrte. Doch sie wollte es auch nicht wissen. Die andere sie, so fühlte es Zoe, war anders...und bestimmt gefährlich für sie und Logan. "Schieße" presste Zoe hervor. "Hindernis Nr.1"  
  
Sie war gerade dabei sich eine Taktik zu überlegen, wie sie am besten an die Sachen gelangen könnte, die sie brauchten. Doch kaum das der Plan ich ihrem Kopf seine Gestallt annahm, wurde der Wagen von der Schwarzen Frau weggefahren und somit außerhalb der Reichweite der andern. Immerhin, konnte sie mit einer einzelnen Begegnung besser klarkommen als mit mehreren Faktoren. Sie Rannte quer über die Dächer und sprang von einem Lagerhaus, direkt neben ihrer Maschine. Und fuhr dem Aztek hinterher. Zoe fluchte gepresst. "Hindernis Nr.2"  
In der Zwischenzeit In Zoes Unterschlupf 19:01 Uhr.  
  
Logan packte so viel von Max's Sachen in eine Sporttasche. Die wenigen Sachen die sie ihm besorgt hatte, nachdem die seinen Zerrissen und Blutig dalagen, hatte er schon eingepackt. Er hoffte, dass er in seiner Laptoptasche alles Wichtige an Papieren hatte, die er brauchte um sich endgültig von Eyes Only und seinem alten Leben zu verabschieden. Es viel ihm schwer, doch eine andere alternative wollte er nicht. Gab es nicht. Weil er nicht wollte das es diese andere alternative gab.  
  
ER hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht, was er alles zurück lässt und was er alles aufgeben musste. Doch das war egal. Das Penthouse, so hatte er es schon letztes Jahr beim Notar festgelegt, sollte - falls ihm was zustoßen sollte - Max bekommen. Und Bling, der ihm immer mehr Weiser ein Freund war denn ein Therapeut, eine beachtliche summe, die eigentlich die Sicherheit alle Informanten gewährleistet. Doch wenn das Net aufgelöst ist, braucht das Geld einen Besseren Verwendungszweck. Und da Max das Penthouse bekommen würde, welches eines der Sichersten im ganzen Sektor ist, bekäme Bling das Geld. Doch da Max mit ihm geht, wird Bling das Penthouse bekommen und er und Max nehmen das Geld für eine Sicheres und gutes Leben...so lange es ihnen gewährt wurde.  
  
Logan hatte schon nach wenigen Monaten; die nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, Max heimlich sein ganzes hab und gut übertragen. Eben so hatte er auch für Bling gesorgt. Jemanden dem er noch persönlich danken wolle, das er es mit einem so Pathetischen weißen Problemkind ausgehalten hatte. Und Detektive Sung. Einem der Wenigen noch anständige Polizisten in Seattle...und einem Guten Freund. Auch ihn hatte er bedacht. All diese Leute die über seine Arbeit seine Familie wurden.  
  
"Alles ist anders" Sinnierte er. "Ich, dieses Jahr und anscheinend auch Max..." ihm wurde es plötzlich so schwer auf der Seele. "So viele Veränderungen..." seufzte er schwer. Aber alles muss weiter gehen...oder neu beginnen. Es hätte es nur zögernd zugeben, das dieses "Neu beginnen" eine viel verlockender Idee war als dort anfangen wo er einst war.  
Sektor 9 Foggle Tower Tiefgarage 19:27  
Zoe hoffe inständig, das die schwarze Tasche, mit dem die Frau, diese OC, in den Aufzug verschwand nicht die war, die sie eigentlich holen sollte. Doch kaum das der Aufzug wegfuhr und sie sich an den Aztek herantraute um hineinzuspähen, presste sie ein "Hindernis 3" hervor. Hatte Original Cindy doch tatsächlich die Sachen im wagen mit in die Wohnung genommen. Zoes Fäuste ballten sich hart. "Dann werde ich sie holen gehen." Dachte sie sich bitter. So viel dazu.  
  
OC hatte die Sachen aus dem Wagen in Logans Arbeitszimmer gestellt und sich auf der Couch mit einer Decke zurückgezogen, als sie die Tür zum Penthouse sich offnen Hörte. "Hallo." Rief sie in den Raum hinein. Das sie nicht wusste, wer jetzt kommen wollte. Wer so einfach hinein gelangen konnte. "Hi." Sagte Zoe mit gespielter Gelassenheit, und kam dem Flur runter und OC entgegen. "Hey Süße, was ist geschehen? Warum bist du schon zurück...hab ihr...was gefunden?" Fragte Original Cindy vorsichtig. Das was als Antwort kommen musste, würde so oder so wie eine Bombe einschlagen, und OC bereitete sich darauf vor. Doch alles blieb aus. OC versuchte verwirrt im Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu Lesen, doch war nicht erfolgreich. Max hatte nun eine fast verbissenen wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und lies sich nicht das geringste Ansehen. "Süße, was ist? Hab ihr...was gefunden?" Fragte sie noch mal, nicht sicher wie sie das Subjekt ansprechen sollte. "Wo ist seine Tasche, die die Wagen war?" kam stattdessen eine Gegenfrage "Was?" fragte OC total verdutzt. Eine frage die so weit abseits des Themas war. "Seine Tasche mit dem Laptop...wo ist sie." Fragte die definitive Stimme von Max, ganz im Gegensatz von Max's üblichen verhalten. OC glaubte fast das es nicht wirklich ihre Freundin war, die sie schon lange kannte. Die Idee, dass ihr der Fund bei der Lagerhalle sehr zugesetzt hatte, um noch normal zu handeln schob sich bei OC dem ungenährten Verdacht vor. "Hey Mädchen, komm erzähl Original Cindy was los ist." Versuchte sei es ein letztes mal. Doch als das so bekannte Gesicht, noch immer nicht so bekannt reagierte, trat OC einen Schritt beiseite und Zeigte nur Richtung Logans Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Zoe die keine Lust hatte sich länger aufzuhalten als nötig, huschte an OC vorbei und ging zum Zimmer, nahm Tasche an sich und durchsuchte sie, um sich zu vergewissern ob alle dort war was ihr Mann brauchte.  
  
OC stand nur da und fragte...was nicht stimmte. Zu sehr verwirrt war sie um auf die Deutlichsten Anzeichen zu reagieren. Die Kleider die Zoe trug, waren nämlich nicht die, die Max vorhin noch anhatte.  
  
Foggle Tower Zur Selben Zeit Tiefgarage  
  
Max steuerte ihre Ninja Abwesend auf ihren Parkslot neben dem Aztek. Und erlisch den Motor. Die anderen Autos die dort Parkten, machten den Anblick die beiden anderen Fahrzeuge ganz besonders.  
  
Früher vermitteln ihr dieser Anblick ihres Babys und dem Wagen von Logan -beieinander-, ein so schönes Familiäres Gefühl. Es sah immer so richtig aus, die beiden Fahrzeuge so nebeneinander zu sehen. So richtig, wie dieses Bild aussah, so richtig hätte bestimmt auch das Bild von ihnen Beiden ausgeschaut. Sie beide als Familie. Nicht nur eine Familie wie sie einst waren, im ersten Jahr, sondern eine Richtige Familie. Mit allem drum um und dran. Doch dies sollte nicht geschehen. Die kleine zertrümmerte Brille von Logan, die sich fast plötzlich in ihrer geschundenen Hand manifestierte, zeugte davon. Die Familie würde es nie geben...den ihm gibt es nicht mehr.  
  
Max fühlte sich so Innerlich Tot, wie seit den Letzten Monaten nicht mehr. Sie war so sehr in ihrer verlorenen Welt von einer Familie mit Logan; von Logan versunken, das sie nicht wahrnahm, dass sich eine große Gestallt ihr näherte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schreckte sie aus ihrem Zustand heraus, und Blickte in die Fragenden Augen eines Freundes. "Bling" krächzte sie hervor und warf sich in seine Umarmung.  
  
"Nun, Hey...ich habe dich auch vermisst. Ist aber für dich kein Grund deinen TAA fallen zu lassen." scherzte er gemütlich.  
  
Als Bling merkte, das sie sich so krampfartig an ihm Klammerte, wurde ihm klar das etwas passiert sein musste. "Max, was ist geschehen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Noch während Max nach den Worten für den Anfang suchen konnte schlug er einfach vor "Komm, wir gehen rauf, und dann weihst du den guten Bling ein...ok?" Sie nickte nur und die beiden begaben sich in den Aufzug.  
Im Penthouse Zu gleicher Zeit.  
  
Zoe die beim durchsuchen des Arbeitszimmer auch eine Andere Brille fand, kam mit den Sachen in Wohnzimmer, von wo sie OC noch immer mit einer Mischung aus Entfremdung und Traurigkeit ansah. Zoe blieb kurz bei ihrer Pseudo-Freundin stehen, und hielt die Brille auf Augenhöhe mit sich. "Findest du nicht, das die Kleine Brille viel mehr Sexy ist als diese hier?" frage Zoe OC, als wäre es nichts weiter als ein Modisches Problem das sie alle erlebt hatten. "Was?" fragte Original Cindy verblüfft?" "Findest du nicht dass die keine Brille ihm Besser steht?" fragte Zoe, als ob sie wirklich davon ausging, das OC die frage am Anfang nicht verstanden hätte. "Wie auch immer." warf Zoe ein, als von OC nichts mehr kam, außer einem Ratlosen Gaffen. "Ich muss gehen...pass auf dich auf." Sagte Zoe einfach mit einem netten Lächeln. Auf dem weg zu Tür blieb Zoe kurz stehen und betrachtete die kleine Schwarze Katze, die einfach in den Schatten des Flurs stand.  
  
Kurze Erinnerungsfetzen kamen auf, Bilder von Spiegeln in denen sie ihr Gesicht sah, aber wusste das es nicht dass ihre war.  
  
Zoe schüttelte diese Unangenehmen Bilder ab und wandte sich an OC, die unweit hinter ihr stand. "Jemand sollte die Katze füttern, ihr kleiner Magen knurrt." Mit dem beenden dieses Satzes, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Flur. Zoe drückte den Rufknopf und wartete beschwingt auf den Aufzug.  
  
Original Cindy starrte der wartenden Gestallt im Flur nach. Verwirrter und besorgter als zuvor. "Wohin willst du gehen?" Fragte Original Cindy die Person die wie ihre Freundin Max aussah.  
  
Doch es sollte nie beantwortet werden. Das unverstanden Schicksal und all seine Verwirrungen und Entwirrungen, kamen mit einem simplen Klang zur Finalen Erklärung. Der Aufzug kam an, und machte dann:  
  
"PING"  
  
Der schwerste Kampf einer Person, so sagen es die Gelehrten, sei der Kampf mir sich Selbst. Aber im wahrsten sinne des Wortes. Doch was wenn man sich eines Tages wirklich selbst gegenübersteht? Und das bekämpfen muss, was man ist, oder auch nicht ist... Ja, dann hat man sich selbst erkannt und Gefunden. Jetzt sollte man nur zusehen, dass man damit davonkommt um daraus was lernen zu können.  
Ich in "Ich", du nicht.  
  
Zoe und Max schienen sich gleichzeitig erblickt zu haben, alsbald die Aufzugtür begleitet von diesem albernen "PING" aufschwang. Wie die Tür aufschwang und sie die Köpfe hoben, blickten die beiden Frauen in ihre Gegengesetzten Spiegelbilder. Bilder die Mehr gemeinsam hatten, als die Oberflächlichkeit preisgeben konnte...Den Augenblick der Wahrheit.  
  
"Manitcore!" hauchte beide Frauen wie aus einem Munde zugleich. Beide Augenpaare kalt und Fixiert. "Was zum..." hob Bling an, als er sich mitten im Blickduell der beiden Identisch wirkenden Frauen fand.  
  
Doch ehe er noch was tun oder sagen konnte, reagierte Zoe. Zoe Kickte mit einem schnellen Tritt Max so stark in die Brust, das die wucht des Trittes, beide Max und Bling, tiefer in den Aufzug schleuderte. Bling fand sich nach einem schmerzhaften nichtmenschlichen Momentum in der Aufzugswand wieder, die er sogar zum teil eingedellt hatte. Der Tritt war der einer X5-S im Kampfmodus, wo nichts an Genetischen Fähigkeiten zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
Zoe sprang mit einem schnellen Satz kurz in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für die Lobby, und rannte was sie konnte, die Treppen runter zur Garage. Die Tür schloss sich noch ehre sich Max von ihrem Schock befreien und aufrappeln konnte.  
  
Das was Max noch sehen konnte, bevor die Türe gänzlich zu war, war das vor schreck verzerrte Gesicht ihrer Schwarzen Freundin, die sich vor die sich schließende Tür stellte. "MAX?" konnte sie OC noch laut durch die nun geschlossene Tür Rufen hören.  
  
Zoe wusste, das sie schneller unten sein Würde, als der Aufzug und strebte die Tiefgarage an. Sie rannte die Stufen zu zweit runter und schwang sich immer um die nächste Biegung, so dass sie immer auf den Treppen der nächsten Etagen landete.  
  
Max in deren Kopf sich alles Mögliche an nicht zutreffenden Schlussfolgerungen zusammentrafen, drückte furios den Roten Stopf-Knopf. Als der alte Aufzug endlich zu stehen kam, und die Innere Gleittür sich zwischen den Stockwerken öffnete, versenkte sie mit einem verzerrten Gesicht und einem kreischen eine Faust in das weiche Metall äußeren Aufzugstür.  
  
Mit aller ihrer Kraft zerrte sie den einen Flügel zurück in Wand wo diese für gewöhnlich verschwand wenn dich der Aufzug auf der Etage befand.  
  
Sie warf einen Schnellen blick Richtung des benommenen Bling und schlüpfte mit übermenschlicher Grazie in den Flur des Stockwerkes unter Logans Penthouse. Sie wusste das sie diese andere Person die so war wie sie, nicht rechtzeitig einholen würde, deswegen entscheid sie sich für einen Andern Plan.  
  
Sie rutschte unter der Aufzugskabine durch die zwischen den Etagen festsaß, und lies sich in den Schacht fallen, der sich unter der Beförderungskabine in einer Gähnende Schwarze leere erstreckte.  
  
Max fiel einige Augenblicke kopfüber hinunter, bevor sie sich an einem der Unter der Kabine hängenden Stahlseile hängen konnte.  
  
Das beißende brennen der Reibung in ihren Händen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, wie sie zunehmend Schneller die Dunkelheit abrutschte. Als Max ihren Griff stählte um langsamer zu werden, bemerkte sie unter all den Schmerzen, das die stark Blutenden Handflächen es nicht schaffen werden würden, die zu verlangsamen. Sie lies in einer schnellen Bewegung die Seile los, packte ihre offene Jacke und schlang eine Seite um die Stahlseile, bevor sie erneut und unter schmerzen den Griffe ihrer Zierlichen Hände um die rasenden Seile Stählte. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei schaffte sie es, genug Kraft aufzubringen, um ihren fall vor der Garagen Aufzugstür zu Stoppen. Mit einem fast an Wahnsinn erinnernden Aufschrei, schlug sie erneut ihre nun schon stark Verletzten Hände in das weiche Metall der Äußeren Türe.  
  
Zoe rannte die breite Tür zur Garage mit ihrem Schwung einfach um, und fiel über die Schweren Feuertür hin. Sie rappelte sich schnell auf und schnappte sich die Laptoptasche die ihr beim hinfallen aus der Hand gerutscht war. Sie blickte sich schnell um und erspähte die Schwarze Ninja von der anderen "Sie". Ohne viel zu Überlegen, Rannte sie Richtung des Schwarzen Motorrads los, das näher lag als die erbeutete. Kaum das sie es erreicht hatte, hörte sie einen Grauenvolle Schrein und kurz darauf den Schlag in der Metalltüre. Zoe verlor keine Zeit. Sie schulterte schnell die Tasche und bestieg die Maschine. Der Schlüssel der wohl im Zündschloss vergessen wurde, ersparte ihr Unmengen an Zeit, die sie zum Kurzschließen benötigt hätte. Die ihr die andere "Sie", die sich soeben aus der Tür schälte, nicht gegeben hätte. Ohne auch nur einen weitern Gedanken an ihre Kopie zu verschwenden zündete sie die Ninja und das heulen der PS Starken Maschine füllte zusammen mit dem quietschenden Reifen die Echolastige Garage.  
  
Max die sich soeben aus der Türe gequetscht hatte, erblickte ihr Ebenbild sofort. Es was als würde sie sich selbst aus dem Auge eines anderen sehen. Dieses bekannte Gesicht, nun so kalt und ernst. Diese Fliegenden Haare und dann noch dieser Körper. Es was so Surreal. Doch das heulen der Reifen holte sich schnell zurück. Die andere auf ihrer Maschine, wollte sie umfahren. Max nahm Kampfstellung ein und wartete.  
  
Dem nicht vorhandenen Beobachter hätte dieses Surreale und ungleiche Duell einen Eiskalten Schauer das Rückrad rauf und runter gejagt. Die sich schnell nährende Maschine, die auf diese eine in Kampfstellung stehende Person zuraste, gefahren von einer anderen Person, die deren Zwilling hätte sein können.  
  
Doch dann ging alles so schnell, als ob die Zeit langsamer geworden wäre. Aber Manticore Fähigkeiten nicht.  
  
Im Letzten Moment knickte Max zur Seite und sprang mit einem Swiftkick in die Fahrerin. Zoe, die dies kommen sah, versuchte sich noch rechtzeitig zu ducken doch schaffte es nicht ganz. Der harte Kick traf ihre, in letztem Moment zur Deckung gehobenen Arme und sandte sie Meterweit von Sattel des Motorrads in die Garage zurück. Die Ninja fuhr eine längere strecke nur geradeaus, bevor sich der Mangel an Kontrolle bemerkbar machte, und sie anfing zu schlingern und ganz umfiel.  
  
Zoe fiel auf dem Rücken und landete auf die Tasche mit Logans Laptop. Das Brechen des Plastikgehäuses war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Zoe stand benommen vom Sturz auf, und zog die Tasche ab und griff hinein. Ihr beinahe trauriges Gesicht fror zur Fratze ein, als sie einen nun zerbrochenen Gegenstand aus der zerschlissenen schwarze Tasche herausholte. In ihren Händen, fand sie den Zertrümmerten Glaslosen Rahmen von Logans Brille.  
  
Max die wie gebannt auf die Andere Frau starte holte ihrerseits selber einen Rahmen einer Anderen Brille hervor, die jedoch wie die eine in der Hand der anderen Frau, demselben Mann gehörte.  
  
"Was hast du getan?" fragte Zoe, ihre Stimme schwang ein bösartiges Fauchen. Max schaute von der Brille in ihrer Hand zu der anderen in der Hand ihres Klons. In ihrem Kopf schleuderten sich die Gedanken in unregelmäßigen Bahnen. Bahnen die man mit der Zeit ebnen würde können...doch die gab es nicht.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Max die andere Sie, die soeben dabei war die Stücke vom Laptop einzeln herauszufischen uns sie auf dem Garagenboden zu verteilen.  
  
Zoe die sich straffte und die Tasche fallen lies, steckte die Kaputte Brille in ihre Jackentasche ein, und Blickte kalt in die Augen von Max. Max glaubte zu fühlen wie diese Augen; ihre Augen, von außen auf ihr Brannten. Wie sie jene die sie so Ansah sich fühlen mussten. Bedroht und Gefährdet. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie sich erinnerte einmal im Zorn über den Virus und Logans Nähe, ihm einen solchen Blick geworfen hatte. Sie hätte seine Wirkung nie so unterschätzen dürfen.  
  
Es vergingen Augenblicke der Stille, und die beiden Genetisch überlegenen Frauen, könnten hören, wie sich das Forderrad vom Motorrad langsam Richtung Abschwung drehte.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Max kaum hörbar sich selbst, als die Frau auf der andere Seite plötzlich rief. "Mein Name ist Max" sagte Zoe ruhig, ganz so als ob es stimmte. Was es leider nicht tat. "Nein!" protestierte die andere Frau leise. "Mein Name ist Max." bestand Zoe weiterhin...unwissend um ihr früheres selbst. "Ich bin Max!" rief die echte aus und zeige auf ihre Brust. "ICH BIN..." Mit dieser unbeendeten Erklärung, stürzte sich Zoe auf die wahre Max.  
  
Es folge eine Reihe von schnellen Faustschlägen die Max nicht ohne Mühe auffangen konnte. Zoe war rasend und Max war für einen solchen Kampf mit ihrem Ebenbild nicht gefasst genug. Es war alles zu unwirklich. Die Angreiferin zielte größtenteils auf die Brustgegend. Der dumpfe und erstickte Klang der geblockten und ausgeteilten Schläge füllte für wenige Sekunden die Garage  
  
Doch bei Zoe's nächster Kombination, schaffte es Max sich in ihren Armen zu Verhaken. Die beiden Identischen Frauen kämpften nun um das Gleichgewicht und um jeden Millimeter an Boden. Sie waren Gleichstark und beide waren Erfahrene Kämpfer, die nicht scheuten den einen anderen oder anderen Schmutzigen Trick zu verwenden. "Wollen wir etwa Stundenlang so Tanzen Schwester?" frage Max Zoe beleidigend. "Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor..."Konterte Zoe wütend. "...und deine Schwester bin ich schon gar nicht." Darauf lies sich Zoe mitsamt Max in ihren Armen auf dem Rücken fallen, und während sie noch fiel, zog sie ihre Beine zur Brust an, und Platzierte diese in einer Fliesenden Bewegung unter Max. Mit einem Kräftigen Strecken ihrer Beine, riss sie sich aus Max griff und beförderte sie in den Decke der Garage, die Max unsanft empfing.  
  
Zoe schwang sich elegant vom Rücken auf die Beine und sah Max, die sie leicht seitlich weggestoßen hatte, auf einen der andern Autos fallen. Max bedeckte noch Rechtzeitig ihr Gesicht bevor sie auf dem Bauch auf einem Autodach landete, der unter der Wucht mit seinem Dach nachgab und die Scheiben in Splittern aus der Fassung stieß.  
  
Max stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf und griff sich in den Unterleib. Zoe die die Gelegenheit nutzten wollte, sprang mit einem Gewaltigen Satz Über dem Wagen, mit der Absicht, der anderen X-5 ihr Knie in den Rücken zu versenken um das Rückrad zu brechen. Doch während Zoe mit vorgestrecktem Knie fiel, rollte sich Max rechtzeitig von Dach und lies Zoe das Dach vom Wagen noch mehr verbeulen. Zoe zischte kurz auf, als der schmerz ihre Kniescheibe durchdrang. Doch sie was im nu wieder in Kampfstellung.  
  
"Wir müssen nicht Kämpfen." rief Max von schmerzen gehemmt zur Zoe hinauf, ihren Unterleib noch immer umklammert. "Wir sind gleich...wir sind..." "Wir sind NICHT gleich", unterbrach Zoe sie. "Und wir werden nicht Kämpfen, " sagte Zoe mit einem Süffisanten Ton." Sonder ich werde nur gewinnen." Und damit sprang sie vom Dach und griff Max erneut an.  
  
Zoe versuchte Max auf Distanz zu halten, indem sie überwiegend ihre Beine einsetzte. Doch plötzlich, so schien es, wandte Zoe sich um und begann auf die andere Seite der Garage zu Rennen. Max setzte ihr ohne zu zögern nach...was sein Fehler war, wie es sich herausstellen sollte.  
  
Max war eine Armlänge hinter Zoe, als dies einen Richtungswechsel vornahm, und sich plötzlich schnell der Gegenüberliegenden Wand näherte. Als Max ahnte, was Zoe vorhaben könnte, war es zu spät. Zoe rannte einige Schritte die Wand Senkrecht hinauf, stieß sich ab und warf ihren Rücken zurück. Sie überschlug sich noch im Flug und landete hinter Max auf ihren Beinen. Die überraschte Max stoppte ihren im Lauf gewonnen Schwung mit beiden Händen an der Wand und setzte so gestützt zur einem verzweifelten Tritt nach hinten an. Doch Zoe hatte ihr Bein schon längst kommen sehen; empfangen und zog Max von den Beinen. Max sah noch ihre blutigen Handabdrucke auf der Wand vor ihr erscheinen, als sie diese runter nahm, um ihren fall abzufangen.  
  
Zoe, zog und zog an Max's Beinen, um sie zu hindern wieder vom Boden hochzukommen. Sie schleifte Max vor sich her, die nichts weiter tun konnte, als sich auf dieses Sackkarrenspiel einzulassen. Oder sich das Rückrad brechen zu lassen. Das stürmische klatschen ihrer blutigen Handflächen auf dem Boden, die versuchten den Rest des Körpers vom Boden zu halten, hörte man in der ganzen Garage. Zoe die wie wahnsinnig daran Zerrte, verfolgte ihre Absicht wie verbissen. Max die Hecktisch an eine Lösung arbeitete, merkte nur zum Teil, das sie Blutige Handabdrucke hinterließ auf dem Boden. Wie ein Kind mit roter Malfarbe.  
  
Als Max einen schnellen Blick hinter sich warf erblickte sie das worauf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
Die decke der Garage, durchzogen in bestimmten abständen Wasserröhre, die zur Sprinteranlage gehörten. Die weiß bemalten Röhren, die an jedem Knotenpunkt einen Feueralarmauslöser hatte, schienen ihr wie gerufen zu kommen.  
  
Max legte sich mit dem Gesicht ganz zum Boden und platzierte sie Hände wie bei Liegestützen an der Seite. Mit einem starken Abstoßen, schwang sie ihren Oberkörper so hoch auf, das sie es schaffte einer der Wasserröhre zu erreichen. Sich mit beiden Händen fest haltend, streckte sie ihre Beine durch und schwang sie wie beim Schaukeln vor. Mit einem für Zoe überraschenden Kraftaufwand, schwang Max die an ihre Beine Geklammerten Zoe weg. Zoe, die Max's Beine bei dem Endschwung entschlüpften, fand sich im seichten Fluge wieder, der sie rücklings in die Seite von Logans Aztek sandte. Der wagen hopste kurz von der Stelle, als der Körper der Frau in ihn Fuhr und mit ihrer Wucht die eher schon Ramponierte Türe eindrückte.  
  
Zoe kratzte sich mühevoll zusammen. Und stand auf. In Kampfstellung. "Ohh..." stichelte Max mit einem gespielten Schmollen. "Kannst austeilen was, aber nicht einstecken, was!?"  
  
Wie Max Zoe so beobachtete; ihre Körperhaltung und ihre Kleidung. Es was alles wie ihres. Selbst die Kleidung war gleich. Dieses Teil das diese andere Frau trug, hatte Max irgendwo in ihrem Apartment hängen. Alles gleich, selbst die Kombination der Kleider...alles...sogar ihr Stil. Als Max's Augen über ihr anderes Spiegelbild wanderten, bemerkte sie etwas Gelbes halb auf dem Shirt der Frau hängen. Max Zoomte ihren Blick dorthin und erkannte es. Halbwegs hinter der Jacke verborgen, prangte ihr Jam Pony Ausweis auf der Brust der anderen Frau. "Gehört das nicht mir?" fragte Max Zoe. Diese folgte den Augen von Max; packte sich schnell an den Ausweis und ihr Blick schien sich noch weiter zu entfernen. Max konnte sehen wie es in dieser Frau Arbeitete. Ihr Kiefer gespannt und ihre Augen wanderten von einem nicht sichtbaren Horizont zum Nächsten. Sie wusste nicht was dies Bedeuten konnte, außer das diese Frau ein Abstrakter Klon von ihr war.  
  
Max setzte einen Vorsichtigen Schritt Richtung Zoe und beobachtete sie Aufmerksam. Die Frau, die das Körperliche Ebenbild von ihr war, reagierte nicht. Ihr blick suchte noch immer etwas was sie nicht finden konnte. Max tat wieder einen Schritt vor.  
  
Als es nur noch wenige Schritte waren, stürmten plötzlich OC und Bling durch die Gähnende Öffnung die einst die große Feuertür bedeckte. Die beiden neu hinzugekommenen blieben Perplex in ihrer Bewegung stehen, als sie die Beiden Gleichen Frauen erblickten.  
  
X5-452 machte einen Fehler, als sie sich für kurz warnend an ihre Freunde Adressierte. Denn Zoe die schnell wieder klar wurde, sprang vor und Trat Max in die Seite. Der Treffer war ein Volltreffer und Max - obwohl der Schmerz sie fast der sinne Beraubte, - trat an um ihre Gegnerin mit dem Knie mehrmals in den Brustkorb zu Treten.  
  
Bling der sich nach dem Aufzugerlebnis zusammengerappelt hatte, schlüpfte wie Max durch die Öffnung und rannte die Treppe hinunter, wo er auf OC stieß. Gemeinsam liefen sie noch zu den Unteren Stockwerken, um zu sehen wo Max und die andere geblieben waren. Als der große Mann im Parkinglevel Kampflärm hörte, zog er seine Waffe und begab sich dorthin. OC stumm und gebannt auf seiner Seite.  
  
Das durcheinander der beiden Identischen Frauen, verwirrte die anwesenden Noch mehr. Wer war wer?  
  
Zoe die es halbwegs schaffte jeden Dritte Tritt von Max zu Blocken, fühlte langsam Unterlegenheit. Die packte Max an den Kargen; welches sie völlig ungeschützt lies was die Angriffe der andern Frau anging. Doch sie verdrängte den Schmerz und verfolgte ihr Ziel verbissen. Die Festigte ihren Griff um den Kragen und...  
  
"Klar kann ich austeilen Schwesterlein." Bemerkte Zoe sarkastisch, und Max konnte sich der Unheimlichkeit ihrer eigenen Stimme, die gehen sie genutzt wurde, nicht entziehen.  
  
...Zoe warf sich hart zu Seite und nahm Max mit sich. Die beiden Frauen Rotierten einige Male in der Luft bevor sie; Max mit dem Rücken zum Boden, und Zoe auf Max runter fielen. In all dem Wirbelndem Durcheinander, und dem Schmerz des Aufpralls erinnerte sich Max dunkel, so was einmal mit Zack gemacht zu haben, als er sie hindern wollte zurück zu Logan zu gehen. "Logan" dachte Max noch bevor der Boden wirklich kam, und sie glaubte etwas von Logan auf dieser Frau zu riechen. Es verwirrte sie sehr, doch ehe sie sich darauf einen Reim machen konnte, schlug sie auf dem Boden auf.  
  
"...und überzeugt?" fauchte Zoe Max ins Gesicht. Damit sprang sie auf und rannte Richtung Ausgang los. Bling der sich Zoe mit erhobener Waffe in den Weggestellt hatte, bekam nicht die Zeit auf das zu Reagieren, als Max ihm von Boden ne Warnung zurief. Bling's Augen sahen nur einen verschwommenen breiten Streifen sich über dem Boden Bewegen, als sich das Gesicht welches Max gehörte, vor seiner Nase auftauchte. Es lächelte breit und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Noch eher Bling in Schreck zurückspringen konnte, Empfing er eine Kopfnuss. Dann Packte Zoe seinen Waffenarm, verdrehte ihn, entnahm die Waffe, und sandte Bling mit einer Hand in eine Windschutzscheibe eines nächstgelegenen Wagens. In der er versank wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Der betroffene Wagen begann mit einem aufheulen des Schrillen Alarm dagegen zu Protestieren.  
  
OC die direkt daneben stand als dies geschah, hob beschwichtigend die Arme. "Yo Süße, kein Grund Bitchig zu sein" rief sie defensiv aus. Dieser Kommentar brachte einen fast lustigen Schmoll auf Zoe's Lippen und einen Funken in den Augen, bevor sie schneller als das Auge sehen konnte an OC vorbei war und weiter rannte. Und Original Cindy erkannte darin plötzlich das Funken, das ihr angeblich Max gegeben hatte, als sie sie zuletzt im Jam Pony sah. "Max ich glaube...ähm Original glaubt...ach scheiße!" Noch bevor sie ihre Freundin über ihren Verdacht unterrichten konnte, eilte Max der anderen Frau hinterher an OC vorbei.  
  
Max kam nicht weit als sie den Sound einer PS-Staken Maschine hörte. Ohne sinnlos weiter zu renne, überbrückte sie die wenigen schritte, zu ihrer Ninja, und hob sie auf. Sie hoffte inständig ihr Baby ist nicht abgesoffen, als sie die andere Frau aus dem Sessel schickte. Als sie den Roten Starterknopf drückte, und das Röhren begann, grinste Siegesbewusst und raste hinterher.  
Jagd bei Nacht  
Seattle die Straßen Von Sektor 9 19:46 Uhr  
Kendra und Walter gingen die Fußgängerzone des Hauptdistrikts im Sektor 9 entlang Spatzieren. Sie waren, wie schon öfter, wenn sich das Geld dafür Fand, in einem der Besseren Lokale Essen gewesen. Walters Einkommen war geringer als zu jener Zeit, als er Max und Kendra und auch die andere Hausbesetzer erpresste. Doch er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Einem gewissen Weltverbesserer namens Eyes Only nicht zum Undank. Doch er bereute nichts. Ohne diese Fehler, hätte er nie diese Wunderbare Frau kennen gelernt, die jetzt mit ihm Arm in Arm Spazieren ging. Kendra, die ein Albernes aber hübsches und zufriedenes Grinsen aufgelegt hatte, lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des Polizisten, den Max regelmäßig mit einem Lächeln in den Kaffee zu Spucken pflegte. Sie beide Freuten sich schon auf das Heimkommen. Die beiden erwartete etwas schmusen, und wenn die vollen Bäuche nicht im weg standen, auch etwas Sex. Die blonde Frau schreck aus ihrer Gemütlichkeit aus, als sie Walter brüllen höret, "Runter vom Bordstein du Irre!" und eine Gelbe Rennmaschine an ihnen vorbeizischte. Der Sog den die Maschine hinterließ, warf Kendra fast von den Füßen. "War das nicht Max?" fragte Walter verwirrt. Kendra, die auch glaubte sie hätte Max erkannt, war sich nicht sicher da alles so verschwommen gewesen war. Und zudem war die Maschine Gelb. "Keine Ahnung Walter, ihr "Baby" wie sie ihre Maschine nennt, ist schwarz...so wie ihre Stimmung" erklärte Kendra. Doch kaum das Walter darauf was erwidern konnte, zischte eine andere, Schwarze Maschine an ihnen vorbei, und fegte Walter auf seinen Hintern. Kendra hörte wie die Gestallt noch etwas wie "Hi, Kendra; Hi Walter" rief. "Also das war Max." sagte die Frau nach einige Sekunden stille bestimmt, und half Walter auf. "Ich sollte mal die Kleine über die Verkehrsregeln aufklären." Sagte er sauer und staubte sich seine gute Hose ab. "Man rast nicht, und schon gar nicht über den Bordstein." "Aber erst musst du deine Pflicht an mir Vollstrecken." Sprach Kendra mit eine sexy Stimme, und verlor keinen weiteren Gedanken an Max Rasereien. Der Ton den sie aufsetzte, war schwer und einladend, so das es den Polizisten aufhorchen lies. "Ach, muss ich das junge Lady?" antwortete er im verspielten Ton "Ja, Officer, ich war ein böses Mädchen." Kam die Sexschwangere Einladung von Kendra "Nun gut, dann werde ich meines Amtes walten." Sagte Walter, plötzlich sehr heiser. Die beiden verliebten wechselten feurige Blicke, und rannten dann regelrecht Richtung Heim. Anscheinend kommt das Schmusen erst später, und zum Teufel mit den vollen Bäuchen.  
Zoe jagte die Gelbe Maschine den Fußgängerweg entlang gefolgt von Max. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zur Logan, denn sie fühlte ihre Welt brechen. Das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte, erfüllte sie langsam ganz. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Und so Lange sie sich auf das Fahren Konzentrieren musste, war es halbwegs nicht schlimm. Doch sie erinnerte sich, als ihre Kopie sie nach dem Ausweis fragte, und Zoe sich Plötzlich Geistig vor einem Schließfach fand von dem das Gefühl ausging, das es nicht der ihre war. Ebenso von etwas, was ein Gedicht sein sollte, eingerahmt in einem Fotorahmen. Das Gefühl war so stark, das sie es erst abschütteln konnte, als die Freunde ihrer Kopie in die Garage Stürzten. Zoe verfluchte sich dafür. "Wie kommt die Kopie dazu sich auch noch Max zu nennen?" fragte sie sich während die noch im Letzten Moment an einem Wagen vorbei schlang, den sie nur kurz streifte das Funken flogen. Sie war auf der Grenze zuwischen Wut und Trauer. Wieso mussten andere ihrem Leben mit Logan im Wegstehen. Warum konnte die anderen ich einfach aufgeben? Warum musste sie so hartnäckig sein? Und sie selbst: Warum so verwirrt, so fremd. Dort wo eben noch Wut und Traurigkeit waren, Loderte plötzlich nur pure Raserei auf. Und alles was ihr im Weg stand, sollte ihr aus dem Weg gehen oder sie würde einfach durch die Hindernisse durch gehen. Ein Aufschrei der den begleitenden Krach der Maschine übertönte gesellte sich ihrer Wut hinzu.  
Sektorcheckpoint Sektor 9 zur 7 20:01 Uhr.  
Mikey M. Z. und Alfred Schweiger, zwei Sektorwachen, die die am geringsten benutzten Sektorcheckpoint von Sektor 9 zur Sektor 7 Wachten, unterhielten sich über ihre neusten Eroberungen. "Die kleine mit den Blonden Haaren, die bis zu ihrem süßen kleinen Arsch reichen; aus den Crash, meinst du sie?" Fragte Alfred Mikey. "Ja, genau die, July mit Namen." Antwortete der Verträumte Wachmann und lehnte sich ans sein SIG Maschinengewehr wie auf einen Spazierstock. "Ist nicht dein ernst" kam die Antwort von Alfred, der dazu noch eines seiner "Ich glaub' s nicht" Gesichter aufsetzte. "Sie ist eine kleine Klugscheißerin, und kommt mit etwas, was ich Dickköpfigkeit und TAA (tough ass attitude) nenne. Was findest du daran so toll? Ne scharfe Zunge und freches Mundwerk. Du kennst sie doch kaum." Er warf die Hände ergebend in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es nicht verstehen." Antwortete Mikey verträumt. "Sie hat dieses Feuer und ist so Intelligent. Sie ist nicht wie die anderen...sie hat das gewisse etwas." "Das gewisse etwas?" platzte der andere aus. "Hey! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Ach was sage ich da, du hattest sie doch nie alle." Antwortete Alfred und plumpste sich in einen alten Stuhl. Das MG zwischen die Beine gelehnt. Nach Augenblicken der Stille hob der Sitzende Mann wieder an. "Hör mal Kumpel. Sie mag so OK sein, und so, aber sie wird dich mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen umbringen. Ich denke sie ist gefährlich, Schizophren oder so." "Wieso sagst du so etwas?" Protestierte der eben noch verträumte Wachmann sauer. "Sie hat Romeo und Julia gelesen, kann es Auswendig...ich meine sie ist ...ach...sie ist so, so Wunderbar und so..." Kam es wieder verträumt von Mikey. Ein schnaufen seitens Alfred unterstrich dessen Meinung erneut. "Sie ist doch blöde. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte sie es selbst doch schon Tausende male gesagt." "Sie ist doch nur bescheidend...und es...ach...ist das nicht so süß? Ich meine so bescheidend...das ist selten heute." Sinnierte Mikey vor sich hin, was ihm ein Augenrollen von Alfred einbrachte. Alfred wusste dass er seinen Freund nicht erreichen würde, um ihn von dieser Irren mit den Langen Blonden Haaren zu bewahren. Klar ihren Arsch würde er auch gerne Massieren, aber nichts mehr... Aber andererseits, ist es dessen Leben. Und zudem ist seins auch nicht besser. Er hatte sich einmal ein hübsches und nettes Mädchen eingefangen, mit seinem sexy Charme. Alfred musste über seine eigenen Verführungskünste lächeln. So gut war er. Doch das lächeln entschwand, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass aus diesem Netten und Unschuldigen Mädchen eine Harpyie geworden war. Und das nach nur einem Monat des gemeinsamen Leben und Liebens. "Vielleicht hat der Idiot Glück.", murmelte Alfred nicht hörbar. "Und die Langhaarige Mutiert von einer Verrückten zu einer Normalen Frau. Scheiße...alles scheint heute möglich...in Post-Puls Amerika."  
  
"Da kommt jemand!" warnte Mikey, als er einen einzelnen Lichtschein ausmachte, und holte seinen Kollegen aus dem Grübeln. "Und du bist dran mit der Kontrolle heute." Sage Mikey, als er den Stuhl seines Freundes einnahm, und es sich bequem machte. "Ja, ja. Ich bin dran. Hab s ja nicht vergessen." Grunzte der andere unzufrieden.  
  
Alfred stellte sich stramm und bedrohlich- das Gewehr geschulter- an der Schranke hin und wartet.  
  
Mikey stand währenddessen kurz auf, um sich einen Snack aus der maroden Hütte zu holen, die als Wachstube diente, als er ein Röhren und darauf Schnelles Zischen und das Brechen der Schranke horte. Und keinen Augenblick später ein weiteres röhren. Er stürmte hinaus und stolperte fast über den Kopf seines Freundes. Dessen Augen weit aufgerissen in den Nachthimmel schielten. Mit einem Erschreckten Aufschrei wollte er sich abwenden um wegzulaufen, als er dann mir dem Kopflosen aber noch immer Stramm und Bedrohlich stehendem Körper von Alfred zusammenstieß. Vor Schreck und Reflex packte er den Körper, der langsam mit seinem -wortwörtlichen- toten Gewicht Mikey umzuwerfen drohte. Die junge Sektorwache schrie was seine Stimmbänder hergaben, während er wie gefroren und unbeweglich vom Schock, mit Aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Halsstumpf blickte, aus dem Fröhlich und Munter die Halsschlagader im takt des noch schlagenden Herzen eine Dunkelrote Fontaine in die Höhe sprudeln lies. Mikey schrie am stück, als benötige er keine Luft, wie ein Baby, als der Körper ihn langsam umwarf und das Hochgespritzte Blut auf ihn runterregnete.  
  
Und dann: Plumps.  
  
Mikey lag Minutenlang auf dem Rücken und der Kopflose Körper von Alfred auf ihm. Das längst stille Herz hatte soeben aufgehört das Blut an seinem Ohr zischend vorbeizuspritzen. Als er sich langsam gefasst hatte, drehte er seinen Kopf weg um die Kopflose Leiche wegzustoßen, als er dann auf der anderen Seine den verloren gegangenen Kopf von seinem Wachkollegen erblickte. Die Augen komische verdreht und noch immer Schielend zum Himmel gerichtet, der Mund albern verzogen. "Oh Scheiße..." entrang sich noch kurz Mikeys Stimmbrüchiger Kehle, als er in die rettende Ohnmacht entlasse wurde.  
Sektor 7 Hauptstraße 20:08 Uhr  
  
Das anfangs Ungleichgestelle Rennen entschied sich langsam zu den Gunsten der echten Max. Ihre Maschine, die Kawasaki Ninja ebenso Leistungsstark wie Zoes erbeutete Gelben Honda, doch mit dem Unterschied im Gewicht. Zoes Maschine war etwas schwerer, was sich erst auf der längeren Geraden der Verfolgunkstrecken bemerkbar machte, die sie nun Herunterrasten.  
  
So war es nicht überraschend, dass Max langsam aber sicher Zoe einholte. Zoe der das klar war, wusste auch das sie das nun beenden musste...mit dem Tod ihres Verfolgers. Max wünschte sich am sehnlichsten ihre kleine gelbe Brille herbei, mit der so immer Motorrad fährt. Der Wind bei den Hohen Geschwindigkeiten, stak regelrecht ich ihre Augen, und die hervorgerufenen Tränen, verschlechterte ihre Sicht.  
  
Sie wusste nicht was diese andere Frau, die sich ebenfalls Max nannte, vorhatte. Doch sie ahnte, dass es sich bald entscheiden würde. Max hatte gemerkt, das sie auf längerer Sich schneller war mit ihrem Baby, aber warum wurde die Frau vor ihr noch langsamer? Sie führe was im Schilde. Von ihrer ersten Begegnung beim Aufzug an, bestimmte diese Frau vor ihr, den Kampf, das Tempo und die Umgebung. Max hatte nur ein einziges Mal im Kampf soweit die Führung übernommen. Sonst führte immer diese andere. Und wohin sie im Endeffekt alles hinführte, wusste Max nicht. Wo immer aber dieser Kampf hinführte, Max wusste es schon jetzt, dass es ihr nicht gefiel.  
Das Ende  
Sektor 7 Hauptstraße 20:15 Uhr  
Mit einem schieren Aufwand an Willenskraft, der ihr angesichts des Sauerstoffmangels, fast nicht mehr möglich war, beförderte sich Max an die Oberfläche. Kaum das sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach sog sie Gierig, den nötigen Sauerstoff in ihre Schmerzenden Lungen. Ihr war schwindelig. In ihrem Kopfe drehte sich alles, und kaum das sie das Ufer halbwegs erreichte, übergab sie sich Krampfhaft. Sie erbrach das Trüber Wasser was sie Unterwasser geschluckt hatte, als sie nicht mehr gegen Schluckreflex ankämpfen konnte.  
  
Sie versuchte einen Klaren Kopf zu bekommen und sich zu entsinnen, wie das alles passieren konnte. Doch mit jedem weiteren Atemzug lichteten sich die Nebeln des Morpheus in ihrem Kopf und plötzlich erinnerte sich Max an den Kampf mit ihrem Klon und wie sie von der Brücke fielen.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Als Max die ihren Klon langsam aber stetig einholte, passierte etwas an was Max nicht gedacht hatte. Und ihr wurde klar, das ihre Gegnerin...mal wieder die Bedingungen, des Kampfes wieder selber stellte.  
  
Kaum dass Max an ihr dran war, Sprang Zoe auf die Sitzbank der Maschine, lies den Lenker los, und schaute zu Max. Und dann, nach wenigen Augenblicken...sprang sie von ihrer Maschine auf von Max. Zoe umfasste Max und schwang sich zur Seite. Max verlor augenblicklich die Kontrolle über ihre Maschine bei der hohen Geschwindigkeit, und sie fielen um. Sei schlitterten einander umklammernd auf dem Boden dem Motorrad hinterher, als es die kleine Planken an der Seite der Brücke durchstieß und sie alle ihren Motorräder hinterher von der Brücke stürzten!  
  
Das Wasser war hat wie Beton, und als Max es durchdrang, könnte sie keinen unterscheid mehr machen. Der Kampf unter Wasser hätte eigentlich ungleich ausgehen sollen, da beide X5 lange ihren Atem halten konnten. Doch Max wurde erneut überrascht, als mitten im Kampf ihr Klon, ihre Lippen mit denen von Max schloss, und zu einem Zungenkuss ansetzte. Sie reagierte nicht schnell genug, denn im nächsten Augenblick, begann der Klon ihr die Luft aus den Lungen zu Stehlen. Max versuchte Panisch zu Kontern, den Kopf von der anderen Frau zu lösen, doch selbst mit der Kontraktion ihres Zwerchfells gelang es ihr nicht, zu verhindern das Zoe ihr die Luft aussaugte. Max sah es noch kommen, als es Begann ich ihrem Kopf du finstern.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Als sich Max aufrappelte, konnte sie noch den huschenden Schemen aufschnappen, der ihrem Klon Gehörte, und der sich gerade vom Ufer entfernte. Mühevoll machte Max einen Satz Schritte nach dem anderen, und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf.  
Zoe's Unterschlupf 21:01 Uhr.  
  
Logan wartete. Es war alles bereit und fertig. Was jetzt nur noch fehlte, war, seine Max mit der Nachricht, das dass Informanten Net sicher war, und Eyes Only Geschichte!  
  
So viel hatte sich geändert. Erst war er Reich und Verwöhnt. Sah gut aus, war Wohlhabend und zufrieden. Dann änderte sich die Welt. Aber er war noch immer Wohlhabend, Reich und hatte alles. Doch irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr in seinem Tower sitzen und nichts tun, währen Geschäftsleute wie sein Verstorbener Onkel, das elend der Welt nutzte um noch Reicher zu werden. Er wurde Eyes Only. Dann Traf er Max. Und alles ging los. "Wahrscheinlich begann dann der ernst das Leben" sann er. Der Schuss in den Rücken. Der Stuhl. Das andere Leben, als Krüppel. Das Jahr mit Max. Die Drohnen Geschichte. Das Sterben des Cale Imperiums. Die Geldsorgen. Er und Max. Max's Tod. Ihre Rückkehr. Das neue Problem. Und...und...und. Logans Stirn Legte sich in Falten: "Selbst in Stichwörtern ist es eine Lange Liste" Doch er hatte nun nichts mehr zu verlieren. Alle Entscheidungen Getroffen. Von allen Sachen die er hatte, würde er nichts vermissen, solange er nur Max bei sich hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Wer hätte gedacht, das Logan Cale eines Tages so denken würde."  
  
Sicher er würde so einiges Vermissen, doch das wirklich wichtige hatte er im Herzen. Es kann ja auch später anfangen zu Arbeiten, als Journalist, ist man immer gefragt; Bei den guten Blättern. Erst recht, wenn Eyes Only einem eine Empfehlung ausstellen kann. Er Lachte albern als der Gedanke kam.  
  
Als er alle Taschen und Koffer in den Flur zusammenstellte, um bereit zu sein wenn sie kam, kippte eine um und ihr Inhalt entleerte sich. Logan huschte schnell heran um alles zu einzusammeln, als er erstarrte. "Ein Pistole?" fragte er niemand bestimmtes. Er hob die Waffe auf. "Seit wann benutze Max Schusswaffen?" dachte er.  
  
Kaum das er seine Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, stürzte eine Angeschlagene Max mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
"Max, was ist geschehen?" schoss es aus Logan, als er zu ihr eilte. "Sie ist hier, sie will dich wegnehmen! Los beeilen wir uns!" stammelte eine - verwirrt aussehende Max. "Was? Max beruhige dich, wer will mich dir wegnehmen?" Fragte Logan als im gleichen Augenblick, eine andere Person ins Haus fiel. Es war...Max!? "Sie rief Zoe!" aus und stellte sich dem Neuankömmling in den Weg, Logan Beschützend. "Max?!" fragte Logan Konfus. "Logan?" fragte die andere, eben hinzugekommene Max, anscheinend auch so überrascht von Logan, wie er von ihr.  
  
Zoe's gehetzter Blick streifte in schnelle das Zimmer ab, und fiel auf die Waffe die neben Logan und etwas Wäsche lag, die er hat fallen lassen als die erste Max ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
  
Max bemerkte den Blick der anderen auf der Waffe, und fühlte ihren Zug voraus. Noch eher Zoe mit einem Sprung ganz bei der Waffe angelangt war, Sprang gleichzeitig auch Max hervor und Trat Zoe in die Rippen. Dieser Tritt was stark, das er Zoe durch die Marode Wand, in den nächsten Raum sandte, die überall in diesem Alten Haus waren. Doch in ihrer Verzweiflung sich festzuhalten, zog Zoe Logan einige stücke mit sich, der unglücklich auf der anderen Seite der Wand aufschlug, und benommen in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Max die viel zu sehr verwirrt war, um zu verstehen, wie alles plötzlich einen Sinn ergab, das sie hier auf ihren Logan zusammentraf, beachtete nicht wie Zoe sich langsam aufrappelte. Mit einem Gepressten Aufschrei, warf sich Zoe auf Max, und ihr Kampf ging weiter.  
  
Der Finale Kampf, wie es schien war zwar genauso Brutal wie die ersten, doch bei weitem nicht so schnell wie diese. Die schon erschöpften X5, gaben ihr Letztes. Max und Zoe gingen es langsam an. Sie umrundeten einander und wogen ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Die Schläge und Tritte die ausgeteilt wurden, waren nichts weiter als Tester, um zu erfahren, wie weit es das gegenüber noch schaffen könnte. "Dafür dass du ihn Weggetan hast, wirst du Sterben!" fauchte Zoe zu Max, die bei der Vieldeutigkeit der Worte zusammenzuckte.  
  
Max schwang einige Angriffe gegen Zoe die allesamt nur sehr mühevoll, abgeblockt wurden. In ihrer Ermüdung waren die beiden Frauen, von einem Distanziertem Kampfstiel zu einem Gerangel geraten. Sie rollten und Rangen um die Oberhand. Die keiner gegönnt war. Bis Zoe eine Potenzielle Waffe erblickte.  
  
Ein Stück abgebrochenes Kupferrohr, welche aus der Wand ragte, durch die Zoe in diesen Raum kam, nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf. Sie Manipulierte den Kampf, und zwang Max sich mir ihr Hinuzrollen. Zoe lag auf dem Rücken, als sie in reichweite war, während Max damit beschäftigt war die eine Frau mir schlängen in Gesicht, in die Benommenheit zu prügeln um mehr Zeit zu bekommen. Doch dann fühlte Max etwas Kaltes in ihrer Seite eindringen, noch bevor der stechende Schmerz da war. Sie stöhnte in Schmerz auf, und ließ ab von ihrer Gegnerin, die dies sofort nutzte und sich auf Max rollte. Während Max mit einer Hand dem Fremdkörper zu entfernen versuchte, und mit der andern Zoe auf Distanz hielt, bemerkte sie wie ihr langsam die Luft ausging. Und bedrohliche Lichtflecken vor ihren Augen tanzten. Zoe hatte sich Verbissen mit beiden Händen an Max's Hals gekrallt und Drückte mit allem was sich hatte zu. Sie wusste das sie nicht die Kraft hatte, ihr das Genick zu brechen, doch sie zu Strangulieren war da viel näher. Die eine Hand, die Mag benutzte um Zoe auf Distanz zu halten, schlaffte langsam ab, und Zoe bemerkte dies. Die drückte noch fester und legte noch ihren Oberkörper auf Max, so das sich Ihre Wangen Berührten. "Was ist los Soldat?" hisste Zoe muckend, "Nicht bei der Sache was?!" Die Letzten Stadien des Bewusstsein, konnte man auf Max's flackernden Lidern sehen und der Körper der Nachließ. Doch die Antwort, von Max auf Zoe's frage, die Zoe nicht erwartet hatte, kam dessen ungeachtet. Zoe heulte animalisch auf.  
  
Die andere Hand hatte es Geschafft, das Stückchen Rohr aus dem Körper zu zeihen, und es mit letzter Kraft ihr in den Rücken zu jagen. Doch es ging fehl. Die Waffe rutschte auf der Columna vertebralis ab, und die rissigen enden zog eine Hässlich gaffende Fleischwunde, über ihren Rücken. Das Rohr verhakte sich mit dem Fleisch. Zoe bäumte sich stark nach hinten auf, um zog grunzend die Waffe aus dem Rücken. Die Beinahe Ohnmächtige Max, fühlte noch wie Zoe ihre Hand von ihrem Hals wegnahm, und sie ihr ins Gesicht Krallte. Max die es noch schaffte ein Auge zu öffnen, sah noch wie sich Zoe's Faust um das Rohr zog, und sie mit der Hand aufholte, ihr das ding in den Schädel zu rammen. Als sie sah wie Zoe's Hand runter schoss, schloss Max ergebend die Augen.  
  
Diesen Kampf hatte sie nicht gewonnen.  
  
Doch dann hallten irgendwo 2 Schüsse in ihrem Erlöschenden Bewusstsein und geisterhafte Echos von Logans Stimme die ihren Namen rief. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Dark Angel  
  
Die zweite Chance By Mikey M. Z  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Epiloge  
06:33Uhr Irgendwo in einem Waldgebiet nahe Manticore Jahre Zuvor.  
Die Augen des Mannes starrten ausdruckslos auf das Hektische treiben, das sich vor ihm Abspielte. Er regte sich nicht. Er stand einfach nur da, - ein unlesbares Gesicht sein eigen - und regte sich nicht. Die Männer und Frauen, die sich antaten ihre Befehle zu befolgen und ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen, sah er nicht. Der Reglose Mann, stand einfach still in einem Meer aus sich bewegenden Leibern und Apparaturen. Neben ihm, standen noch einige weitere Personen, die es ihm gleichtaten. Sie alle waren sehr Jung. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie Waffen trugen und Bedrohlich Still waren, zeugte davon, dass diese mehr waren als nur Jung. Konnte man es doch in ihren Gesichtern Lesen.  
  
Das Bild welches sich ihnen Bot, war das einer Schweren Verwüstung. Mitten im Wald, auf einem kleinen Waldweg, lag ein Ausgebranntes und stark Deformiertes Wrack, von etwas was mal irgendwann Mal ein Gepanzerter Transporter gewesen sein sollte. Die Trümmer und Überreste ließen sich noch in einem weiteren Radius finden.  
  
Die Männer und Frauen, die nicht wie der Mann und seine Jungen Soldaten, dastanden, waren fleißig und verbissen damit beschäftigt das Wrack zu untersuchen und alle arten von Spurensicherungen zu betreiben. Sie Sammelten eifrig die Trümmerteile und Überreste, der vergangenen Stunden. Als die Ereignisse in der Jungen Nacht ihren Lauf nahmen.  
  
Die Waldumgebung rund um den ehemaligen Transporter war fast gänzlich Schwarz. In einem Umkreis rund um den Wagen, waren die Bäume umgeknickt und die Büsche weggefegt worden. Alles wegen der Explosion. Hie und da stiegen noch Schüchtern die Rauchschwaden, von den noch nicht ganz abgekühlten Kohlegestellen, die einst vielleicht Bäume waren. Matschiger Ruß bedeckte den Boden, der de Wrack umgab. Der Mann fühlte sich müde ums Herz. War denn eines seiner Kinder in diesen Trümmern, als Asche. Alles wissen was er ihnen mit auf dem Weg gab, alles was er je geleistet hatte, was sie je geleistet hatten, war nun ein Stückchen mehr Asche als zuvor.  
  
"Es war doch ein Voller erfolg Deck!" rief eine Spottende Stimme hinter Donald Lydecker. "Warum dann ein so langes Gesicht?" fragte die Frauenstimme, eigentlich schon Wissend warum. "Vielleicht weil ich "Erfolg" anders definierte." Konterte Lydecker mit gezügeltem Zorn, ohne sich zu der Frau zuzuwenden, von der er wusste dass sie hinter ihm stand. "Ach, kommen sie Deck", stichelte die Frau, und stellte sich vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht, eine Maske andauernder Häme. "Der Verlust eines Soldaten, bei einem Einsatz ist keinesfalls ein Voller Erfolg." Gab der Alte Soldat bissig Zurück. "Den "Verlust" Deck - wie sie es nennen- von X5-452-S-2, ist wohl kaum ein Verlust. Es war ja sogar ein sehr Geringer Preis für die Neue Technologie." Gab die Frau von sich, und ihr nie endendes Grinsen, lockte Lydecker schnell zu Rande der Beherrschung. "Ich verstehe.", hob Donald noch Mal an, mühevoller in Beherrschung wie je. "Doch ich denke, wir hätten es uns einfach nehmen können. Denn Immerhin..." Die erhobene Hand der Frau verstumme ihn. Die Augen der Frau funkelten kurz Hinterlistig, bevor sie anhob. "Drei Dinge mein lieber Deck. Nur drei Dinge." Sie hob ihren Zeigefinger. "Erstens: X5-452-S-2 von ihrer erbärmlichen und fehlerhafte Existenz zu befreien, war eine Gute tat."  
  
Sie hob den Mittelfinger "Zweitens: Die Mission war ein Voller erfolg, und so werde ich es dem Komitee sagen."  
  
Sie hob ihren Ringfinger und schwenkte nun die Drei Finger vor Donald her. Die Frau kam einen Schritt näher, so das sie und Lydecker nur noch ihre Handbreite trennte. Dann sprach sie leise: "Und zu guter letzt mein Lieber Deck, sollen sie nicht Denken, sondern nur Befehle Ausführen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie hastig kehr, und lies den Wütenden Lydecker und ihrer Leere stehen, die sie hinterließ.  
  
Donald folgte ihr noch mit einem Blick welcher, wenn dieser Töten könnte, die Halbe Gegend vernichtet hätte. Keine kann sagen wie langer der dort stand und die Direktorin mit seinem Blick verfolgte.  
  
Doch irgendwann: "Sir, wir haben was gefunden" Sprach ein älterer Soldat, und holte Donald aus seiner Starre. "Was, Kowalsky?" fragte er den Soldaten, während sie zusammen sich dem Fundort näherten. "Einer der Männer vom Team der Rektorin, hat was gefunden. Etwas was sehr interessant sein dürfte."  
  
Die beiden Männer errichten einen kleinen, dünnen Mann in Weiß, der zu den Wissenschaftlern im Team gehörte. Er hielt einen Gegenstand in den Behandschuhten Händen und Beäugte es über den Rahmen seiner Brille. Und als Lydecker es sah, wurden seine sonst Ausdruckslosen Augen groß; mit Emotionen. Der Wissenschaftler beäugte die Leicht verrußten aber noch immer intakten und Geöffneten Hand und Fußschellen. Er war offensichtlich, dass das Titan, die Explosion ohne weiters Überstanden hatte. Donald drohte aus den Boots zu kippen die er Trug, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Lydecker entfernte sich langsam wie in Trance von den anderen Männern und Blickte sich langsam um. So als warte er etwas zu finden. Doch sein Blick war nicht Fokussiert, noch sah er etwas. Doch dann schob sich aus einiger Entfernung die Gestallt der Direktorin in sein Blickfeld, und da traf es ihm.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten der Stille rief Lydecker Kowalsky zu sich. "Ihnen ist auch klar was das heißt, John?" frag er Kowalsky und benutzte seinen Namen, was er sehr selten Tat, und den anderen Soldaten Aufhorchen ließ. Denn er wusste, das Lydecker nur selten, ganz selten Privat wurde. "Ja, Sie ist irgendwo da draußen." Antwortet Kowalsky, sein Blick schweifend. Donald nickte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Als Kowalsky gerade gehen wollte um den Teams die Anweisungen zu Erteilen, packte ihn Donald am Arm. "Die Schellen müssen Verschwinden, Kowalsky." Sprach Donald wieder formell und seine Kiefer fuhr hervor. "Ebenso ihr glückliche Finder. Sorgen sie dafür, das er Morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommt...und am Morgen danach...und dem Morgen danach..." Kowalsky, der schon ein halbes Leben an Lydecker's Seite gekämpft hatte, wusste worauf der Mann mit den Finsteren Zügen anspielte. Er wusste was zu tun war. Der Wissenschaftler, der Finder des Einzigen Beweisstückes war so gut wie tot.  
  
Als John gerade gehen wollte, stoppte er und schaute zu Lydecker, der noch immer in die ferne Blickte. "Was werden wir in den Berichten Schrieben, Sir?" fragte der Mann. Donald machte eine Mine die fast ein Lächeln war, und schaute auf den Rücken der Direktorin, die auf der anderen Seite des Geländes heftig Gestikulierend in ihr Handy Sprach. "Wir werden das Reinschreiben, was Renfro, schon meinte. Die Mission war ein Voller Erfolg." Kowalsky lächelte, als ihm die Ironie klar wurde. Als der andere Soldat weg war, und Donald alleine dastand, - nun so alleine wie es in diesem Geschäftigen Haufe möglich war -, begann er leise zu Lachen, und ging seines Weges, und die Jungen X Soldaten fielen in den Schritt hinter ihm ein.  
  
"Ein voller Erfolg!" dachte er sich noch, und der Stolz der er im Augenblick für Zoe empfang, durchdrang ihn tief. Er musste lächeln. Wieder waren seine Kids besser als Manticore.  
Jahre später Seattle Jovo's und Milenas Laden 18:24 Uhr  
  
"Sie wird wieder nicht kommen Milena! Oder?" Fragte der ältere Mann seine Frau, von der er wusste, dass ihre Blicke sorgvoll auf seinem Rücken ruhten. Milena wusste, das dies nicht wirklich eine Frage war. Und sie wusste, so sehr es auch wehtat, das dieses junge Mädchen, welches sich einen Platz in ihre beider Leben eingeschlichen hatte, nie wider kommen wird. Es war nur ein Gefühl. Doch wie es halt mit manchen so war, war das was sie aussagen endgültig.  
  
Sie haben das eigenartige junge Mädchen, schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen. Und als sie nach all den Jahren das erste Mal auf den weg zur Arbeit nicht auf ein Brot vorbeikam, und das Abendbrot ebenfalls ausfiel, wusste die alte Frau tief innen, dass sie Zoe nicht mehr sehen wird. Wie dieses Junge Mädchen so plötzlich in ihr Leben trat, so plötzlich war sie auch verschwunden. Und die paar Jahre, die sie teil ihres Lebens war, dachte keiner wirklich daran, das Zoe auch eines Tages so plötzlich verschwinden würde wie sie kam. Das aber machte es auch nicht besser, und der Alte Mann schaute noch immer mit suchendem Blick die Seattler Straßen nach ihr.  
  
Die Sanfte Hand seiner Frau, die sich Tröstend auf seine Schulter legte, half nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die nun für das einen Mädchen fielen, die der alte so sehr Lieb gewonnen hatte.  
  
Und selbst als die Nacht sich gänzlich über Seattle legte, standen die beiden noch immer in ihrem Laden und warteten auf jemanden der nicht mehr kommen würde.  
Logans Penthouse 2 Wochen nach den Ereignissen 23:43 Uhr  
  
Regenwasser schwemmte über die Fensterscheiben, verschwamm alles andere dahinter zur Unendlichkeit. Unendlich und unergründlich, sah die Welt Jenseits Logans Fenster aus. Dunkel und Verschwommen. So auch wie die seinige innerhalb des Penthouses. Der Stromausfall war nur paar Minuten alt, doch er machte sich nicht die mühe diese Finsternis mit Kerzenlicht zu vertreiben wie sonst immer. Er stand einfach vor der gewaltigen Fensterfront und dachte daran, was sich alles in den Letzten tagen ereignet hatte. Es war unglaublich. Nicht wirklich. So weit hergeholt wie in einem Schlechten Film, oder einer schlecht Erzählte Geschichte wie dieser. Hätte ihn das jemand mal Erzählt, so hätte er dem keinen Glauben geschenkt.  
  
Er fühlte Verwirrung und Scham zugleich. War er wirklich dort? Manchmal schien es zu unecht.  
  
Er griff im Dunklen nach dem Glas Rotwein, von dem er wusste, das es auf den Tisch vor ihm war, doch er griff nur in die Schwärze. "Etwas Licht ins dunkle, könnte nicht schaden." Sprach Bling, der ins Wohnzimmer kam und eine dicke brennende Kerze in der Hand hielt. Logan, der sich ein räudiges Lächeln im Angesicht der Wahrheit dieser Worte, ich jedweder Hinsicht nicht verkneifen konnte, zerrte seinen Blick vom Fenster weg, und blickte Bling an.  
  
Das schwache Licht welches die Kerze warf, scheuchte die Dunkelheit auf, die das Glas mit dem Rotwein versteckt hielt, und gab es frei. Logan griff nach dem Glas, und betrachtete es eindringlich, so als versuche er wirklich darin die Wahrheit zu finden, die man dem Weine nachsagte. Bling, der selbst zum teil Zeuge des Geschehnisse, wusste wie sich Logan, fühlen musste. Er selbst erinnert sich noch an den Schmerzhaften Kick der anderen "Max", der ihn wie eine Puppe in den Aufzug fegte. Er kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte, dazu kam er nicht. Was er kannte, das waren die jetzigen Nachwirkungen. Bling wusste, das da noch mehr war, als das, was er und die sich anderen zusammengereimt haben. Logan nippte fast zögerlich an dem Schweren Wein, und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, als seine Augen wieder versuchten, durch die verschwemmten Vorhänge zu sehen.  
  
Bling platzierte einige schwere Kerzen im Wohnzimmer und der Küche, und sammelte die Reste eines einzelnen Abendessengeschirrs in die Spüle, während Logan noch immer still aus dem Fenster starrte.  
  
"Sie ist auf dem Needle. Ich kann es fast fühlen." Sprach Logan, in den Raum hinein, und Bling hielt mit dem Aufräumen kurz inne und schaute zu seinem Freund. "Sie ist dort bestimmt auch so allein und ratlos wie du." Gab Bling eine Antwort, die nicht wirklich verlangt wurde.  
  
--  
  
Max stand im inneren der Obersten Terrasse des Needle's und betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Ärgerlichkeit den Regen, der sie vor stunden ins innere des Spitzbauten vertrieben hatte. Sie bekam nicht mal die Möglichkeit alles zu verstehen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Das alles entsprach einer schlecht geschriebenen Geschichte. Und nun da sie Logan sicher wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob er nicht besser bei ihrem Klon geblieben wäre. Sie wurde wütend, als ihr klar wurde, dass es nur einem Zufall zu verdanken war, dass sie auf ihre Kopie gestoßen war, und somit auf Logan. Sie fühlte innerlich ganz verwirrt und verletzt, wenn sie daran dachte, das Logan unwissend in ein anderes Leben gegangen wäre, wäre da nicht dieser Zufall. Sie schnaubte "In ein besseres Leben vielleicht. Ohne eine Kontaminierte Freundin, die ihn mit einer Berührung töten könnte." Und trat eine alte Plastikkiste und sandte sie quer durch den Raum.  
  
"Ist das so? Denkst du wirklich so?" fragte sie eine sehr vertraute Männliche Stimme, die sie Aufschrecken und herumwirbeln lies. "Logan" hauchte sie überrascht und erschreckt zugleich. "Jup! Logan." antwortete er Unernst. Die stille die sich nun zwischen legte, fing langsam aber sicher an Max zu nagen. Sie wusste noch immer nicht was sie sagen sollte. "Ich frage noch mal, Max: Ist das so?" Logan wurde etwas zorniger, er wusste nicht warum sie alles so leicht aufgegeben hatte, oder besser noch: es so leicht aufgeben will.  
  
Max die sich nun bedroht fühlte und zurückwich, wann immer Sachen zu Emotionell wurden, oder sie der Mittelpunkt rückte, sagte nichts und wollte gehen. Sie strebte auf die kleine Spiraltreppe zu, die, da ja der Aufzug des Needle nicht vorhanden war, nehmen musste um in den unteren Teil der Sektion zu gelangen. Doch Logan versperrte ihr den Weg. Er jetzt bemerkte Max, dass er von Kopf bis Fuß vom Regen durchnässt war. "Logan, ich habe keine zeit für so was!" spie sie bissig hervor, doch eher wegen ihrer eigenen Unzugänglichkeit, als wegen dem was Logan gerade abzog. "Was willst du tun; Max? Mich aus dem Weg schubsen, mich anfassen?" gab er trotzig zurück. Bewusst lockend. "Vielleicht!" antwortete Max kühl. Logan nickte nur, und zog sich darauf sein nasses Sweatshirt aus. Nun stand er Mit nacktem Oberkörper, in der Mannsengen Öffnung und bot keinen Weg vorbei. Max die nur starrte, wollte wütend sein und etwas Bissiges erwidern, doch stattdessen fühlte sie nur die Hitze die ihr ins Gesicht stieg. "Max berühr mich!" forderte Logan. "Was?" fragte eine, ganz und gar Verwirrte Max und wich einen unbewussten schritt zurück!  
  
Noch eher sie klar nachdenken konnte, fühlte sie wie das Gewicht von Logan sie nach unten Drückte und er sich auf ihr Legte. Das "Nein" was sie noch erschreckt hervorbringen wollte, erstickte er mit einem Heftigen Kuss. Doch trotz alle der angst und der Gefahr, umklammerten ihn ihre unbedeckten Hände und wanderten über seinem Rücken; Erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Der Tod war sicher.  
  
Wie von einem Blitz getroffen, sprang Max senkrecht in die höhne, als sie der Traum Mental ins Gesicht Schlug.  
  
Sie schaute hektisch in alle Richtungen, und versuchte mühevoll die Nachwirkungen des Schlafes, den sie nicht gewohnt war, abzuschütteln! Max fand sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder, in der Wohnung, die sie und OC teilten. Benommen, bahnte Max sich ihren weg zum Bad um das schweiß was sie bedeckte wegzuwaschen. Original Cindy blickte kurz von ihren Lackierten Nägeln, zu Max auf, die Bleiern an ihr vorbeiging und ins Bad verschwand!  
Space Needle 00:20 Uhr  
Zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, die sie schon das Needle besuchte, war sie nicht die erste und einzige oben! Als Max auf die Obertassensektion Stieg und ihren Platz anstrebet, erblickte sie eine Gestallt dort Sitzen. Der erste Blick genügte Max, um zu erkennen, dass die Gestallt ganz verkrampft dort Saß und sich so wenig wie möglich bewegte.  
  
Sie musste lächeln. Max erkannte Logan sofort, und das schöne Gefühl in ihrem Bauch was automatisch immer aufkam, wurde aber schnell von der Geschichte der Ereignisse überschattet.  
  
"Hey, Du!" "Hey Max, ich hoffte dich hier zu treffen...doch ich war nicht sicher ob ich noch länger durchgehalten hätte!" gab er angesichts er Höhe nervös scherzend von sich. Max musste wieder Grinsen, allein, das sich Logan ausgesetzt hatte, sprach viel über ihn. Und das wundervolle Gefühl im Bauch kam schnell wieder. "Wie lange bist du schon hier oben?" frage Sie neugierig. "Huh...fast eine Stunde!" gab Logan zurück. "Kann...ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" frage Max nach einigen zögern. Logan deutete mit dem Kopf neben sich, und richtete seinen nervösen Blick wieder auf Seattle. "Hab nichts dagegen. Tatsache ist, etwas Gesellschaft wäre gut! So hoch...hier oben"  
  
Es legte sich wieder Schweigen Zwischen ihnen ab, als Max ihren Platz neben Logan einnahm. Doch nach einer Zeit fragte Max: "Glaubst du sie Lebt?" "Bestimmt." antwortete er, wissend das sie Zoe meinte. Das was sie in den Letzten Wochen herausgefunden haben war gewaltig. Aber alles Rätsel - so schein se - lösten sich langsam von selbst.  
  
"Du weist, dass ich sauer war, dass du es getan hast. Du hättest sterben können!" Klagte Max Logan an. "Max ich weiß, aber du wärst es auch, hätte ich bei dir die Erste Hilfe nicht geleistet. Zudem bestand doch diese Möglichkeit. Und eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung war etwas was ich bei dir schon immer machen wollte." Er senkte verschmilzt den Kopf.  
  
Doch wurde er ernst. "Weit von dir zu Leben war schmerzhaft, doch ohne dich zu Leben wäre Unerträglich." "Ich fühle genauso." Gestand Max leise. Und ihr beider Blicke Suchten die Entfernung von Seattles Skyline ab.  
  
"So wissen wir wenigstens, dass Wir uns wieder Berühren können!" gab er, nach einer Zeit, positiv von sich. Sie lächelte versteckt unter ihren Vorhang an Haare. Es ging Bergauf. "Aber es steht zu viel zwischen uns." Ihr Lächeln starb. "Wir können nicht mehr zurück!" sage Logan, und eine Endgültige Wahrheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die Max das Herz fast zu stehen brachte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das nach allem es wirklich enden sollte. Sie hatte trotz allem was sie gegen ihn tat, immer gewusst, dass es eine kleine Chance gibt. Doch nun...? "Wieso?" fragte eine, ganz leise und aufgelöste Max.  
  
Logan bemerkte, das sie die Aussage nicht verstanden hatte. Er berührte und nahm, - und eine Ewigkeit schien es ihm her - ihre Hand in die seine. Mit dem Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner. "Wir können aber neu anfangen!" beendete er seien Ursprünglichen Satz.  
  
Dies fuhr Blitze der Freude durch ihren Körper. Und Logan lachte als er es fühlte, das sie sich beherrschen musste, um nicht auf dem Needle einen Freudentanz zu vollführen.  
  
Logan starrte auf Max, wartend das sie sich ihm zuwandte. Als sie seine Augen fühlte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und er drückte ihr einen Sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Beide verlegen wie Kinder, nach all der Zeit; begannen wieder über Seattle zu schauen.  
  
Als Max ihn eine weilte stille Gesellschaft war, hob Logan an von dem zu Erzählen, was auch schon längst fällig war: "Weist du noch Max, wie alles angefangen hat?" fragte er sie, albern grinsend. "Ja!" Gab sie als antwort. Und wurde verlegen. "Mit einer netten Einladung!" stellte er fest. "Du meinst eher mit einer Aufreißermasche vor dem Spiegel?" konterte sie. "Nein, ich dachte da eher an einen Einbruch!" feixte Logan. "Mit einer Einladung zum Essen und..." hob Logan an, doch Max Schnitt ihn ab. "...mit einer Schamlosen Anmache vor dem Spiegel." Erwiderte sie erneut, ihren Statement. "Wirkte das bei jeder?" frage Max neugierig. Er lachte auf "Ja das, tut es. Aber nur bei denen die Vorher eingebrochen sind."  
  
Sie Lachten beide, und fühlten sich befreit.  
  
Und als die ersten Barrieren fielen, ebneten sich die Wege fast wie von selbst. Es war nur verständlich, das dies, was schon vorher bestand hatte, auch nach allem anderen Bestand haben wird. Die Verwandtschaft der beiden Seelen gleich; einst und Leicht! Und irgendwann morgens, wo die Goldene Röte der Sonne sich über Seattle steckte, grüßte sie eine Zweiheit, die ihresgleichen suchte. Max und Logan Standen auf dem rudimentären Needle, Seattles Symbol, und begrüßten die junge Morgensonne indem sie einander Umarmt hielten. Das erste Mal, nach so langer Zeit ohne Angest.  
L.A Boulevard 22:21 Uhr Tage Später.  
Das "Double W" Cafe war einer der Beleibtesten Orte der Jugend, seit es so gut wie nichts gab. Hier fanden sich viele Ähnlichkeiten wie mit den Crash, welches irgendwo in Seattle war. Die Leute sich nicht unähnlich.  
  
"Was kann ich für dich tun Süße?" fragte der Keeper, ein Blonder Mann mit etwas 34 Jahren, hinter dem Tresen das Junge Mädchen die sich soeben wagemutig durch die Reihe gedrängt hatte. "Ich suche einen Job!" antwortete diese. "Tun das nicht alle?" fragte der Barkeeper während er einen Dring Mixte. "Und warum glaubst du, dass man dich nehmen würde? Fragte er ohne von seiner Arbeit abzulassen. "Weil du hübsch bist? Das waren die anderen auch!" "Hör zu Bimbo!" sprach das Mädchen sauer! "Wie wär's, wenn du dich mit einem Glas Warmer Milch, in dien Bettchen verkriechst und mich mal mit dem Eigentümer reden Lässt; Jemanden der was zu sagen hat!" Der Keeper hielt kurz inne und schaute zu ihr auf. Das Mädchen konnte es in seinen Augen sehen das da etwas anstand! "Der Steht vor dir!"  
  
Die Röte schoss dem Mädchen ins Gesicht. Und die wachsende Unbequemlichkeit war fühlbar. "Wie heißt du?" fragte der Keeper das Verlegenen Junge Ding. Kurz flackerte Zweifel' in dem Gesicht des Mädchen auf, und eine Hand wanderte unbewusst zu einer plötzlich schmerzenden Stelle im Magen. Der Keeper hätte kein so langes zögern auf so eine Einfache frage erwartet. Doch er wartete. Es war ja nichts neues, das Junge Menschen einfach weggingen um zu tun was auch immer sie mussten. Neune Namen kamen zuhauf hinterher! "Max...mein Name ist Max" sprach Zoe um Eigentümer, der sich des Eindruckes nicht entledigen konnte, das sei soeben versucht hatte sich zu überzeugen als ihm. "Ja, das ist mein Name." sage sie "Ja, das bin ich!" Mit dem Letzten Kommentar schoben sich eindringliche Kobalt-Blaue Augen in ihren Geist und sie fühlte ein Verlangen danach!  
  
"So was führt dich hierher Max, ich meine LA ist nicht mehr das was es mal war." Hob der Mann an. "Dies und das" antwortete Zoe wage. "Was ist nun mit dem Job?" fragte sie ungeduldig! "Hast du denn Erfahrung?" fragte er. "Ja, habe im "The Crash" gearbeitet. Seattle." log sie. "The Crash; in Seattle?...Ja! Ich war mal vor vielen Jahren da! Netter Laden. Macht dem Namen alle ehre! Nun gut, gehe rüber zu Mandy, sie ist die Schwarzhaarige mit dem Lustigen Winnie the Pooh Top. Lass dich mal von ihr einweihen, dann sehen wir weiter!" "Gut." Rief Zoe und strahlte. "Übrigens, ich bin Theodor. Theodor W. Wilkins" Erklärte er. "Willkommen im "Double W". Du darfst mich ruhig Ted nennen."  
  
Zoe begriff schnell, was Mandy ihr erklärte und zeigte. Als die Frauen mit der Einführung fertig waren, hatte sich Mandy auch schon ausgiebig vorgestellt. "Sag mal was treibt dich den so nach LA Max, fragte Mandy Zoe, die dabei war ihr erstes Getränk unter Aufsicht zu Mixen. "Ich suche jemanden" antwortete Zoe, auf ihre Aufgebe konzentriert. "Und wen?" fragte Mandy, immer schon eine neugierige Natur, in ihrem Wesen. "Einen Mann. Ein Leben." Antwortete sie gedankenverloren aber ernst. "JAAY Süße, tun wir das nicht alle?" fragte Mandy prustend, da sie eine anscheinend so lockerer Partnerin bekommen hatte. "Süße, da bist du richtig im "Double W" laufen viele gute Jungs rum." "Ich suche einen bestimmten, einen mit Kobalt-Blauen Augen." Erklärte Zoe ausdruckslos. "Wie auch immer kleine! OK auf gehst, die Kunden warten, du Ted mag es nicht, wenn seine Angestellten zuviel reden!" Damit lies sie Zoe stehen und widmete sich der Kommenden Flut an Kunden.  
  
Zoe stand nur still und beobachtete die Gegend für eine kurze Zeit. Bis sie von eine Kunden aus ihrer Trance geholt wurde. "Hey, Püppchen, 2 Bier!" Die nahm die Bestellung auf, und erledigte sie schnell. Als der Kunde die Getränke annahm, packte er sie am Arm. "Sag mal Mädel, bist neu hier was? Wollen wir und nicht mal später eingehender kennen Lernen?" Fragte dieser aufdringliche Mensch lauernd. "Sorry, bin vergeben!" antwortete Zoe ernst. "Ach ja?" fragte der Typ aushorchend. Offensichtlich nicht gewillt zu glauben. "Ja, und mein Logan hat einen Ziemlich nervösen Finger am Abzug, wenn es um mich geht!" antwortete Zoe gelassen, und hob ihren Schwarzen Top etwas, wo zwei verheilte aber sichtbare Schusswunden waren. Des Typen Selbstsicherheit verflog schneller als seine Gesichtsfarbe; Er war schneller weg als Freigetränk in der Menge der Besucher des "Double W".  
  
The End... 


	14. Kapitel 14 Autors Bemerkung

In eigener Sache. = Kommentare zu DA FF "Die zweite Chance" # von m.m.z  
  
06.05.03 19:00 Uhr MG  
  
So es ist soweit. Ende. Fertig.  
  
Im Nächsten Monat wäre diese Fan Fic fast ein Jahr alt geworden Fast ein Jahr, seit dem ich daran arbeite-  
  
Angefangen mit einem Vorschlag, ich sollte es mal mit einer FF versuchen, obwohl Billige Gedichte mein Ding sind.  
  
Über einige schnelle Ideen auf etwas Papier bis hin zu dritten und Finalen Ausgabe der FF.  
  
Es sind viel Sachen weggefallen, und andere hinzugekommen. Ganze 3 Mal wurde es Überarbeitet (oh Mann ich habe/hatte echt nen Knall) Es wurde geschmückt, nachgedacht und geturnt. Ich sage nur "Tiefgaragen Szene"  
  
Es war meine erste FF überhaupt, aber nicht die erste Geschichte die ich geschrieben habe. Es war schon komisch über Leute zu Schreiben, die schon erfunden sind und eine eigene Welt haben.  
  
Nun, bisweilen war es Fun.  
  
Ich durfte ja auch die tolle Erfahrung machen, dass wenn man nicht wachsam ist, sich die FF beginnt von selbst zu Schreiben. (wahrscheinlich nur bei größeren Projekten so!!!) Kling gut, was? Nun, ist es nicht! Weil die Richtung die es dann selber geht, nicht die ist, die der Auto wollte.  
  
Auch muss ich zugeben, dass ich von der schieren Seitenanzahl beeindruckt bin. LOL mich kann man leicht beeindrucken, was!  
  
Es war auch "Leider" so, das auch andere Projekte währen diesem einem Jahr meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangten, und ich mich von der DA FF distanzieren musste. Mal lag sie wochenlang auf Eis...mal länger.  
  
Lol; Hätte sonst bestimmt kein "Fast" ein Jahr gedauert. Zudem ist da diese blöde Sache mit der Muse, sie sich mit ihren plötzlichen Urlauben unbeliebt macht. Und den Autor verzweifeln lässt.  
  
Nun, bevor ich weitermache mich rauszureden, warum die DA FF scheiße geworden ist ( Muss ich noch was sagen:  
  
Kein White; Kein Kult; Und keine Trash-Humans: Eigentlich nichts was die Season 2 so ausmacht; Die ich eher nicht mag, bis auf die Idee mit dem Virus. Aber auch das, nicht über eine ganze Staffel. Dumm. Einfach so. Und schon Gar nicht diese blöde Max/Alec Getue. Hey, wenn Max denkt es ist ne Idee um Logan fernzuhalten...ok...aber das sollte es auch schon sein.  
  
Na ja, was soll's.  
  
So mein Baby ist auf dem Weg zu Zoe, die diese Hoffentlich aufstellt. Und noch ein dank an sie. Zoe! Danke! (  
  
Für alle unter euch, die denke ich würde bei ihr Schleimen...die Zoe aus der FF war auch vorher schon eine Zoe ( aus einer meiner anderen "Arbeiten" (bin nicht so kreativ mit Namen...und anscheinen nicht besonders kreativ mit FF's)  
  
Die arme FF hatte nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum eine Betaleserin, die es aber aufgrund meiner Langsamkeit und der schlecht organisierten drei Auflagen, nichts mehr mitbekam. Ist ok!  
  
Eines Tages, wenn sie sich beruhigt hat, werde ich mit ihr an einer "Special Edition" Arbeiten. Was soll's tut da der Papa von "Star Wars" ja auch...zudem ist es Trend.  
  
OK  
  
Feedback (Feed = füttern - Back = zurück) Immer!  
  
Füttert mich! Alles an: praevus@t-online.de 


End file.
